Digimon Guardians
by theangemontamer
Summary: This is my fanfic, Digimon Guardians. It doesnt seem like it's nearly three years since I started planning it as its been so fun the time has gone by. The fic has grown as I have and I think you can really tell this the further it goes on. Currently im wr
1. The Darkness Within

**Pt 1: The Darkness Within**

It had been three years since the Japanese Digidestined had defeated MaloMyotismon and stopped his sinister plot to take over the Digital World. After Oikawa had returned peace and prosparity to the Digital World many things happend that changed the existence of many. Every person in the world had recieved their own Digimon partner and things looked up for both worlds, the evil that had once hovered over the them had disappeared and things were the best they could ever be. The Digidestined had now become celebrities in their own right and there was not a place on the planet that the story of their journey was not known. There were two exceptions to this peace and happiness, One was a boy named Jonathon who lived on his computer after tragic events had turned him bitter and the other was a boy named James who, unlike everyone else on the planet, had not recieved a Digimon partner with no explanation why. The two lived closer than they could imagine to one another, surprising considering they both had their problems. Unknown to either of them the day in which their lives would change was to come very soon and would result in a new friendship gained and a new Darkness born...

James sat in his apartment alone, the only light came from the flashing images of the television screen that he sat watching in total Darkness, the volume so loud that it drained out the sounds of people and their Digimon outside having fun as the weekend begun. As the light of the television flashed on the wall of the apartment many pictures could be seen, most of them drawings of a Digimon James had thought up one night not to long after people beganing getting their partners. The drawings seemed to get Darker and filled with less passion the further along the wall they went, obviously due to the fact that James slowly began to loose Hope of every meeting his partner, it was like a part of him slowly had began to die and the drawings showed the steady progress of this happening. "A psycho female with an axe, talk about a bad combination!" James sat slouched down in his chair watching a Horror movie that was showing on one of the television channels, the movie was about a deformed woman who in rage of her appearence went on a massacre with and axe she had customised herself. To most people this movie would be too horrifying to watch but to James it was nothing, he had lost his fears the day he had lost his Hope and to him this movie was nothing more than a joke "If I ever meet some crazy axe wielding woman i'll definatly make sure that she was beaten to a pulp before I left, these stupid people hit her on the head once and think she wont get up and come at them!" As James continued to watch the movie the Light that shone underneath the door from the passage Light began to flicker wildly before the entire power went and James sat in total Darkness "What the?" James got up and felt his way over the furniture to the door as strange loud noises began to come echoing from the top floor of the apartment building "Ok strange noises and power cuts, thats either a Digimon or a psycho..." James openend the door and made his way to the stairs "Hopefully both!".

"Ok who the heck lives up here?" James walked up the creaky stairs and came to the top floor, it was obviously not meant for living but James could hear mumbling coming from the room at the top of the stairs and proved that someone had decided to make their home up there "What do you mean there is not enough power!" James walked over and looked through a gap in the door which was not properly shut to see a boy walking around talking to himself "Im a genius of course I can work out where to find the power what do you take me for!" The boy stopped at his computer and began grinning "Yes of course, I can hack into the city's power grid and send all the power to this building!" The boy grinned as a strange shadow was cast from the computer "Then why do you not do it already?" James jumped back as from no where a voice echoed through the room, it was an evil voice and sounded very serious and sinister "Fine I will but I shall have to fetch some things, Im quite sure I saw what I will need in the storage room in the basement, I will be right back..." The boy began to walk towards the door as James went and hid behind a pillar the was next to the staircase where he could not be seen "Jonathon! Do not forget that if I bring you here you will have to do my bidding, I need someone of your experteise to defeat my enemies" The boy turned round and nodded "Yeah yeah you keep your promise and I shall keep mine!" As Jonathon dissappeared down the staircase James walked over to the door and looked in, no one was there much to James' shock "Ok what the hell is this guy doing?" James walked in the room and looked around, it was almost empty apart from a computer on a desk, the computer looked like it had been modified by Jonathon to be perfect in every area accept for appearance in which it looked very strange, the keyboard had its keys all muddled up to what normal computers had "And who would you be then?" James jumped and spun around as a ghostly figure emerged from the wall and stood grinning at him evily "Well who are you child?" The figure floated towards James who stumbled back and fell on the computer, his hand smashing the keyboard bringing up three letters on the screen - V, A and M "What are you are you a Digimon?" James looked up at the ghostly figure as footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs "That does not matter, but if I was you I would hide, Jonathon doesnt like anyone touching his computer..." The figure grinned as James slowly went towards a cuboard and went in, closing it so he could not be seen as the figure laughed as Jonathon came through the door "Who were you talking too?" The figure smrked and disappeared into the computer "No one, let us get on with this shall we?" Jonathon nodded as he connected some things to his computer and sat down in front of it "Let my voyage begin!".

"Ok im into the power grid, they think they can stop genius' like myself from breaking through such primitive firewalls? How pitiful!" Jonathon sat typing at the computer as James sat in the cuboard looking through a small crack, just enough to see what was going on "Is it done?" The figures voice appeared again as Jonathon smiled "It is... Now!" Jonathon hit the return key and all of a sudden all the light in the building came on "Now how do I open the Gate to your reality?" The figure laughed at Jonathon's question "It will take something you cannot get from a computer boy, it takes rage, anger, misery, everything that makes a person evil!" Jonathon sat looking unamused "Your telling me im doing all this for nothing!" The figure laughed once again "Of coure not, you just need the right motivation, like this one - It was your fault your partner was deleted then absorbed by that wild Digimon, after you caused you parents accident you went mad forcing him to fight so much that he could barely keep himself awake until the day when he could no longer do so and collapsed in battle and you had to stand watching as you partner died, you ended up causing the deaths of three beings and you didnt even realise it!" Jonathon jumped up and picked up the chair and threw it through the window "No it wasnt my fault! Tsukaimon had the power to fight but he didnt use it! he was weak and didnt deserve to be my partner! He... What am I saying... He was my best friend and im speaking as if he was just a toy..." The voice laughed again "Thats it were almost there keep up your thoughts of anger and sorrow and soon you shall leave this world for another!" Jonathon got a tear in his eye and fell to the floor sobbing "Stop! This is no way to bring me to your reality!" The figure appeared behind Jonathon and smiled "Oh you are wrong my boy it is, look!" Jonathon looked up and his tears dissappeared as the screen began to blur and the room began to shake as a portal openend up in the computer "Now go through, I have plans for you that you cannot even imagine!" The figure picked up Jonathon and threw him at the computer, the portal openend wider and sucked him in aswell as bits of paper that flew across the room "Ah perfect these humans are so easy to manipulate its pathetic!" James fell forwards as the door to the cuboard blew open "Ah I had forgotton about you, How about you join me aswell, you will have power beyond what you can comprihend!" James looked at the figure then at the door before jumping up and trying to run away as the figure teleported in front of the only exit "Please you think that you can escape a spirit like myself?" The figure picked James up and threw him at the computer as the portal openend up and sucked him in "Hmm who would have thought I would find two beings in this reality with such a strong Dark force? Oh well lets just Hope they dont get lost along the way!" The figure had a sinister grin as he went over to the computer "Oh well back to take over the Digital World of my reality!".

"Wha? Where am I?" James rubbed his eyes as the sun glowed through the window of a building that James had never seen before "Ah you have awoken, It's a pleasure to finally speak with you!" James looked over to see a Digimon chuckling away at him "You were out for days, but from the distance you travelled that is no surprise, He thought he would bring you for your Dark power but he did not know that your Destiny was already written in stone... Literally!" The Digimon pointed to a wall that looked like it was covered in primitive cave paintings "Hey im not trying to be rude but who are you exactly?" James pushed himself up from the bed that he awoke on and looked directly at the Digimon "Oh in all the excitement I forgot to introduce myself, I am Jijimon and you are currently in the Digital Wo..." James jumped up in shock and looked out the window "THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Jijimon smiled as James' face lit up with happiness "Yes but im afraid to say it is not the one you think it is, you have been brought to a different reality entirely, the forces of Light brought you here..." James calmed himself down and sat on the bed, shaking with excitement and shock looking at Jijimon "Im not trying to be funny... Jijimon... But that thing that brought me here, he wasnt someone I would call "Light", I would call him crazed ghost but even that dont seem to fit him that well!" Jijimon nodded "You were brought he by a Dark being for evil purposes however it was meant to be, the forces of Light had decided this before you were even born, they decided you would be the Digidestined who would come to save this world..." James looked surprised "Er but im not a Digidestined... and what about that other kid?" Jijimon stopped smiling and looked serious "The boy is but a pawn in a game he does not realise, he is being used for Darkness played off his emotions... he is not evil, just lost within himself, he has a Darkness within that he has realised without even knowing it..." James nodded "Ok that doesnt make any sense, and you still havent noted that im not a Digidestined, Digidestined are people with Digivices and partners!" Jijimon smiled "Anything I say now you will not understand, in the future you will learn about everything that has happend and will understand but for now let us focus on what currently lays in our grasp..." James raised his eyebrow "You ever speak normally with yes, no or simple explanation answers?" Jijimon laughed "Yes but this is a truly amazing day but you will not understand that for a long time, as for you partner..." James began smiling "What am I getting one here?" Jijimon nodded his head as James jumped up again "When?" James began smiling once again "When you truly need him...".


	2. Disscuss Of Determination!

Disscus of Determination!  
  
James began walking towards a big hill near Jijimons house. He still could not belive that he had been sucked into a computer and ended up in the Digital world, meeting Jijimon and being told he would get his own Digimon, but he still could not work out what Jijimon ment when he said "When you truly need him". James thought really hard what this could mean but he was still shocked to be there. He looked at his D-terminal given to him by Jijimon just as he left, it was unlike the D-terminals in his reality - it had a strange symbol on the front almost like a crest, but not one that he knew of. As James got to the top of the hill he stopped, looked round and just stood there looking into the sunset of the Digital world.  
  
Meanwhile in a hidden cave near the hill Jonathon was planning his revenge. Thanks to his great knowlege of technolodgy he had created a Device, much like the dark spirals of his reality, but much more powerful and not with the depenancy of the control spires to power them. Although he had only been there a week or two of being there he had already captured many Digimon with his device which he called the "Digital scrambler". He knew that it was to begin the attack on the Digital world and what better time than night to raid the Digital world? "Darkrizamion! come here now" Jonathon shouted "Yes master" the Digimon replyed "i know that someone else came through the gate when i did, i want you to find this person and elimanate them!" he didnt look like he even gave it a second thought. The Digimon left the cave and began to search for the boy who came through the gate - James.  
  
it became dark as James finally came out of his trance but was still a bit shocked of his events.He heard a strange noise and looked down towards a huge lake where he heard the noise. it was a newly Digivolved Brachiomon (A yellowy-orange dinosaur Digimon) that had seemed to have lost its clan. Not knowing what the Digimon would do if he saw him James stayed put on the top of the hill, but then hearing its crys once more he plucked up his courage and went down to see if he could help the distressed Digimon. "What the matter with you? are you ok?" James asked in a queit none threataning voice "Who are you?" the Digimon asked "im James, im new here in the sense that ive been here for a very little amount of time" he replied "so whats your name?" James asked the Digimon "im Brachiomon" the Digimon replied seeming very happy someone cared "Lets see then - Brachiomon" he looked up Brachiomon in his D-Terminal "Brachiomon - Ultimate level Data type Digimon, says he your attack is Brachio bubble" James read " i wouldnt know ive only just Digivolved" Brachiomon said kinda upsetly "Dont worry" James said "you'll know all about what you can do soon" James said incouraginly "and youve got your first friend". Brachiomon began to smile as he thought about his Friendship with James.  
  
By this time Darkrizamon was right near James and was ready to attack "You must be destroyed" Darkrizamon said "so says my master!" He did not seem to have his own personallity, he just attacked like a mindless zombie "DARK FLARE" Darkrizamon cried out as a dark flame shot towards James. "James watch out!" Brachiomon knew that he had to protect his friend as he jumped in front of Darkrizamons attack "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Brachiomon cried as he fell to the floor. "BRACHiOMON NO!" James cried out as he rushed to his hurt friend "im sorry James" Brachiomon said "what for you havent done anything wrong" James began to cry "For not being able to be your friend for long" Brachiomon looked upset with himself "You dont need to apolagize to me Brachiomon..." He wiped the tears from his eyes "We'll always be friends" Brachiomon began to smile "Thank you James" Brachiomon seemed happy now "for what?" James replied "i was crying before because i had no friends ..... Thank you .... For letting me know ........ what its like to ahve a true friend" Brachiomon disintergrated right in front of James' eyes as he cryed for his friend and fell to the floor. Darkrizamon began to laugh. James looked up at him at rage "i may not be a Digimon or have my own one but i will get you for what you've done" Darkrizamon listened to James "i wont give up ...... i wont rest ..... i will avenge with my friend....." James paused "IM DETERMNED TO WIN!".  
  
A bright light began to shine all around of James as a sillwete of a strange shaped objects appeared right in the middle of James and Darkrizamon. "its...its...a" Darkrizamon interupted him "DIGI-EGG!"they both looked shocked. "ive got my own Digi-egg?" James asked as he gazed towards the egg that floated towards him "its got the same symbol as my D- terminal!" Darkrizamon looked at the egg "its the crest of determination!?" Darkrizamon said in shock. Another object began to glow he looked over - it was a blue and white D3 "its a Digivice" James said amazed. He took hold of the digivice and the digi-egg shot out a Digimon "Who are you?" James asked the Digimon who looked like an alternate form of Patamon "im Nyrodramon and im your Digimon" Nyrodramon looked over at James "Nyrodramon?" James looked back at the Digimon "Well are we gonna teach this digimon a lesson or what?" Nyrodramon looked at James with a glint of Determination in his eyes "Go for it" James replied "Use the Digi-egg" Nyrodramon replied "Right!" James knew it was his time to shine "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Nyrodramon began to Digivolve. "Nyrodramon armour Digivolve to.....DESTINYMON!" Nyrodramon had used the Digi-egg of Determination to Digivolve. "Destinymon?" James looked him up on the D-terminal "Wow Destinymon - Champion level armoured Digimon. His attacks are Disscus of Determination and Hope of the heavans. Cool he's an Angel Digimon to!" James looked at Destinymon and knew that he'd finally became a Digidestined.  
  
Darkrizamon saw Destinymon and knew he had to be careful "You dont scare me!" he shouted, then he began to run off and tryed to escape "Where do you think your going?" Destinymon asked "Away from here thats for sure" Darkrizamon replied "i dont think so" Destinymon called. He grabbed the Disscus on his arm "DISSCUS OF DETERMINATION!" the disscus flew across and hit darkrizamon knocking him down "it must be that thing on his neck" James called out and pointed to the Digi scrammbler "Right" Destinymon replied "HOPE OF THE HEAVENS!". The sky began to glow as a huge pillar of light shot from the sky and hit Darkrizamon and destroyed the scrammbler. Destinymon De-Digivolved back into Nyrodramonand they went over to Darkrizamon.  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked as Darkrizamon woke "Where am i?" Darkrizamon asked "your by the lake - you were being controlled by something but we managed to destroy it" James answered and explained what had happend "im sorry for what i did to you" Darkrizamon replyed "its ok it wasnt your fault" James said "But i wonder whos it is?". Jonathon meanwhile was pondering about his defeat "How did he beat me?" he sat there staring at his computer "No matter, for the next time i will not lose! Hahahaha!"  
  
Find out what happens to James and Nyrodramon next time in Armoured Showdown.  
  
email your comments to with any questions you want to ask bout the story. 


	3. Armoured Showdown

Armoured Showdown  
  
It was about midnight in the Digital world. James layed awake thinking of all the things that had happened to him recently - He would think of Nyrodramon and smile with happiness at the fact that he had his own Digimon, but then he would think of his friend Brachiomon and feel upset about what had happened just to save him. He rolled over and looked at Nyrodramon, who was asleep and wonder what he was like - would he be like a Agumon who was brave and kind or would he be like a DemiDevimon and be sinister and evil. James and Nyrodramon hadnt really talked to eachother properly, mainly because James wasnt sure what to say and all he knew for sure was that he would have to get to know Nyrodramon much better so there friendship would grow so that Nyrodramon would be able to Digivolve to a higher level. As James slowly drifted off to sleep he did wonder one other thing that he hadnt thought about yet - were there other Digidestined than him in this reality?  
  
Jonathon had not slept since his defeat in the battle. He sat there thinking of what to do and he had his plan, but all he needed now was to get what was needed. "So he likes to fight with armour does he?" Jonathon shouted down the cave "Well he can fight as an armour vs an armour" Jonathon paused "Come out my armoured minions!" many eyes opened in the darkness of the cave as Jonathon called the Digimons names "Saggittarimon! Searchmon! Bullmon! Mantaramon! Lynxmon! Shadramon! and finally ..... Flybeemon!" 7 Digimon appeared from the darkness of the cave - all of them were armour Digimon and were at the Champion level "At sunrise you will find that kid and destroy him and his puny Digimon and i dont want you to lose!" Jonathon looked at them with a tint of evil in his eye "Yes Master" all the Digimon replied just the same as Darkrizamon - kind of like zombies due to the Digi scrambler "Good now go and i dont expect you to lose" Jonathon looked onto his computer screen "and this time ill see what im facing and will find his weaknesses and use them to my advantage!".  
  
James woke the next morning to find that Nyrodramon wasnt there. He jumped up and looked round and called his name "NYRODRAMON! WHERE ARE YOU!" he began to panic thinking that Nyrodramon had left him "What i only went to get some breakfast chill out a bit" Nyrodramon appered from the top of the tree "Dont ever do that again Nyrodramon "What? Get food?" Nyrodramon giggled and then so did James. Inside the bushes of the forest near where James and Nyrodramon were the armoured Digimon where watching "Master shall we attack now?" Bullmon appeared to be talking to himself until there was a reply from Jonathon "Attack now" Jonathon did not hesitate to get the Digimon to attack. Flybeemon beagn the attack "FLY SPARK" from out of nowhere James and Nyrodramon got hit by the attack "Nyrodramon its time to show this guy what we're made of - are you ready?" James began to hold his Digivice "Ready" Nyrodramon replied "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" James shouted out "Nyrodramon armour Digivolve to ..... DESTINYMON!" Nyrodramon was now Destinymon and began to attack "Dont worry James ill teach this guy a lesson!" the other 6 Digimon came out and started to attack "Ok maybe these GUYS" Destinymon started his attack "HOPE OF THE HEAVENS!" the bright light shot from the sky and hit Flybeemon but the other Digimon evaded the attack. They all began to use there attacks on Destinymon "Judgement arrow!" Sagittarimons attack shot and hit Destinymon "Hertz Jamming!" Seachmon also attacked and hit Destinymon "Matador dash!" Bullmon rammed into Destinymon, he started to get weak from the combined power of the attacks, then he saw Mantaramon and Lynxmon coming straight for him "Tail booster! Howling buster!" All of the attacks had weakend Destinymon, causing him to fall to the floor. "DESTINYMON!" James cryed out for his partner to wake but he just couldnt get up. James began to give up hope of winning.  
  
"Leave them alone and pick one someone you own size you big bully!" James looked up - there was 5 kids standing there all with Digimon - James looked at the girl who was calling out, she looked the same age as James and was wearing a blue top, her Digimon was a Kunemon, who was sitting on her shoulder. James looked round and he looked at the other kids who he persumed were Digidestined too - There was a boy next to the girl, he looked like he was the cool guy of the group, like Matt of James' reality but he Hagurumon as his Digimon, Next to him was another boy but he had a Digimon that James had never seen before so he looked it up on his D- terminal "Dinomon!?" James looked quite shocked, next to the second boy was another girl but this one has a plant type Digimon - Floramon and finally next to her was another girl with a Betamon next to her. They looked like a true team of Digidestined. "Well? are you gonna leave him alone or not?" the girl looked at the Digimon, but they ignored her and started to go for Destinymon yet again. "Thats it no more warnings - You ready guys?" She looked round at the others "Lets sort these guys out" the boy with the Hagurumon replied "You got it Justin" she replied "Michelle, Ryan, Kelly are you guys ready?" she looked at them " we're ready Sarah!" she smiled "Then lets teach them what being a Digidestined means!" they all got out armour eggs "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Sarahs Digimon began to armour Digivolve "Kunemon armour Digivolve to ..... Glademon the Insect of Innocence!" a bug type Digimon came out "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Justins Digimon started to Digivolve too "Hagurumon armour Digivolve too .... Droidmon Technological Truth! Ryan stepped fowards "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" now Dinomon began to armour Digivolve "Dinomon armour Digivolve to ..... Raptormon the Carnivore of Compassion! "Carnivore of Compassion?" James looked shocked "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Michelles Digimon now was Digivovling "Floramon armour Digivolve to .... Bushmon The Bush of Belief!" Kelly and Betamon came fowards "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" it was now Betamons turn "Betamon armour Digivolve to ..... Whirlmon Whirling Wisdom!" All of the Digimon had armour Digivolved "Hey wait for me" a strange voice shouted out. Sarah turned round "Scott where were you?" she looked a bit angry at him "Sorry i couldnt get out of school" she gigled a bit "its ok but get Foxmon to armour Digivovle and help out!" Scott got out his armour egg "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" His Digimon, Foxmon began to armour Digivolve "Foxmon armour Digivolve to ..... AquaFoxmon! all the Digimon went to help out Destinymon.  
  
All the armour Digimon began to fight "Insect Inferno!" Glademon used her attack on Flybeemon who was close to Destinymon, the attack however gave them much more distance. Ryan looked over Destinymons way and saw that Bullmon was going to attack "Raptormon help that other Digimon out!" Raptormon looked at Ryan and nodded "Fossil quake!" a huge earthquake sent Bullmon into the sky and out of Destinymons way. Bushmon and Droidmon were working on getting rid of Searchmon and Lynxmon "Droidmon, Bushmon get rid of those two!" both Michelle and Justin shouted out to thier Digimon "Root rotter!" Bushmon hit Lynxmon and it hit the ground, then got up and ran "Gear grenade!" Droidmon attacked Searchmon and like Bullmon he went flying of into the sky. at this point there was only 3 more Digimon left. Whirlmon went after Mantaramon "Whirlpool wish! Whirlmons attack got Mantaramon dead on and hit him into a tree. The Digi-scrambler was destroyed and He floated away. "5 down,2 to go!" Sarah shouted "Aquatic torpedo!" AquaFoxmon hit Sagittarimon and he went flying through the trees into the forest. Only Shadramon was left now. Destinymon got up "Hope of the heavens!" the attack hit Shadramon with full power. Shadramon flew away into the sky "Thats all of them" Scott declared. All of the Digidestined walked over to James "Sorry bout are bad introduction im Sarah and this is Ryan and Justin and Michelle and Kelly and of course not forgeting Scott" James looked up at them "em im James" Sarah smiled "nice to meet you and its always nice to meet you if your a Digidestined". James looked at them "That wont be the last attack i dont think, im attracting alot of attention here - bad attention.  
  
"Dont worry when were together we're impossible to beat!" Sarah was earning her crest at that point in time - The crest of Innocence - Suddenly a voice appeared from otu of nowhere "You think you've beaten me do you Digidestined?" the voice laughed "well try this very rare Golden armour Digimon and see what you think!" he laughed then the voice stopped "Golden - thats an Ultimate level and none of us are that powerful!" Justin cried. Suddenly a Magnamon came out "Magna Explosion!" a huge burst of light came out and knocked down all the Digimon and made them De-Digivolve to there Rookie levels. "How are we gonna beat him now?" Scott seemed a bit worried. Sarah got out her D-terminal "come on Calvin dont let us down now we need you" she hit the send button on the terminal "sent, now all we can do is wait" Magnamon began to go over to the Rookie Digimon "Leave them alone!" James jumped out in front of Magnamon so that he could not pass "What are you doing James!?" James looked at Sarah "protecting my friends like all Digidestined should" she nodded your right. James looked at Magnamon "If you wanna hurt my friends you'll have to go through me!" James stood there looking brave to the others even though inside he was scared out of his mind. Magnamon raised his fist about to hit James when suddenly a strange Digimon appeared and knocked Magnamon "CALVIN!" Sarah shouted out. James looked up on top of the hill near them and there was a boy standing there watching what was happening "Flaremon its time to take it to the next level!" Calvin shouted out "DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" the strange Digimon began to Digivolve "Flaremon amour Digivolve to .... Ignitemon The Flame of Forgiveness!" the Digimon was amazing and James rubbed his eyes to see if he was dreaming "Flame of Justice!" A huge ball of fire shot out at Magnamon, it hit the Digi-scrambler and Magnamon became himself again. Magnamon went off straight away as Ignitemon De-Digivolved to Flaremon. "Flaremon it time to go" Flaremon ran off after Calvin as he walked away into the sunset. "Whats with him?" James asked "its a long story" Sarah replied "Ill tell you at my house, you can sleep ther tonight" James smiled "Where is you house?" James asked "well it through the Digiport on the real world!" she smiled "oh well we better go before our parents worry. The Digidestined walked of into the sunset together as a team, well apart from one. "How could he beat me again?" Jonathon shouted at his computer "oh well theres always tommorow" he gave a sinister smile and walked into the shadows of the cave.  
  
Want to find out what Calvins secret is and what Jonathons next plan is? well youll have to wait until next time in Secrets revealed!  
  
email comments to 


	4. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed  
  
"Digiport open!" Sarah said in a cheerful voice as the Digidestined went through the computer and into the real world. They came out of a computer in what looked to James as abandond building "That was cool" James declared as he looked round for Nyrodramon "AAAHHH, what is that thing" he pointed to what looked like a blue Tokomon with a white patch going down the middle "is that how you talk about your Digimon?" the monster looked at him in an angry way "Ny...Nyrodramon?" James looked a bit shocked "Well actually im DemiNyrodramon, Nyrodramons In-training level" James' face went from shocked and scared to calm and relaxed, although Sarah and the other Digidestined looked a bit surprised "what?" James replied from there stares "Didnt you know that in the real world your Digimon reverts to its In- training level to save energy?" Justin looked at him waiting for a reply "um I .... guess i just forgot?" James was looking a bit worried, Sarah saw this and decided to help him "ha ha ha good one James" he turned to her and whispered thank you "Come on you guys lets get going" Kelly started walking to the door "yeah we better go" Ryan backed up Kelly.  
  
The Digidestined went out the door onto a busy street and walked down to a place called "Lowenton view terrace". "See you later guys" Michelle smiled "Come on Justin" Justin walked over to Michelle "ok sis, see ya later guys" they both went into a block of flatsand went up the stairs. The other Digidestined kept walking onwards "so are you hungry James?" Sarah looked at him "Um ... yeah I guess" she smiled "Hey do we count for anything?" the Digimon on Sarahs shoulder, the In-traing version of Kunemon replied "Hey there little fella we wont forget about you" James tryed to be as nice as possible to the Digimon "Well for one my name is Crawlmon and for second im a girl not a guy!" the Digimon looked angry towards James "CRAWLMON! be nice to him hes new!" James looked a bit upset "sorry about that shes very protective of me" Sarah smiled "And we wont forget about any one or Digimon" she turned to the others "You guys wanna come for pizza?" Justin looked at her "Sorry but i gotta gho home and do homework" she turned to Kelly "You wanna come Kelly?" Kelly looked a bit annoyed "I would but ive gotta go home, im grounded, the only reason i could come out is cause i sayed i was at the libarary!" James giggled "what about you Scott?" Scott turned to her "sorry gotta go to my sining lesson" Scott waved at James and Sarah "Ok see you guys tommorow" Sarah looked at James "Looks like its just us" they both walked into a reseraunt called "Pizza zone on the corner of the street to get some food.  
  
As they were sitting down James decided to ask some questions about the other Digidetined "Um Sarah...." she looked up from the menu "Yeah" James looked at her seriously "How did you first become a Digidestined?" she looked at him in a less than extatic voice "well i was walking down the street one day at i saw a light in the building. I knew it was abandonded so i went in to check it out, and the next thing i know is im in the Digital world. I walked round and i found this cave and went in to check it out. I went in and there was a strange thing on the wall, i pressed it and a secret room opened up and i went in. I looked round and saw a picture of a strange object on the wall - it turned out to be a picture of the D3. Basically i touched it and 6 lights shot out, one came to me and the 5 others shot off, and as it turned out went to Justin,Ryan,Michelle,Kelly and Scott. Anyway i went outside to find a way out and i was attacked by a Muchomon, he started attacking me and i .... well i ... I cryed" suddenly a bright light came out of the ground and my Digi-egg came over to me. I touched it and then Kunemon was born. She used her attack but wasnt strong enough to beat him, so then she armour Digivolved to Glademon to protect me and that was basically it really" James looked almost shocked at the story.  
  
Meanwhile while Sarah and James were talking Calvin was still in the Digital world, across the plains just going Nowhere. At this timeJonathon was watching on a came which was attached to the neck of a SandYanamon "I may not beat them when im together, but maybe i can beat them seperatlly!" Jonathon smiled evily "Aruramon there is a boy in your sector, i want you to destroy him, but after youve destroyed his Digimon" a plant in the fields got up "Yes master" the plant replyed "Then he will know what its like to lose a Digimon that you care about" Jonathon began to sniffel "As i had too not too long ago" he daydreamed back to a time where he first got his Digimon - a Tsukiamon and how they went across the Digital world. It turned out that Jonathon had actually fought a wild Ninjamon, but in the process Tsukaimon lost the battle and his data was absorbed by the Digimon - Therefore putting him in the crazy stait he was in at that point of time in the other reality.  
  
Back in the pizza place James and Sarah were still talking "Whats the crest on my Digi-egg Sarah" he smiled kindly "Thats the crest of Determination" he looked at the crest symbol on his D-terminal "Determination..." she smiled at him "yep" he looked at her "what crests do you and the others have then Sarah" she looked a bit shy about saying but she did anyway "well mine is the crest of Innocennce, Justin has the crest of Truth, Ryan has Compassion, Michelle has belief, Scott has the crest of Persistance , and Kelly has Wisdom." he looked at her still " And what about Calvin, whats with him?" she stopped smiling and looked a bit upset "Calvin has the crest of Forgiveness" he looked at her knowing that was not all "He first went to the Digital world before any of the rest of us .... when he first got there he got his Digivice and Digi-egg both at the same time." James looked a bit puzzled "Why does he not talk to us or that?" she looked even more upset "well he went around the Digital world all excited from what had happend and getting a new friend (He got Dinomon straight away). He came to a place where he found a Knightmon attacking a ClearAgumon who was crying out for help. He went over and Flaremon attacked the Knightmon and got Flaremon to armour Digivolve to Ignitemon. Ignitemon attacked Knightmon but he just wouldnt give up so Ignitemon had to destroy him. Afterwards the ClearAgumon started laughing at him and attacked Ignitemon, but with the level advantage Ignitemon sent him flying. Itd turned out that the ClearAgumon was actually the bad guy, and that Ignitemon had destroyed a good Digimon. Calvin blamed himself and has never Forgiven himself for what happend, but this makes his crest weaker because he just wont forgive himself. And thats it." James' mouth was opened as he gasped at what had happened "But it wasnt his fault" James looked quite serious "Well he hasnt forgiven himself yet" Sarah looked out the window and queitly repeated "He just hasnt forgiven himself."  
  
"NEMISIS IVY" the Aruramon was attacking Calvin in the Digital world "Flaremon go for it shes the same level as you, but be careful" Calvins eyes were close to being teary. Flaremon evaded the attack "Magma blast!" Flaremon shot out and hit Aruramon, she fell to the floor "We've won Flaremon lets go" Calvin sounded less than excited. "Where do you think your going?" The Digimon rose from the ground, Calvin ignored her "Yes Calvin where do you think your going?" a strange voice called out. He turned round and looked but no one was there. "Oh Calvin..." he looked round again "What do you want" he called out "For you to lose!" he looked around for the voice "Well i wont fight!" he stood firm "Did i say you have a choice?" the Aruramon began attacking again, but Flaremon still was winning "I didnt want to win like this but, ITS YOUR FAULT AN INNOCENT DIGIMON LOST ITS LIFE" Calvin fell to the floor and began to cry "I didnt mean to..." he looked at his face in the tears on the ground "Well you still did" the voice laughed "Youll never be forgiven!" he looked at himself and thought about what had happend, when suddenly he heard another voice in his head, but not out loud "Do not listen to him .... It is not you fault" whos saying that?" Calvin replied "It is i Knightmon" he cryed even more "im sorry" he apolagized as best he could "You must learn it is not you fault" he thought about it "but it is i attacked you for no reason" he looked over at Flaremon who was weakaning "Your reason was justified - you were helping a Digimon who appeared to beening attacked, it was not your fault that you care for all Digimon with the kindeness of you heart" the voice paused "I forgive you, but you must forgive yourself" Calvin thought about the event "you're right!" Calvin stood up and whipped away his tears "After this promise me this, you will join you're friends" Calvin Smiled "I promise you" Calvin looked over "Flaremon hit that weird thing on her neck, thats whats been controlling the Digimon before!" Flaremon looked over "right" Calvin smiled for the first time in months "Magma Blast!" the attack hit the scrammbler and the Digimon went off. Calvin and Flaremon walked off to the Digiport "Come on Flaremon ive got a promise to keep" Calvin smiled "Digiport Open!"  
  
James and Sarah began to eat a pizza that they got as a person came over to the table. They both looked up "CALVIN!" both James and Sarah smiled "Is there room for one more?" Calvin looked at them "Of course Calvin" they all smiled as Calvin sat down and they began to enjoy there pizza.  
  
Want to know what happens when the Digidestined meet Jonathon for the first time? Look out for pt 5 of Digimon Guardians - Back to the Digital world - Enter the controller  
  
email comments to 


	5. Back to the Digital World Enter the Con...

Back to the Digital world - Enter the controller  
  
James woke up the next morning to find DemiNyrodramon at his side smiling towards him "Morning sleepy head" DemiNyrodramon giggled at him "Morning buddy" James smiled at DemiNyrodramon. The door to the room entered, James looked up to see Sarah walking in the room "time to get up James" she looked up towards the ceiling "you too Crawlmon" Her Crawlmon appeared from the shadowed corner. James got up and got ready for the day. "So what are we doing today?" James looked excitedly at Sarah "well were meeting up with Calvin and Justin and were gonna go to the Digital world to see if we can find whoever or whatevers making those weird things controlling the Digimon" James looked like he was in a deep trance, he was thinking back to his reality ".....The Dark rings?...." he wispered to himself, Sarah looked at him puzzled "Dark what???" James looked at her, smiling to cover his tracks "er...Nothing, it doesnt matter" he looked out his window thinking to himself just one thing - Was there a Digital emporer in this reality?  
  
"Hey Calvin, Hey Justin how are you guys?" James and Sarah walked into the abandond building while greeting the other two Digidestined "Hey you guys im fine" Justin replied to the two "Er ... im fine ... er .... hope you two are fine too" Calvin replied a bit rarey that they still may not like him."Digiport..." Sarah began to open the port "OPEN!" James interupted with great infusiasm. The Digidestined came into the Digital world in the Insect zone, James was looking around with amazment seeing all the bug type Digimon like Kabuterimon "cool" James was not waiting around - he went off with excitement "Wait up James!" Justin called out to James who was almost out of sight, James turned round looking at them as if they were a group of snails "What?" Calvin laughed "Your walking in Digi poop" Calvin couldnt control his laughter he just kept laughing, as did Justin and Sarah who were trying to keep themselves from laughing too.  
  
Jonathon was sitting in his cave in the Digital world thinking of what he could do to defeat the Digidestined - He knew that when he sent the Digimon on there own they were failing misabrally "Even Magnamon lost to them" he looked at a replay of the battle on his computer screen "But maybe if im there in person i can get the Digimon to beat the Digidestined" he smiled "Ill need a good fighter and also a flying Digimon for transport" he went through a list of Digimon he had got under his control on the computer screen "ah ive found my fighter, Dragomon" a pebble on the floor was knocked, jonathon looked round "Whos there?" a sinister laugh came from the darkness "Dont you remember me?" Jonathon thought back, it was the same voice that had gotton him to the Digital world in the first place "What do you want?" Jonathon turned away, not worrying about the voice "Why use these useless Digimon who cant beat the Digidestined when you can use me?" Jonathon turned round "I...I can use you?" the Digimon laughed "of course, I am true evil, stronger than normal evil" Jonathon looked into the shadow "Who are you?" there was a pause "You may call me Poltergiestmon" Jonathon looked shocked "Poltergiestmon?" a figure appeared from inside the shadows "Jonathon looked up Poltergiestmon on the computer "Ultimate level, Evil type, attacks Sinister Shock and Soul extractor" the Digimon smiled "shall we go then?" Jonathon smiled "Of course".  
  
"come on guys it werent that funny" James looked a bit annoyed that the others were still laughing "Let's do what we came to do you guys" Calvin had stopped laughing now and had become very serious "your right Calvin lets make a start" Justin backed up Calvin in case he felt unwanted "Er...What are we here to do?" James looked puzzled and unsure "we're here to help rebuild the Tentomon Village" Sarah smiled "it got destroyed in an earlier battle" James looked ahead and saw the destroyed villiage "Oh ok" James started to go down the forest towards the villiage. "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Sarah called out "Kunemon armour Digivolve to ..... Glademon! The Insect of Innocence" James looked round at Nyrodramon "You stay at your Rookie level for now we may not need the help of an Angel" Nyrodramon glared at James "Spoil sport!" James laughed "Justin shall we get Hagurumon and Flaremon to armour Digivolve?" Justin nodded at Calvins question "DIGI- ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" both of the Digidestined called out at the same time "Hagurumon armour Digivolve to ..... Droidmon! Technological Truth" Flaremon stepped forwards "Flaremon armour Digivolve to ..... Ignitemon! The Flame of Forgiveness". The Digimon and Digidestined started to rebuild the village together with some help from the Tentomon.  
  
As the Digidestined were working James herd a strange sound coming from the forest by the village. He went over to look at the place where the sounds were coming from "Nyrodramon come here a sec" Nyrodramon came through the bushes to where James was standing "What? im working on a village here!" James turned straight forwards "Whats that thing?" he pointed towards a huge temple type place, with chipped stone and a strange face on the entrance, Nyrodramon looked forwards "It looks like the temple of the lost Digimon" James looked at Nyrodramon strangely "Lost Digimon?" Nyrodramon nodded "Digimon who have been lost while trying to Digivolve" Nyrodramon looked downwards away from the temple "They say a Digimon of Darkness lays deep within the cave made from the data of the lost Digimon" James stood completly still, he knew this story, in his world this Dark Digimon responsible for creating the Dark masters of his reality "A....A...Apokalamon?!" Nyrodramon looked up "Who?" James looked in the darkness of the temples enterance "Never mind" They both started to walk away towards the village when a huge moan came from the temple, both of them turned round and were quickly accompanied by Calvin, Justin and Sarah who had also herd the groan.  
  
"What was that?" Sarah looked scared for the first time since James had met here "I dont know, but whatever it is it aint happy" Calvin stood firm "COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" a draft of air came from inside the cave, knocking Calvin to his feet "fine" the voice replied, a dark figure emurged from the Darkness "I am Poltergiestmon and i will be the one that destroys you!" The Digidestined gasped "and this is your enemy, who i call .... The Digimon controller!"  
  
"Digimon contoller?!" Justin seemed shocked and confused by the name "Whos that?" He looked towards Poltergiestmon waiting for an answer "That would be me!" Jonathon stepped out of the cave "You!" James reconised the face of the boy even though he was wearing a costume quite similar to the Digimon emporers of his reality "How do you know him?" Sarah was serious about what she was asking "I dont know he just looks like someone I knew but it isnt" James was covering his tracks, and the others seemed to belive him "ENOUGH!" the Digimon was angered "MEGADRAMON come and fight our guests!" Another Digimon came out of the temple, James looked up the Digimon on his D-terminal "Megadramon - Ultimate level, his attacks are Dark side attack and Ultimate slicer" Justin looked Droidmon as did Sarah to Glademon and Calvin to Ignitemon "ATTACK!" the Digidestined told there Digimon simaltanasly "Insect Inferno!" Glademons attack hit Megadramon but it didnt seem to even scratch him "Gear Grenade!" Droidmons grenade also hit Megadramon but his level advantage made the attacks useless on him.  
  
"Flame of Justice!" Ignitemon tried to stop the now rampaging Megadramon but he was just to powerful "I've got it!" everyone turned and looked at James "What is it?" Calvin knew that the plan would have to be used "Ill get Nyrodramon to armour Digivolve to Destinymon, then get Ignitemon and Glademon to attack from behind then Droidmon can join in in the front, ill get Destinymon to cover the skys and we all attack at once" Justin nodded as did Sarah and Calvin "What about Poltergiestmon?" Sarah looked worried "If im right if we fire a warning shot at this "Digimon controller" he will take him away to safety leaving us with Megadramon" Calvin looked at the Digimon controller "It'll work" Sarah and Justin stared at him "are you sure?" Justin was not convinced "Think the controller didnt come out till after Poltergiestmon so he must be important" Justin still was unsure but agreed, Sarah also agreed. "Who's fireing the warning?" James smiled "What better than the oppisite of evil - Good!" Sarah didnt understand, Calvin saw this and explained "Evil = ghost" Sarah nodded "And Angel = Good, well its the most Good thing ever" Sarah smiled "Got it".  
  
"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Nyrodramon jumped into the air "Nyrodramon armour Digivolve to ..... Destinymon!" James smiled at the Digimon controller "Your times up!" Jonathon smiled back "You dont know how powerful I am do you?" James knew his verbal combat wasnt working "Well I alone may not be able to defeat you but i know someone who can!" Jonathon stopped smiling "Go for it Destinymon!" Destinymon went up into the sky "Discuss of Determination!" Destinymons discuss went spinning towards Jonathon but Poltergiestmon flew in front of him and blocked the Angels attack "Time for us to go controller!" Poltergiestmon was more interested at protecting the controller for some reason and flew of with him on his back "Dont think this is the last time we meet Digidestined, ill be back!" James smiled "I Sincerelly Hope you dont!" he looked over, the other Digidestined were fighting Megadramon with little sucsess "Lets get this plan into action!" Calvin wanted to finish the battle "Right, Destinymon attack!" All the Digimon got into possision "Gear Grenade!" the grenade hit Megadramon and knocked him down "Now all at once!" Justin was getting into the plan "Gear Grenade! Insect Inferno! Flame of Justice! Hope of the Heavans!" all of the Digimons attacks hit Megadramon who fell to the floor "Quickly while he's down, Destroy that thing on his neck!" Glademon went flying in "Insect Inferno!" the attack hit the Digi-scrambler as it turned to dust. All of the Digimon De-Digivolved back to there Rookie levels as the Megadramon went of into the forest.  
  
"Digi-port open!" the Digidestined went through the computer and into the real world. "Right one crisis averted and now for another!" James looked at Sarah "Whats that? us not finishing the village?" Sarah smiled "No my parents like you and all James but they dont like you sleeping at my house, we'll need to find somewhere for you to sleep tonight" James smiled "He can sleep at my house tonight" Calvin was trying to be part of the team aswell as being a friend "Thats great, thanks Calvin" James smiled "No problem what are friends for?" the Digidestined walked out into the street as they made there way home.  
  
want to find out what happens next? Look out for part 6 of Digimon Guardians - "The problems with Ghosts"  
  
email comments to 


	6. The Problem With Ghosts

The problems with Ghosts  
  
"Digi-Modify!" Scott began to smile "Hyper wing activate!" he began to laugh "I win!!!" the gang sighed at Scott's sore winning attitude "There's no reason to be so blah about it Scott" James laughed "Good one Calvin" Scott stopped laughing as the others began to laugh "Good stratagy Scott" James looked at the Digimon cards on the table, there was a Foxmon card with a Hyper-wing card attached to it "Well im not just a good singer" James laughed as he started to sort out the cards. "We should really work out a plan about what we're gonna do bout this Digimon Controller you guys" Kelly was out of the laughing mood and into the Back to the plan mood "Your right Kelly" Sarah backed up Kelly "I think we should find out where his base is and then start from there" Justin put his idea fowards "Thats a good plan short stuff" Justin turned to Ryan and gave him a angry look "I think that plan should work, anyone think of any way that it wont?" Michelle tryed to think of a way it could not work "Nothing I can think of, lets go and sort it out" Sarah got up and walked to the door, closely followed by the rest of the gang "Er....." Everyone turned around "What is it James?" James looked a bit worried that the gang may get suspecting about how he got his idea "what if the base could move though?" everyone stopped smiling "Good point" Calvin thought it over in his head "we'll come to that situation when it arises" Sarah walked through the door "Let's go!".  
  
"Poltergiestmon!" Jonathon's voice echoed down the cave "Come here!" Poltergiestmon's silloette came through the wall of the cave wall "What would you like?" Poltergiestmon came to stand next to Jonathon "I've been looking at the flaws in what i did to destroy the Digidestind before...." Jonathon paused "I always sent out one Digimon at a time, and together they defeat the Digimon...." yet again he paused "Except the one time I sent more Digimon out....." Jonathon turned to Poltergiestmon "I understand" Jonathon smiled "I shall call my minions and they will over power and destroy the Digidestined!" Poltergiestmon began to laugh "Bakemon! Soulmon! come out!" groups of Bakemon and Soulmon came through the walls and ceiling of the cave "I order you to destroy the Digidestined!" the ghostly Digimon flew through the walls of the cave to weak havoc on the Digital world while getting the Digidestined's attention.  
  
The gang were walking down the road to the abandonded building "Im telling you Dinadramon can easily take out a Nanimon!" Calvin sighed "what about the level advantage Nanimon has?" Ryan put ona fake smile "er.... well....um.....shut it Calvin!" everyone laughed as the D-terminal went off, Justin got out his Terminal to find out what the problem was "What is it Justin?" The Machine zone of the Digital world is being attacked by Bakemon!" everyone stopped smiling at got quite serious as the Terminal went off again "What now?" Sarah looked frustrated "The vegitation zone is being attacked by Soulmon!" Ryan looked puzzled "2 attacks at once?" Justin looked at him "Yeah and we better get there soon" Kelly burst through the building door "Digi-p...." Michelle jumped in "Wait a minute we should split up and take out the problem at the same time" Sarah stepped in "Right James,Calvin,Justin and Kelly take the machine zone, Ryan,Michelle and Scott your with me in the Vegitation zone" the group split up into there teams "We'll go first" Calvin stepped fowards "Digi-port open!" the first group went through "I guess its our turn now "Digi-port open!" Sarah and the rest of the remaining group went through to the Digital world.  
  
"God" James looked across the Machine zone "What a mess" Justin just stood completely still looking at the havoc caused by the Bakemon "Thats it im gonna teach these guys a lesson!" Nyrodramon was now talking and extremly angry "Not if i get to em first!" Betamon looked appauled at the state of the zone "Help me!" a very weak voice came from under the rubble that was left "who's that?" Hagururumon looked around for the Digimon "Im under this thing" James and Calvin went to where the voice was coming from and lifted the Metal sheets "Thank you" the Digimon replied "who are you?" Kelly was interested in the hurt Digimon "I am DemiMamemon" James looked at the havoc around him "Where are the Bakemon?" DemiMamemon looked at him "You want to find those evil Digimon?" Calvin smiled "We're here to stop them" Justin turned to the Digimon "Dont worry ill make sure your safe" the Digimon looked happy "They went that way, but be careful theres lots of them about and they dont stop to think what there doing!" Kelly walked of in the direction that DemiMamemon pointed "We will and we'll pay them back for what the've done.  
  
"I see something ahead of us" James was looking through a mini telescope, like the one that Tai used in his reality "It's them" Justin grinned "Now to get there attention" Kelly stood with her arms crossed witha smile on her face "Leave it to me and Betamon" Betamon nodded at her "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Betamon jumped into the air "Betamon armour Digivolve to ..... Whirlmon! Whirling Wisdom!" Whirlmon ran fowards towards the Bakemon, knocking them as she went by then she turned round and faced them "10? that isnt alot!" Dark claw!" the Bakemon's attacks hit Whirlmon and knocked her to the floor "That's it, my turn now" she jumped back up "Whirlpool wish!" the whirlpool knocked the Bakemon flying towards the rest of the group "Nyrodramon, Hagururumon you to armour Digivolve and catch these losers the Flaremon you armour Digivolve and burn em to a crisp!" James acted without a thought at the Digimon who had hurt all the Innocent Digimon "Let's go guys!" James and Justin stepped forwards "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" both of the Digimon jumped into the air "Nyrodramon armour Digivolve to ...... Destinymon!" Destinymon got into postition "Hagururumon armour Digivolve to ...... Droidmon! Technological Truth!" Droidmon also got into position and both Digimon caught the flying Digimon "Your turn now Flaremon" Destinymon was ready for them to finish the Digimon "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Calvin shouted out "Flaremon armour Digivolve to ...... Ignitemon! The Flame of Forgiveness! Ignitemon stood in the centre and a little behind the two Digimon "Time to let go now guys!" Ignitemon puled his arms back as the Digimon released the Bakemon "Flame of Justice!" the flaming ball shot straight into the Bakemon and catching alight on the tatter of the Digimon which burned until the Digimon had discintagrated. The Digimon had all DeDigivolved into there Rookie levels now as the group talked to the inhabitants of the machine zone "Will you guys be ok rebuilding your homes on your own?" Justin was slightly worried about leaving the Digimon on there own "We'll be fine" DemiMamemon smiled look around all the Digimon are returning, it'll be a snap" as the Digidestined looked round they could see all different machine Digimon returning to there homes "Come on Justin time to get back" Kelly smiled "Hopefully Sarah and the others are finding it as easy as we id to sort out the trouble in the vegitation zone" Calvin looked a bit unsure "Of course they will it's Sarah, she'll make sure its sorted" James smiled "Let's get out of here then "Digi-port open!" The group all went through the computer and back to the real world to wait for there friends.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the Digital world Sarah and the rest of that group were just getting to the vegitation zone "This is it, the vegitation zone" Michelle was looking at the fields that were once thriving with vegitation, now covered in ash and dead plants "Is there anyone left here?" Scott was looking for any signs of life "Im still here" a strange plant type Digimon came from behind a bush "Who are you?" Ryan looked at the Digimon "Im Zassomon" Sarah looked up Zassomon's info on her D-terminal "His story checks out" the Zassomon smiled "I know who you are, you are the legendry ones" the group looked at eachother "Legendry ones...?" the Zassomon looked at them "It says so in the prophecy" Sarah looked at him "What prophecy?" the one that your friend saw "What friend?" Ryan looked intrigued by what the Zassomon had said "He had a Digimon Ive never seen before, he had a white patch down the centre with blue on the outside" Sarah looked suprised "was his name Nyrodramon?" the Digimon smiled "Thats it" the Digimon thought back "He came from Jijimon's house" Michelle was looking into the horizon "Wheres Jijimon's house?" Sarah questioned the Digimon "er...guys" Michelle began to talk "What is it Michelle?" Ryan looked towards her "Theres something coming straight towards us" she pointed fowards to the rampaging Soulmon "How many are there?" Scott looked worried "10" Michelle looked at them "2 or 3 each" Ryan looked excited "Well we better get some armour Digivolving going and sort these losers out!".  
  
"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" The group were getting ready for the battle "Foxmon armour Digivolve to ...... AquaFoxmon!" AquaFoxmon went to the front and waited for his campanions "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kunemon crawled fowards "Kunemon armour Digivolve to ........ Glademon! The Insect of Innocence!" Glademon flew over and stood next to Aquafoxmon "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Dinomon jumped fowards "Dinomon armour Digivolve to ....... Raptormon! The Carnivore of Compassion!" 3 of the 4 Digimon had Armour Digivolved now "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" finally Floramon walked towards the others "Floramon armour Digivolve to ......... Bushmon! The Bush of Belief! all of the Digimon had now Digivolved and were standing in a line waiting for the Soulmon to attack. The Soulmon flew over to the Digidestined "Dark magic!" the ghost Digimon shot a black beam towards the Digimon from all angles "Hey that almost hit me!" Raptormon jumped to the side "Let's finish them off!" Bushmon got ready to attack "Go for it you guys!" Scott was encouraging the Digimon "Root rotter!" Bushmon's roots fired towards the Soulmon but only managed to destroy 2 of the 10 "Raptormon go for it!" Ryan called out to his friend as he ran towards the Digimon "Fossil quake!" all of the stones flew at the Soulmon and took out 3 more of them "These guys are easy!" Sarah looked happy as did AquaFoxmon who was going in for an attack "Aquatic torpedo!" the torpedo from AquaFoxmon hit 3 of the Soulmon, but only 2 got destroyed "Finish them of Glademon!" Glademon went flying straight towards the Digimon "Insect Inferno!" the flaming attack hit all 3 of the remaining Soulmon and destroyed all of them. "We'll leave it to you and your friends to rebuild your village Zassomon" the Digimon smiled "thank you for all your help" Sarah nodded "well you helped us, to maybe find out why we were chosen for this life" Sarah and the others walked to the computer "Digi-port open!" the group went back home to the real world to meet with the rest of their friends.  
  
"Prophecy?" James looked strangely at Sarah "I thought he was just a crazy Digimon who made that prophecy up i didnt know it was actually real" Calvin looked at James "You werent to know he was telling the truth" the group nodded "At least we may find out why we're Digidestined then, all are questions will be answered" Justin smiled "Let's go then!" the group gathered round the computer "Digi-port open!" the gang went back to the Digital world. "This is it,this is the house you guys" James pointed to the building that he first woke in when he first came to the Digital world "I'll knock" Ryan knocked the door with a serious face instead of his normal "everythings cool" look. Jijimon came to the door "I havent seen you in a long time" Jijimon smiled "I didnt think i would again either" James smiled "Im not here for a reunion im afriad Jijimon, me and my friend want to look at the prophecy, we think it may have some answers to why were here" Jijimon stepped backwards "Well I suppose you should come in" the Digidestined and there Digimon friends walked into Jijimons house to see if the prophecy could give them the answers they were looking for........  
  
Want to see if the prophecy gives the gang the answers there looking for and the showdown between the Digidestined and Poltergiestmon? well look out for the next installment of Digimon Guardians - The Guardians in Gold  
  
email any comments to   
  
email comments to 


	7. The Guardians In Gold

The Guardians in Gold  
  
"What?" Justin was surprised what Jijimon was telling him "You were choosen to protect your world beacause your traights are those that keep peace and harmony in the Digital world" Jijimon looked at James' D-terminal "Can i have that?" James handed his terminal over to Jijimon "here, inside your D- terminals is one version of your traights - your Armour-eggs" Calvin looked around at Sarah who wasnt sure to belive it or not "So your saying that our eggs are the traight?" Jijimon laughed "No its what on your eggs thats important!" everyone from James looked around as if they were supossed to know what it was but they didnt "The crests...." James quietly sayed to himself "Thats right, your crests are the traight" Michelle thought of her egg and the crest it beared "each of the crests bears a part of good that is vital for peace and balance wherever you may be" James looked confused "But what about things like Courage and Friendship and Love and Knowlege and Sincerity, Reliability, Light, Kindness and of course Hope?" everyone looked at him "everyone deep down inside us has those traights, but some people have stronger versions than others" James nodded "Anyway when you all join your strength together you get the one crest that is so powerful, it has the ability to have marvelous effects" even James looked shocked at this "What crest will it be when all of us share our traights?" Calvin was intrigued by the story "Faith" Ryan looked at the others unimpressed "What kind of crest is Faith?" Jijimon turned to him "the kind that saves this world and your world from total destruction!" Jijimon was slightly angry "Ok" Ryan sat down again "but you can not truly get this untill you get the apparatus to get your Digimon to the Ultimate level" Kelly looked at her egg "A golden Armour-egg?" Jijimon smiled Although that gets your Digimon to the Ultimate level, it is not the apparatus I was thinking of" James looked outside the window "The crests....." Sarah looked at him "we have them already" Scott looked over at her "But not in there true form, we have them in the form of the eggs" Jijimon smiled "Your getting it now, you truly are Digidestined...."  
  
Jonathon was in his cave sitting in the corner thinking to himself "Maybe I was the one who was wrong all along, maybe if I hadnt have always made Tsukaimon fight other Digimon he would still be with me today, and anyway why am I even doing this, it is just copying what the Digimon emporer did in my reality, and in the end he lost" Poltergiestmon's silloette appeared from the wall "So is that what you think now is it? you are going to give up taking control of these useless Digimon?" Poltergiestmon was angry with what Jonathon had said "Im not giving up, im stopping! Evil never wins and I should know, and Evil always loses!" Jonathon knew he wanted to leave, only just realising what he had done "Evil will win here!" Poltergiestmon was getting angryer "And you are the one who will help evil win!" Jonathon glared at Poltergiestmon "I wont help you, im going home!" Poltergiestmon laughed at him "Did you forget i was the one who got you here in the first place!" Jonathon began to run to the exit "Where do you think ur going? I control everything around here and you actually expect me to let you get away?" Jonathon looked at him "And why not?" Bakemon came and grabbed his arms from both sides "Because it is your darkness that will give me the power to defeat those children!" Poltergiestmon raised his arm "And now to put you in a trance untill you are needed...." His hand touched Jonathon's shoulder "Ghostly possesion!" he looked around "Now maybe we can finally defeat those annoying Digidestined!" Poltergiestmon floated out of the cave in the direction of the Digidestined closely followed by herds of Bakemon and Soulmon.  
  
"Where are the crests Jijimon?" Kelly was planning there next move "I am not sure to be honest with you, but I know you must have something special to use them" the gang looked at each other "This is defantly much bigger than we first thought" Calvin viewed his thoughts out loud "Do not worry you will not need the crests yet, for you need a Champion level to Digivolve using them" Justin looked at Hagururumon "We can get them to Digivolve?" Jijimon laughed "Of course you can, but only when the time is right" Ryan looked even more unimpressed "When will that be?" everyone turned and looked at Ryan "What?.....". On the other side of the great mountain that stood in front of Jijimons house Poltergiestmon was setting up his trap "Bakemon! Go, and stand guard of this place, Soulmon you set up my power charge!" Poltergiestmon laughed to himself as the Soulmon chained Jonathon to the great podium "In this place I shall start my reign over the Digital world!". "So we have to defeat the darkness in the Digital world in order to save both worlds?" Michelle tryed to understand what she was being told "Thats ri....." BEEP BEEP BEEP James' D-Terminal began to beep "What is it?" Sarah was preparing to leave "I dont know, it just has some co- ordinantes ....... they lead to somewhere over the mountain!" everyone jumped to there feet "Sorry Jijimon we've got a world to save!" the Digimon and there Digidestined ran out of the house, over to where the disturbance was coming from.  
  
"There it is!" Ryan pointed downwards towards the area "Thats Poltergiestmon!" Scott was looking at the Ghostly Digimon "Not only that but his lackys too!" Sarah was looking angrily at the Digimon "Look its that boy aswell!" Floramon pointed at the rock at Jonathon "The Digimon Controller he calls himself!" Betamon said in a less than friendly voice "He doesnt look like he's in control at the moment" Hagururumon pointed at the chains holding him to the podium "I guess we have to save him aswell as this world" Dinomon studied the chains "Let's go for it Digimon!" Kunemon lead the Digimon downwards "Wait you guys!" both James and Nyrodramon called at the exact same time "I guess we better go after them" Floramon was the only one apart from Nyrodramon who didnt go down following Kunemon "They get it from Ryan" Calvin laughed as he followed Flaremon down the mountain "Time to attack!!!" Foxmon shouted as he went down the hill. "Now my call to power is almost complete!" Poltergiestmon was floating over to his position to get ready to recieve Jonathon's darkness "Stop right there!" A mighty voice called down to Poltergiestmon "Discuss of Determination!" Poltergiestmon floated to the side "Do not disturb me Digidestined!" he paused "This is my time to rule!" he waved his hand "Soulmon! Bakemon attack!" all of the Digimon went after the Digidestined and there partners "Flame of Justice!" Ignitemon blocked the Digimon from attacking "What shall we do we're definatly out-numbered!" Glademon looked a bit worried "We have to stop Poltergiestmon from whatever he's doing, so attaaaccckkkk!!!".  
  
The Digimon tryed there best to stop the Digimon but were overpowered "Discuss of Determination!" the Ghosts just went to the side "Dark claw! Mystic magic!"the Digimon got knocked to the ground "I wont give up!" Destinymon went flying at a great speed after Poltergiestmon, knocking his lackys as he went "Hope of the Heavens!" The skys shot a burst of light which hit Poltergiestmon with great force "Way to go Destinymon you got him!" a sinister laugh came out "Nice try! Haunting revenge!" the Dark attack hit Destinymon knocking him to the floor "Time to take my rightful place as the ruler of the Digital world!" Poltergiestmon took a triangular shape object and placed it into the shape on the podium "NO!....." the Digidestined cryed out in the attemps to stop Poltergiestmon from completing his plan "My powers grows!" the pure energy was being pulled out of Jonathon and was being transferred into Poltergiestmon "All the darkness, all of the rage!" Poltergiestmon began to grow, black wings sprouted from his back, his claws grew an got sharper as he turned around to face the Digidestined "Now for a little snack..." he raised both his arms as his ghostly minions were being sucked inside him "Ahh my power is at its maximum, now to show you Digidestined what the word power really does mean!" he moved his arms around strangely "Data Infussion!" nothing appeared to happen untill all of a sudden the Digidestined's Digimon de- Digivolved to there Rookie levels "You see I am so powerful I can even make armour Digimon de-Digivolve!" He began to laugh as he floated towards the Digidestined.....  
  
"He's coming towards the Digimon! Nyrodramon!" James called out to his Digimon who was laying lifeless untill James' words got through to him "J..James?" James smiled as did the other Digidestined who were calling out to there partners "Come on you need to get over here he's right behind you!" the Digidestined began to panic "NYRODRAMON!" Suddenly a bright light from the Digidestineds Digivices shot out to there friends as it teleported them to there human friends "Quick you guys into this forest!" Scott pointed to the forest as the others ran in with there Digimon to find a place to hide. "What are we going to do he's to powerful for the Digimon to beat!" Justin began to give up "I for one am not going to give up, im goin to keep fighting to stay with my friend!" James got up "Me to!" Calvin also stood up "Were in!" Sarah, Scott and Ryan got up "If you guys will I will too!" Michelle stood up "im not going to be the only one left out!" Kelly stood up "and what about you Justin?" Calvin looked over to him "I dont know if i can keep fighting on my own" James walked over to him "You'll never be alone, you've got Hagururumon, and you'll always have me.... we'll fight him together!" James put out his hand to the youngest member of the group "You promise?" Justin looked at him "We all promise" Justin got a tear in his eye, as did Scott and Kelly "Then im in!" BEEP all of the Digidestineds D-Terminals went off "Where's that come from?" the Digidestined all looked at a dot on there Terminals "I dont know but it only came when we all agreed to fight to the end" Calvin was having a know it all moment "Then it must be important, let's go! the Digidestined went off following the signal from there D-terminals.  
  
"Cool!" even Ryan was impressed as the Digidestined came to a entrance to a cave which had a gate blocking it "How are we supposed to get in there?" Kelly was not sure what to do "It's obvious" James pointed at some strange shapes in the wall surrounding the entrance "We must have to put our Digivices in these holes to open the gate" James looked smug "How do we know where to put our Digivices then?" Michelle looked at James "That obvious aswell" Calvin looked at the pillar in the middle of the entrance "Its to do with our crests" he pointed at the symbols above each shape "I still dont get it" Calvin sighed "Right ill tell you where to put your Digivices and you put them there, we'll start on the right" everyone nodded "right innoccence so Sarah your first" sheplaced her Digivice in the hole "Next is Persistance, then Wisdom then Compassion, so it goes Scott then Kelly then Ryan" the Digidestined put there Digivices in the slots "Now the centre, thats Determination so its you James" James put his Digivice in the centre "Finally it goes Belief, Truth then Forgiveness" the Digidestined put there Digivices into there places "What about that final hole we're all here" Sarah wasnt willing to wait around "Ive never seen that crest before" suddenly a Digivice flew past the Digidestined and into the hole "where did that come from???" Justin looked surprised "It came from me" a boy stepped from behind a tree "and who might you be?" Ryan looked in a mood that there may be someone on earth or the Digital world who was cooler than him "Im Connar, the ninth Digidestined" everyone looked shocked "Ninth Digidestined?" Michelle looked over at him "Yep thats me" Calvin looked unsure of this new Digidestined "And I am Penguinmon" a blue and white bird Digimon came out from where the boy was before showing himself, Kelly looked up Pengiunmon on her D-terminal "Yep he checks out - Pengiunmon Rookie level" The gate to the cave began to go up "Right let's go!" Sarah ran inside the cave with Kunemon and followed by the others apart from Calvin and James "Come on Calvin we better follow those guys" Calvin looked towards Connar "Im not sure if I trust him" James looked at Calvin "He has to be a Digidestined - he has a Digivice" Calvin turned away "I know, I think im just cautious with Poltergiestmon following us" Calvin began to enter the cave followed by James.  
  
The Digidestined followed the twisting tunnels of the cave "It should be right here, but its a dead end" Justin looked at the wall "Wait!" Connar stopped them "It has my crest on it, I must have to use my traight" the girls looked impressed with Connar "What is your crest?" Ryan looked to catch out his new rival "Honesty" the girls looked even more impressed with there new companion but Ryan,Calvin and James looked a bit annoyed at there new rival "How can you get your crest to work Connar?" Kelly was smiling at him "By doing this...." he paused and looked at the group "Im not sure im cut out for being part of a group, but with you guys as my friends im sure im glad I showed myself" the crest on the wall began to glow causing the wall to disappear "Easy shot" Ryan turned away "Cool, guys look at this!!!" Justin pointed at where the wall used to be, In front of the Digidestend was 9 pillars, each of which had a crest on it in the same order as the entrance of cave "Again with the crests" Ryan looked annoyed that he was kept being reminded his crest was Compassion "I think we have to stand where those circle are" Calvin pointed at nine circles in front of the pillars. Each of the Digidestined stood in front of there pillar as a bright glow filled the cave "Whats happening I cant see" the glow disappeared and the Digidestined looked in front of them "Wickid is the only word to describe this!" James was amazed as another glow of light went to there Digimon "Im totally re-energized!" Nyrodramon leaped out of James' arms "So do I!" Flaremon also got onto his feet followed by the other Digimon "whats in those holes its still to bright to see" Michelle looked at the nine holes that appeared inside the pillars "Its.....Its...." Sarah was excited "The Golden Digi-eggs!" Connar looked at his egg "Come on guys time to take our eggs!" each of the Digidestined reached out and grabbed there golden eggs.  
  
The cave began to shake "Whats happening now???" Kelly looked around "The pillars, theve gone!" Calvin jumped out of the way from a falling rock "The pillars must have gone now that we've got our eggs!" the entire cave began to shake "Here comes the big one!" Sarah grabbed hold of James "look out!" suddenly the Digidestined were in the open "wheres the cave gone?" Ryan looked shocked "It must have only been there to store our eggs till we got them" James looked around "No sign at all" the Digidestined stood with there partners and looked at there eggs. "There you are Digidestined!" Poltergiestmon crushed through the bushes "TELEPORTATION!" a gulf of light took the Digidestined and took them to an open part of land "Now I can finally finish you once and for all!" Poltergiestmon began laughing as did the Digidestined "Why are you laughing your about to be destroyed!" cause we've got a trump card to finish you off!" James stepped forwards "NYRODRAMON!" Nyrodramon Jumped into the air "what your Digimon is healed? is that it?" James smiled "Nope but this is the surprise, ready guys?" all of the Digidestined and there Digimon smiled and the group began to shout at the top of there lungs "GOLDEN-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!!!!!" the Digimon jumped forwards "No not the Golden eggs!" Poltergiestmon looked worried "Nyrodramon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... METANYRODRAMON!" "Kunemon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... INSECTMON!" "Flaremon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... INFERNOMON!" "Foxmon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... ANGELICFOXMON!" "Floramon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... PLANTDRAMON!" "Betamon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... WAVEMON!" "Dinomon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... PREASTORICMON!" "Hagururumon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... BLAZDRAMON!" "Penguinmon Golden Armour Digivolve too ..... FALCONMON!" All of the Digimon used the Golden Armour eggs to get to the Ultimate level "Where did you get those?" Poltergiestmon looked angry "In a place where you'll never get them! Our hearts!" James stood fowards with the other Digidestined "we will stand here with our friends as a team!" the Digimon came forwards "Thats right, but you can call us the Golden Guardians!" the Digimon and Digidestined stood in front of Poltergiestmon ready for battle.....  
  
"Revenge of the Dead!" Poltergiestmons attack covered the arena in darkness, hands began to break through the dirt on the ground "aaaahhhhhh!" one of the hands grabbed Michelles leg "Take that hand!" Scott kicked of the ghoulish hand from Michelles leg "Thanks Scott" she calmed down "It's ok" the Digidestined got to safe grounds "Haunting claw!" Poltergiestmons claws shot out going straight for the Digimon "Giddion Sheild!" Falconmon pulled a sheild from his back and blocked the dark attack "We must finish him off while we have the power!" MetaNyrodramon looked in the direction of Poltergiestmon "I will win, do not even try to win!" Infernomon lifted his fist "We will try untill we win!" he pulled back his fist "Flaming Fist!" the attack went and hit Poltergiestmon "We got him!" Insectmon seemed more infusiastic "not quite!" The Digidestined looked shocked "You have to attack all at once!" James shouted as loud as he can "Stem shooter!" Plantdramon shot her attack at Poltergiestmon but he dodged the attack with ease "He's to fast!" Preastoricmon tryed to keep his hope going "he needs to be kept still!" Wavemon tryed to get some ideas from the Digidestined "Ive got it!" James ran towards Poltergiestmon "James have you gone wacko?!" Scott looked worried "everyone surrond him in a circle!" the Digidestined seemed unsure "Trust me!" all of the Digidestined went round Poltergiestmon "We have to protect our friends you guys!" AngelicFoxmon went to stop Poltergiestmon from attacking the Digidestined as did the other Digimon.....  
  
"What do we do now James?" the Digidestined were now in position "hold out your Digivices!" the Digidestined each got out there Digivices and put them forwards. James Hoped that his plan would work like it did with VenoMyotismon in his reality. Suddenly glowing beams of light shot out from the Digivices like James had planned and started to hold different parts of Poltergiestmons body - Kelly and Michelle had his legs, Justin and Ryan got his arms, Scott and Connar got his wings, Sarah and Calvin both shared his chest and James got his neck "How did you do this?" Poltergiestmon was shocked that the Digidestined could use there Digivices to hold him down "Nows the time guys, ATTACK!" the Digidestined shouted to there Digimon friends to begiun the attack on Poltergiestmon "Meta Missile!" A gigantic missile shot out from MetaNyrodramons chest "Insect Uzi!" Insectmon pulled out a gun like object and shot at Poltergiestmon "Inferno Rings! rings of fire flew towards Poltergiestmon and attached to his body "Stem Shooter!" hundreds of stems with thorns glided through the sky and started hitting Poltergiestmon "Finishing Wave!" a huge wave of water came out of nowhere and hit Poltergiestmon "Preastoric Sword!" Preastoricmon used his sword to hit Poltergiestmon in the stomach "Robotic Virus!" a strange stream of data hit Poltergiestmon "Feather Blade!" sharp feathers flew out of Falconmons arms and hit Poltergiestmon in the legs "Holy Beam" Scotts digimon shot a white light at Poltergiestmon The combined power of the Digimons attacks knocked Poltergiestmon to the floor "This was not ment to happen! how did I lose?" he looked at the Digidestined "Dont think you've won the war, I am in a long line of evilness that intends to either rule or destroy the Digital world!" Poltergiestmon began to discintagrate "Remember you can never truly destroy evil ....... only delay it!" Poltergiestmon completely disappeared into data as the Digidestined Digimon De-Digivolve to meet up with there friends.  
  
"yeah, we did it!" Nyrodramon came running back extaticly "We won, we won, we won!" the Digimon were amazed "well done we finally were able to beat Poltergiestmon" James cheered on the Digimon "Hey what about that boy?" Sarah looked at Floramon "The controller?" Sarah wasnt sure "yeah we better help him". The Digidestined began to walk over to where Jonathon was chained "Tornado Slicer!" Nyrodramon broke off the chains "Are you ok?" Calvin spoke in a quiet voice "Im fine, but I must go home now" James knew what Jonathon was talking about but the other Digidestined thought he meant through the Digi-port "Im sorry for my actions towards you" he smiled at James "Ill be seeing you around" James looked weary "Goodbye Digidestined" Jonathon slowly began to fade away as he slowly walked into the horizon "How did he do that?" Connar looked at Kelly who had asked the question "He didnt want or need to stay in the Digital world any longer, so the Digital world sent him back to wherever he came from" the gang looked at eachother as they walked off "I hope he gets back to wherever he is safely" James looked at Sarah "Im sure he will, .... Im sure he will .....  
  
Want to know what happens next to the Digidestined and there pals and the story behind Connar? look out for part 8 of Digimon Guardians - The Battle between Heavan and Hell!  
  
email comments to 


	8. The Battle Between Heaven And Hell

The Battle between Heavan and Hell!  
  
"DemiNyrodramon......" James turned to his Digimon "what is it im eating here" DemiNyrodramon had a piece of cake in his mouth "Do you trust this Connar guy?" DemiNyrodramon stopped eating "well I dont really know him well enough to judge" James stopped "oh" DemiNyrodramon looked up "but he does seem a bit dodgy" James was happy that DemiNyrodramon was thinking what he was thinking "what brought this on?" DemiNyrodramon looked at his friend "Its something Calvin said to me yesterday" DemiNyrodramon smiled "Take that Poltergiestmon!" he began to punch and kick the air while James was talking "It just makes me wonder about him, is he really a Digidestined?" DemiNyrodramon flew straight into the wall head first "ouch, he has a Digivice" James smiled "I guess I should forget all this, im becoming paranoid" DemiNyrodramon smiled "Becoming?"  
  
"Why are we going to the Digital world today Calvin, there nothing we have to do" DemiMeramon looked up at Calvin "Oh a talking doll how cute" a woman began to look at DemiMeramon and Calvin "er.... I just love doll?" Calvin tried to cover up DemiMeramon "how nice" the woman began to walk onwards "Thats why im always telling you to stay quiet when we're in the street" Calvin looked a bit made at DemiMeramon "I know, I know now what about my question?" Calvin sighed his head "Me, James and Michelle want to talk about this new Digidestined, we're not sure if we should trust him" Michelle walked across the road to meet up with Calvin "I see you've got a nosey friend with you too" she looked down at Pollonmon "I recent that, I prefer to be called an Intrested companion" Pollonmon smiled at DemiMeramon "Digimon 1, Humans nil" the Digimon both laughed as did Calvin and Michelle "anyone else coming with us then Calv?" Michelle looked at her friend "nope just me, you and James" she nodded "and us Digimon to!" Pollonmon was sure she was mentioned "well here we are" the two entered the door of the building and met with James.  
  
The Digidestined were now in the Digital world in the Gear Savanna area "I dont know if I trust the guy, he just pops up from no where and just includes himself with the group" Michelle sighed "I have to agree with you Calvin, Im not sure I trust him either" the two turned to James "what do you think James?" he turned to face them "I agree" James wasnt sure he should judge Connar since he had done the same thing just a week ago "well I guess we're all agreed then, but I ...." BANG a huge explosion came from a cave at the far side of the Savanna Plains "what was that?" the 3 jumped to there feet "watever it was it came from the teleport area" Floramon pointed to the area in question "teleport area?" James seemed surprised "Yeah it was made when the Fire and Ice type Digimon began there war, kind of a neautral area in the battle" Calvin looked over in the direction of the explosion "what could of caused that explosion?" the Digimon looked at eachother "It must be the one who started the war, IceDevimon" Michelle looked a bit scared "IceDevimon?" she shook "he recriuted all ice Digimon to help him take over the fire cave of the Drill Tunnel" Michelle got out her Digivice "Then we better get over there - DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Floramon smiled "Floramon Armour Digivolve to ..... Bushmon, The Bush of Belief!"  
  
"Petal board!" a board of Petals appeared in front of the group "Jump on" Bushmon encouraged the 3 "Lets get over there quickly!" Flaremon wanted to reach the destination the quickest, he was a fire type himself "Dont rush theres a lot of fire Digimon in that cave" Calvin tried to calm down Flaremon "what fire Digimon live in the cave?" James looked at Calvin "uh....theres....uh....." Floramon laughed "Theres Meramon. DemiMeramon, Boarmon, Flarizamon, some Flamedramon, you know those kinda Digimon" Michelle looked at her "Fire Digimon?" Floramon was not happy with Michelle's sarcastic reply "And the Ice Digimon?" Nyrodramon jumped "My turn, theres Frigimon, Mojyamon, Mammothmon, SnowAgumon, Icemon, SnowGoburimon, and Hyogamon, you know those kinda Digimon" James and Michelle both smiled "Ice Digimon?" Nyrodramon turned away "Digimon 1, Humans 1" the Digimon stopped talking "there it is, theres Savanna Plains!" The kids and the Digimon looked at a gigantic plain of land that went as far as they could see as the sun began to set "It beautifal" Michelle looked at the scenery "to bad its the place holding the war" Calvin pointed at some Frigimon who were fighting some Flarizamon "we better stop them" James jumped off of the board and to the ground "lets get you to the Ultimate level!" He got out his D-terminal that held the Golden Digi-egg "Golden Armour Energize!" Nyrodramon jumped of the board "Nyrodramon Golden Armour Digivolve to ........ Nyrodramon!???" James looked shocked "Lets try again" he held out his D-Terminal "Golden Armour Energize!" Nyrodramon once again jumped up "Nyrodramon Golden Armour Digivolve to ........ Still Nyrodramon!!!" James looked at his Terminal "why can't Nyrodramon Digivolve?" Calvin jumped off "We must only be able to use the eggs once" Michelle looked over the edge "Why only once?" Calvin checked his Terminal "I dont know but it must be a good reason".  
  
"I guess its back to Armour then!" James got his Armour-egg out "DIGI- ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Nyrodramon just walked out "Nyrodramon Armour Digivolve to ...... Destinymon!"Destinymon flew up into the air "First lets stop these guys from fighting!" He looked down in their direction "Discuss of determination" the discuss cut through the air and knocked down the Digimon "Leave them alone it has nothing to do with you!" Michelle looked over "who is that guy?" James stood still without a word "IceDevimon!" Calvin pointed to the evil figure on the cliff "I must warn you - I take no prisonors!" He flew out at Bushmon "Frost claw!" IceDevimon's claw hit Bushmon and knocked her down to the floor as she De-Digivolved back into Floramon "mmm Data!" IceDevimon began to go down after Floramon "FLAREMON!" Calvin shouted out tto his friend "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Flaremon began to run over to Floramon "Flaremon Armour Digivolve to ...... Ignitemon! The Flame of Forgiveness!" Ignitemon jumped in front of Floramon "Leave her alone!" IceDevimon smiled "you show affection towards this girl and her Digimon dont you" he looked at Calvin "This will not gain you any points!!" he pulled himself back "Zero Freeze!" the icy wind hit Ignitemon "so .... cold" the coldness effected Ignitemon more because of him being a fire type.  
  
Flaremon was lyeing on the ground of the plains "He made Ignitemon De- Digivolve aswell!" James was worried "Mammothmon finish the Digimon!" he pointed at Destinymon "Look out, DESTINYMON!" Mammothmon rampaged towards Destinymon from behind "Tusk Crusher!" the attack from the ultimate knocked Destinymon down "Destinymon!" James ran towards Destinymon "James!" he fell through the air as he De-Digivolved to Nyrodramon "Nyrodramon!" James jumped to the floor and caught Nyrodramon before he hit the ground "why didnt IceDevimon attack Destinymon himself?" Calvin pondered to himself "We'll never beat him he's to powerful, what can harm him?" Michelle began to cry as James stood up "Thats it!" the two looked up at James "Nyrodramon can you fight without the Armour -egg as back-up?" both of the two looked shocked "I dont think so" James gripped his hand "well your gonna learn how to now!" he got out a Digi-Vitamen he had got givin by Sarah "eat this it'll give you alot of energy" he stepped forwards "Ok he's finally snapped!" Michelle looked at him with caution as he thought to himself "The conditions for Digivolving according to Izzy: step 1 - The Digimon needs alot of energy" he looked over at Nyrodramon who was eating the vitamen "check" he looked forwards again "step 2 - The human friend must be in danger" he walked forwards and took a deep breath "take this!" he threw hisArmour-egg to Calvin "keep an eye on this for me" Calvin was looking worried "what are you planning to do" James paused and looked forwards towards IceDevimon "what needs to be done" he began to start running towards IceDevimon....  
  
"James what are you doing?!" both Calvin and Michelle tried to get through to James who was running straight for IceDevimon "JAMES!" Nyrodramon flew after James "arh a nice snack!" IceDevimon reached out and grabbed James "Leave him alone!" Nyrodramon sped up after IceDevimon "Tornado Slicer!" Nyrodramon's attack ricoched off of IceDevimon "enough of this, nothing is this annoying!" he began to squeeze James "aaarrrrggghhh!" James began to choke "Nyr .... Nyr ....Nyrodramon!" Nyrodramon rose up with a glint of Determination in his eye and Hope in his heart "James!" Calvin looked at the battle from a distance with Flaremon in his arms and Michelle by his side "he wont last much longer" James was almost uncontious "Nyrodramon wen over to James "James? wake up, im here, its me Nyrodramon" he got no reply "Im not gonna let there be a repeat of what happend to Brachiomon" he kept knocking James on the head, expecting an answer "come on wake up!" IceDevimon was abotu to finish off James as a peice of paper fell out of James' pocket "whats this?" Nyrodramon opened the peice of paper "My dream Digimon?" Nyrodramon looked at the picture of James with himself standing with him "Thats me!" he looked at the picture "I was thought up in James' head" he looked at the peice of paper again "I wont let you down James, ill be your Digimon untill the end .... your partner .... your friend!" a tear fell from Nyrodramon's eye onto James' Digivice "what? the Digivice is glowing? I fill more powerful, enough to Digivolve without the egg!"  
  
"Nyrodramon Digivolve to ...... ANGEMON!" Angemon came out of the Digivolution and knocked James out of IceDevimon's hand "No an Angel!" Angemon layed James on the floor by Calvin and Michelle "is he ok?" Floramon looked over at him "he's fine" Calvin looked over him "You will pay for not only enslaving these Digimon into evil, but also for hurting my friend!" he flew up in front off IceDevimon "Angel Rod!" Angemon battered IceDevimon with his rod "I wont give up Angel" Angemon glared at him "You are evil IceDevimon! And you must pay for what has happend!" the rod disappeared into Angemon's fist "Time to ask for forgiveness IceDevimon!" he waited for an answer but he did not reply "Hand of Fate!" the glow of the attack hit IceDevimon in the chest "I told you IceDevimon, Good will always beat Evil" the Digimon began to laugh "why are you laughing? explain yourself!" the Digimon laughed as he discintigrated "well Angel you only wrong on a catch ..... your friend!" he laughed as he discintigrated into nothing "All of you stop!" Angemon called out to the fighting Digimon "what will this battle acomplish?" he gazed at the Digimon who stopped fighting "we are trying to get land that was once ours" the Ice Digimon looked upset "when was this?" Angemon looked at the tunnel "We do not know IceDevimon did not tell us" the Fire Digimon put their hands out "what is this for?" one of the Frigimon looked for an answer "You have been lied to" Angemon looked at them once again "we have done something terrible" the Fire Digimon smiled "forgive and forget" the Ice Digimon also smiled and shook the Fire Digimon hands "we must set of now back the Freezelands, Thank you Angemon" the Digimon waved at the Digidestined and the other Digimon.  
  
"all of that was caused by one lie?" Floramon seemed shocked "If one lie such as that can cause war what would 5 or 10 or 20 do?" Calvin looked upset "and we had to let James almost sacrifice himself to stop the fighting" Michelle looked at James who was still asleep on the ground "he did it to make me Digivolve" Nyrodramon was upset "what do you mean Nyrodramon?" Flaremon was confused with the situation "He knew that I would Digivolve into Angemon and that I would have an advantage because of IceDevimon being evil" Calvin pated Nyrodramon on the back "theres no way he could of been sure what you'd Digivolve into" Nyrodramon passed over the piece of paper to Calvin "he drew this" Calvin looked at the picture "my dream Digimon?" Nyrodramon nodded "This just means he drew a picture of you and him because you guys are best of friends" Nyrodramon turned away "I can feel that he created me, I suppose ive always known, but just never belived it" Michelle looked at Nyrodramon "But you came out of his Armour-egg so how can you be made up?" Nyrodramon looked at James "I dunno but im upset he tried to get himself hurt just to help me to Digivolve" Flaremon looked at Nyrodramon "he got you to do it though" Nyrodramon curled up next to James "Well he shouldnt have!" a tear from Nyrodramon's eye hit James on the face "wha......" everyone looked down "James!" Nyrodramon jumped up "yeah" Michelle hit him round the head "ouch whats that for?" Michelle began to cry "For being stupid!" she giggled "Dont do that again" Calvin was putting on a serious face "and if you think Michelle's bad wait untill Sarah hears about what you did!" James got up "I guess my plan worked if we're all still here" Nyrodramon looked upset again "PLAN! PLAN! YOU ALMOST GOT KILLED!" James stopped smiling "Sorry Nyrodramon" Nyrodramon flew up "Lets get outta here ive had enough of the Digital world today!" the group began to make there way back to the computer the get home.  
  
Watch out for part 9 of Digimon guardians - Fireball! The Blazing Entrance of Meramon!  
  
email comments to 


	9. Fireball! The Blazing Entrance of Meramo...

Fireball! The Blazing Entrance of Meramon!  
  
"He what!" Sarah was going through the roof "He almost got himself killed to get Nyrodramon to Digivolve!" Calvin looked a bit worried "sush! he's asleep at the moment he went through alot" Sarah looked out of the window "Well if he was the one who wanted to get caught by IceDevimon he got what he deserved!" Calvin sighed "Im not gonna let you in if your gonna be like this to him Sarah" she turned to Calvin and took a deep breath "Ok ok just let me see him" Calvin stepped out of the doorway, Sarah walked into the room "James" she was wispering "You know he needs to rest" DemiNyrodramon came from the top of the bunkbed "Is he ok?" DemiNyrodramon looked at him "He's ok considering he almost got killed" Sarah turned to Crawlmon "Make sure I dont do something as stupid as that" she was trying to cover her emotions with anger "Stupid? I thought it was quite a good idea at the time" James was awake behind them "Your Ok!" she hugged him "you dont have to squeeze ... me so hard" she pulled herself away "Tell me you wont do that again!" she used her serious voice "well I hope I wont have too" James began to laugh followed by Sarah who couldnt keep a straight face.  
  
"Connar?" Calvin was surprised "what are you doing here?" Connar looked a bit unwelcomed "I heard James was in a bit of bother yesterday so I decided to come and see how he was" Calvin moved out of the way to let him in "oh by the way....." Calvin was worried that Connar knew what he thought of him "this is Beakmon" a small blue and white Digimon with a beak came out of Connar's coat "Is DemiMeramon around?" the Digimon jumped down and began inspecting the house "sorry about him, he's very ..... anxious". "So IceDevimon is defanatly destroyed?" James was checking that some good had come from his stupidity as DemiNyrodramon would say "Thats what im told" Sarah looked at him "why did you do it?" James seemed a bit quiet about it "So DemiNyrodramon would Digivolve" he seemed happy with his answer "How did you know he would Digivolve if you were in danger?" she knew he was holding back on something "It was er ..... a hunch" She seemed upset as she began to walk through the door "how can I be your friend when you will onloy tell me what you want me to know?" she looked at the floor "common Crawlmon" Crawlmon followed behind her "Sarah ... wait!" she closed the door and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Beep" Calvin's D-terminal went off "another disturbance?" Sarah came from the top of the stairs "Looks like it" she put on her coat "we cant just leave James on his own" Calvin was not willing to go and leave James alone "Ill stay with him, you two go" Connar volanteered himself for the job "Thats great, common Calv .." She grabbed Calvin's arm and dragged him out of the door,slamming it behind them "Wait for me!" DemiMeramon ran out through the cat flap after them "why does he care so much about leaving James on his own?" Connar couldnt understand why Calvin was so cautious "Its because even though Digimon who havent got a partner cant properly pass through to the real world, they have enough energy to come through and try and destroy him while he's injured from battle" Beakmon looked happy that he was so smart "Im gonna defenatly teach you about being less of a know it all" Connar laughed "I better check on James" Connar walked up the stairs as Beakmon jumped into the kitchen in search of food "James you in there?" Connar poked his head through the door "it's me Connar" James looked at Connar "where did Sarah and Calvin go?" he seemed wairy of Connar after what Calvin had said "they had to go to the Digital world - there was a distubance" James started to get up "I gotta go and help them" he fell to the floor still in pain from the battle with IceDevimon "Your staying here, your benched remember" DemiNyrodramon jumped off the top of the bed "and you'll have to go through me to get there" DemiNyrodramon stood by the door "Ok ok ill get back to sleep.  
  
"Right we have to wait here for Ryan, Justin and Kelly there coming to" Sarah put away her D-terminal "any reply from Michelle and Scott?" Sarah looked at Calvin's D-terminal "well Scott's singing yet again and Michelle's not in the mood to go after the last time" she nodded "well there here, that was quick but it is an emergancy" Ryan, Kelly and Justin came through the door "Ready? DIGI-PORT OPEN!" the Digidestined came out in the desert of the Digital world "Where's this disturbance then?" Ryan was being his usuaul impatiant self "well according to this we're in the right place now "Calvin checked the terminal again "yep right here" everyone looked round "I cant see anything unusual round here" Justin seemed a bit annoyed nothing was wrong, Kelly turned around "um guys...." Sarah looked into the horizan "what is it Kelly?" she paused "Um the sands moving upwards" everyone turned round "Now thats something you dont see every day" Betamon looked upwards at the hill "Get out of here this is my domain!" the sand blew away to reveal a huge yellow Digimon with a mask on "ut oh its Cyclonemon!" Hagurumon looked at the huge Digimon "I think its time to even this match out a little!" Sarah and Calvin got out there terminals "DIGI- ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" "Kunemon Armour Digivolve to ..... Glademon! The Insect of Innocence!" "Flaremon Armour Digivolve to ..... Ignitemon! The Flame of Forgiveness!" Sarah raised her arm "Time to attack! Go for him guys!" all the Digimon ran forwards to battle with Cyclonemon.  
  
"Hyper Heat!" a blazing light shot out from Cyclonemon knocking down Betamon and Hagurumon "Dinomon you need to Armour Digivolve!" Cyclonemon saw what was about to be done "Arm Bomber!" Dinomon went flying into a sand pitt "Glademon go get him!" Sarah called over to Glademon "Hyper Heat!" yet again a beam of heat shot out but this time at Glademon, knocking her down and De-Digivolving her to Kunemon "Ignitemon it's up to you now!" Ignitemon ran forwards to attack Cyclonemon "Flame of Justice!" Ignitemon's attack flared out and hit Cyclonemon "You will pay for that Digimon!" Cyclonemon began to spin around on the spot "whats he doing?" Calvin looked confused "He's creating a sandstorm! everyone get to cover!" the group began to get to save places "Im staying with you Ignitemon!" Calvin stood in the same spot not moving an inch "Calvin look out!" the sandstorm went raging towards Calvin, Ignitemon tried to stop the sandstorm but got shot back by an updraft from it "CALVIN!" Calvin began to run away but the sandstorm caught him as he went inside the tornado of sand "Calvin!" Ignitemon jumped up yet again to try and get into the sandstorm "Where are you going!" Cyclonemon jumped up out of the sand and hit Ignitemon in the face "Arm Bomber!" the bomb went down right next to Ignitemon "Explode!" the bomb exploded and Ignitemon De-Digivolved to Flaremon.  
  
Cyclonemon once again dissappeared into the sand "Ca ... Calvin" Flaremon slowly dragged himself over to Calvin "are you ok?" Calvin looked at his friend half awake from the sandstorm "Thanks Flaremon you tried your best" he coughed "Im going to try even harder this time!" Flaremon got up off of the ground and walked over to where Cyclonemon had went under ground "Whats the matter Cyclonemon? you afraid of someone as small as me?" the ground began to shake "Nothing to be surprised about, the fact is your just scared of me!" Cyclonemon jumped out of the ground "How dare you!" another Cyclonemon jumped out of the ground "Theres two of them!" Justin looked at both the Cyclonemon "No wonder we couldnt defeat him, when one got hurt the other came out!" Ryan looked annoyed "and they messed with Dinomon!" both the Cyclonemon faced Flaremon "we will show you how scared of you we are!" both the Digimon pulled back ready to attack as Calvin looked at his friend "Flaremon get out of there!" Calvin got up and ran over to his friend "Hyper Heat!" Flaremon turned around "Calvin!" Calvin was running torwards Flaremon "You cant do it Flaremon get out of here while we can!" Calvin's Digivice began to glow "The Digivice is glowing!" both of the Cyclonemon looked angry "Common Flaremon lets see if they can handle your proper Champion level instead of Armour!" he held his Digivice "DIGIVOLVE!" "Flaremon Digivolve to ..... MERAMON!"  
  
Meanwhile in the real world James was checking on the group on his D- terminal "there fighting two Cyclonemon and Flaremon's the only one who can fight!" Connar looked at the D-terminal "But Flaremon's Digivolved now he can handle it" James got out of bed and put on his trainers "Even so he's gonna need help by the looks of things so im going - with or without you" Connar looked surprised at how Determend James was to help his friend "DemiNyrodramonyou commin?" he looked at the top of the bunk "Of course I am, we stick together remember" DemiNyrodramon jumped off the top of the bed "are you commin Connar?" he looked at James and DemiNyrodramon "No ill stay here in case someone comes here" James nodded as he went downstairs "Hurry up DemiNyrodramon need to get there soon!" James ran through the door and over to the gate to the Digital world.  
  
"Hyper Heat!" the attack from both Cyclonemon shot torwards Meramon "Thats not gonna hurt a flaming Digimon like me!" Meramon ran forwards "This is for my friend Calvin!" he began to spin "Fireball!" a huge flame, much unlike most a normal Meramon's fireball hit one of the Cyclonemon and discintigrated him straight away "You will pay for doing that to my brother!" the Cyclonemon stood still "Attack merge!" nothing happend "what did that do?" Meramon looked intrigued "this!" Meramon looked worried "Hyper Bomb!" a huge bomb blew up and knocked down Meramon "now how to avenge my brother" Cyclonemon held his arm up to use his attack "Hand of Fate!" the bright glowing energy of Angemon's attack hit Cyclonemon and knocked him down "It's Angemon!" Dinomon pointed in the direction of the attack, Calvin looked over "Thanks James" he looked at Meramon "Go for it buddy!" Meramon jumped off the ground and began to run over towards the Cyclonemon "This is for my friend and for any other inncocent being you mayhave harmed!" Meramon jumped into the air "FIREBALL!" the huge flame went down and hit Cyclonemon "time to say discintergrate Cylconemon!" the Digimon began to discintergrate like his brother "Someone will defeat you someday Digidestined! Someday!".  
  
The gang all walked over to eachother "Im glad thats over and done with" Justin smiled "Your glad? im the one who got hit by the attack!" Hagurumon laughed as James got over to the gang "ouch!" Sarah hit James yet again "whats that for?" she laughed "for getting out of bed" the whole group laughed "Ok next time ill let you get hurt all on your own" James began to laugh "ouch" Ryan laughed "that'll teach you to laugh when your hurt wont it" everyone smiled "common guys pizza on me" everyone was shocked that Ryan had actually comitted a selfless act towards them "as long as I dont have to pay like last time" Calvin began to laugh again as did the others "Common you guys it only every happend once!" they all laughed as they made there way back to the computer "I thought you said that was your way of getting a free meal?" Dinomon laughed as he ran after the others "Hey come back here Dinomon you've just told them my master plan!" Ryan ran after the rest of the group "hey guys wait for me!".  
  
"Beakmon" Connar sat looking at his friend "what is it" Connar looked out of the window "do you think there'll be mad if they find out that ive been watching them from a distance for a while now, when I could of been helping?" Beakmon looked at him "probaly not cause they all know as well as I do that your pritty stupid when it comes to stuff such as introducing yourself" Beakmon laughed "what shall I do if they ask how I became a Digidestined?" Beakmon looked at him "Tell the truth, tell them that you got your Digivice ages ago like it happend" He stopped looking at Beakmon "and what would if they say if they found out that I was the one who created Poltergiestmon?" Beakmon looked at his friend "It wasnt your fault he turned out like that, the evil Digimon put that virus into him" Connar looked at Beakmon "Did you ever wonder what he would he might have been like if he didnt get infused with that virus "I dont think I know" Connar looked at him "what would of been his Rookie level if he wasnt infected?" Beakmon smiled "thats easy Muchomon" Connar smiled "another one of you, now thats what I call evil" he laughed "but ill never escape the fact that he turned into something that tried to desstroy my friends" Beakmon went quiet "I should of stopped him when I could, when he was Hauntmon" Beakmon jumped on his lap "If we did he would have just Digivolved to Shuddermon then to Poltergiestmon much quicker" Connar looked out of the window "I guess".  
  
Watch out for the tenth part of Digimon Guardians which is dedicated to my mate Scotttakashi (Scott from the story) for all the incouragement he's given me intitled A heart of Gold, A head made of Titanium!  
  
email comments to or leave a message on the group! 


	10. A Heart of Gold, A Head Made of Titanium

A Heart of Gold, A Head made of Titanium  
  
"Flaremon's Digivolved too?" Scott was upset that he had missed two Digivolutions "Why didnt anyone email me?" James sighed "The fact we were in danger probaly stopped us from stopping what we were doing to email you to get there!" Calvin laughed "But luckily we've now got two Digimon who can Digivolve to Champion without an Armour egg, even though it does come in as a handy back up" Scott looked upset "I wish Foxmon could Digivolve too ....." he paused and looked up "And Im gonna come to the Digital world with you guys this time and im gonna wish he can!" James and Calvin laughed "Wishing dont have anything to do with it" Calvin laughed but James stopped and thought of his world and how a simple wish helped saved his world "Wishes are something that no one knows about, for all we know our wishes could come true" Scott and Calvin looked at James weirdly "Oookk" they laughed "come on im goin now you coming James?" Calvin walked to the door of the reseraunt "No im gonna go back to the house for a while" Scott jumped up "Im coming with you Calvin!" he ran over to Calvin "Off to the Digital world, huh DemiFoxmon" DemiFoxmon popped his head out of Scott's bag "That's right" James sighed "Who you going with?" Calvin began to speak "Well ...." Scott interupted "Sarah and Ryan are coming with us!" James laughed "Good luck Calv!" Calvin looked at James "What for?" James calmed himself down slightly "Surviving a day with Scott!" both James and Calvin began laughing "HEY!" both of them stopped laughing "Sorry Scott" he laughed "Got ya!".  
  
"Master shall we destroy the Digidestined for you now?" A mumbling Devidramon talked to a shadow upon wall "Do you think you can if he beat Poltergiestmon?" the Digimon nodded "Poltergiestmon was only a Digimon who was granted power by you master, and he failed you because of his own greed!" The shadow laughed "How did he do that? are you sayning my desition was wrong?" the Devidramon bowed onto the floor "No master please forgive my stupidity!" The shadow emerged from the wall, a dark figure in a black cape, with large black wings coming from his back and legs "I should destroy you right here!" the Digimon was angry "Please do not harm me Im so sorry Shadow lord!" the Devidramon was scared off the mysterious Digimon which he called "Shadow lord" the Digimon smiled "The Digidestined will learn that true evil comes in the form of a shadow, for I ShadowDevimon will destroy them in ways that are imagonable!" the Devidramon's eyes began to glow "Minions of the Shadow lord arise!" the stone gargoyles of the wall began to glow as many Devidramon burst through the stone "Devidramon I want you to destroy the Digidestined! Now!" ShadowDevimon spinned his hand around as the ceiling of the castle began to open "Do not come back untill the Digidestined have be totally anhillated!" the Devidramon flew out of the castle and to the direction of the Digidestined's next known place of entry to the Digital world.  
  
"Hurry up Sarah!!" Scott hurried along Sarah who was taking her time to enter the building "Calm down Scott we're not gonna miss anything" Ryan was laughing his head off at Scott at the time "I know, I know I just wanna get there as soon as I can!" Calvin sighed "Who gave Scott the sugar?" Ryan was joking with Scott now "Sugar?" Scott got confused "Dont worry Scott, Ryan's just acting like his usuaul self" everyone laughed "Come on lets go before Scott blows a fuse!" DemiFoxmon looked at Dinodramon angrily for his comment "Thats what you get living with Ryan" Crawlmon laughed "Ok Ok calm down you guys" Sarah held up her Digivice "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" the group went through the computer to the Digital world "Ah the Digital world!" Scott was running about like a lunitic "Seriously you guys did he knock his head or summin?" Ryan was looking a bit worried over Scott's actions "He's just excited leave him alone Ryan" everyone looked around "What are we here to do then?" everyone went silent "Um ..... I dont know" Sarah looked puzzled "You are here to be destroyed!" the Devidramon flew down out of the sky "Crimson Claw!" the attack knocked down Sarah "Leave her alone!" Kunemon jumped in front of the swooping Devidramon "Dark Tail!" the Devidramon's tail hit Kunemon and knocked her into Sarah who was on the floor "Look!" Calvin was pointing into the sky at the other Devidramon "There's tons of them!" Scott looked at the other 9 Devidramon "How are we gonna beat 10 Devidramon?" even Ryan was worried "With Luck" Scott held his Digivice tight in his hand.  
  
"Everyone Digivolve!" Calvin was taking over for the injured Sarah "Right" Ryan got out his D-terminal "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Dinomon ran in front of Sarah "Dinomon Armour Digivolve to ...... Raptormon! The Carnivore of Compassion!" One of the Devidramon began to dive towards Sarah "Fossil Quake!" the fossils flew from out of the ground straight into the incoming Devidramon causing him to fall to the ground "Crimson Claw!" 2 more of the Devidramon began attacking "Foxmon Armour Digivolve!" Scott got out his Terminal "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Foxmon ran in the direction of the Devidramon "Foxmon Armour Digivolve to ..... AquaFoxmon!" AquaFoxmon jumped into the air ramming one of the Devidramon to the side "Aquatic Torpedo!" the torpedo went towards the flying Devidramon blowing him out of the air "Way to go AquaFoxmon!" all of the Devidramon stopped circling in the air and stopped without a movement "This doesnt looke good!" Calvin looked up "And were one down to!" he looked over at Sarah all of the Devidramon started to come down towards the Digimon "FLAREMON! DIGIVOLVE!" Flaremon ran into the battle zone "Flaremon Digivolve to ....... MERAMON!" the flaming Digimon came and stood behind AquaFoxmon and Raptormon ready to attack.  
  
"Crimson Claw!" the attack hit AquaFoxmon knocking him back towards Scott "Im really getting annoyed with that Crimson Claw attack!" Meramon stepped back to get more distance "Fireball!" the flaming ball shot at the Devidramon but only managed to knock 2 of the Devidramon and only one actually got hurt "These guys are tough!" Raptormon looked round at AquaFoxmon who was getting up from the last attack "Ok thats it no holding back!" AquaFoxmon grinned "Aquatic Torpedo!" the torpedo flew up towards the Devidramon but missed them "You missed us you worthless Digimon!" the Devidramon laughed at AquaFoxmon "Oh yeah?" AquaFoxmon looked at the torpedo that had stopped right behind the Devidramon "Leave this one to me!" Meramon jumped up "Fireball!" the fire went straight into the un exploded torpedo causing an explosion "2 Devidramon down!" the Digimon looked at the 2 fading Devidramon "Attack at once" the Devidramon began there bombardment "Crimson Claw" all 8 of the attacks went into AquaFoxmon who flew into the air while De-Digivolving to Foxmon "Dont worry Foxmon im coming for you!" Scott ran in the direction of Foxmon to find his friend "What's that thing?" Calvin pointed at a strange hole in the sky covered by darkness "That "Thing" is the "Thing" that will destroy you for good!" The starnge figure of ShadowDevimon began to emerge from the hole "But you may call me ShadowDevimon!" Sarah got up of the floor "Let me guess these Devidramon are under your orders!" ShadowDevimon laughed "Well done child you very clever, but not clever enough to beat me!" he moved his arm to point at Sarah "Attack!" the Devidramon all began to go for Sarah yet again "Leave her alone you freaks!" Dinomon stood directly in front of Sarah "Fossil Quake!" the stones flew towards the Devidramon holding them off for a few minutes.  
  
"Foxmon where are you!" Scott called out to his friend "Down here" Scott looked into a giant ditch to see Foxmon laying there "Are you ok?" Scott jumped down to his injured friend "I have to help the others fight ShadowDevimon!" Foxmon tried to get up but fell to the floor "How are you gonna beat him he's an Ultimate and your only a Rookie, plus you've just been De-Digivovled from AquaFoxmon so what are you gonna do?" Scott looked into Foxmon's eyes "I know I can make you Digivolve!" Foxmon grabbed Scott's hand "Digivolving is not a thing you can make happen, it's something that only occurs when you truly understand how important our friendship is" Scott looked at Foxmon "How are you so wise? you didnt get it from me" Foxmon laughed "Friendships are a magical thing and when they are truly understood anything is possible as long as its in our hearts" Foxmon began to fade away "It looks like im gonna to have to leave you Scott ....... Promise me something ...." Scott grabbed Foxmon "I wont let you go Foxmon!" Scott looked at Calvin and Meramon "And if you stay I know we'll be just as powerful as Calvin and Meramon" Foxmon began to fade even more "FOXMON YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!" ShadowDevimon and the rest of the group looked over at Scott and Foxmon "No they've worked out the key!" ShadowDevimon looked at Foxmon "FOXMON DIGIVOLVE!" Scott cried out for his friend as his Digivice began to glow "Thank you Scott" Foxmon got up of the ground and began to walk over to Meramon and Raptormon glowing with light "You've finally learnt that our friendship is more than luck ..... and is actually Fate" Foxmon began to glow even more "And now its time for me to Digivolve!" Foxmon began to run forwards towards ShadowDevimon "Foxmon Digivolve to ...... TITANIUMFOXMON!".  
  
"Foxmon Digivolved!" Calvin couldnt belive his eyes "ShadowDevimon I may not know what your plan is but I WILL stop you!" TitaniumFoxmon began to run faster towards the Devidramon "Titanium Blaster!" the gigantic attack shot at the Devidramon and the one shot caused all the Devidramon to fade away "That is for devoting yourselfs to ShadowDevimon!" he looked at ShadowDevimon "Now for you!" Ryan looked at TitaniumFoxmon then at Raptormon "what does Foxmon have that Dinomon doesnt?" TitaniumFoxmon locked on to ShadowDevimon "Fox Laser!" the attack knocked ShadowDevimon and caused him to fall to the floor "Wow TitaniumFoxmon knocked him down with one shot!" Sarah couldnt belive how powerful TitaniumFoxmon was "I will come and get you back in the one palce you wont expect Digidestined!" ShadowDevimon flew back up and through the hole "Ill give you this clue to work out where!" the hole began to close as an card floated down into Sarah's hands as TitaniumFoxmon, Raptormon and Meramon De-Digivolved back into Foxmon, Dinomon and Flaremon "What's it say on the card Sarah?" Scott walked over to the rest of the group "It doesnt have any writing...." Calvin looked at the card "Only a picture...." Ryan strolled over to the others "Of who?" Floramon looked at the card "An Agumon?!".  
  
The group walked through the door of Calvin's house "I dont get it what does this card mean?" Sarah was confused by the card "He's gonna attack the Agumon?" Ryan didnt really care what the card meant "James is clever he'll probaly be able to crack the code" the group all walked upstairs with the Digimon "Hey James you there?" Scott poked his head through the door "yeah hey Scott" the group walked through the door "Hey everyone" they all looked at James "Your good at working out stuff from the Digital world James" Sarah smiled "Um ... I guess" Sarah gave him the card as she told him what happend in the battle "So this ShadowDevimon said he'd get you where you least expect it?" the group nodded "Let me have a look at the card" Sarah passed James the card "AN AGUMON!" everyone seemed shocked at James' reaction "Im gonna go see if I can work out what this card means, Im goin to the Digital world .... see ya!" James ran down the stairs and out of the door "Ok that was weird" Ryan looked out the window "Yep he's goin to the Digital world" Sarah looked at him through the window "Im worried about the way he acted though......". James knocked on the door of Jijimon's house "Ah James" James walked in the house with Nyrodramon behind him "Does this mean what it meant in my world?" he slammed the card down on the table "Im afraid it does" Nyrodramon looked at James and Jijimon "What are you two goin on about?" James looked at the card "Then this reality's world are gonna find out about Digimon pretty soon ..... and it wont be on friendly terms either .....".  
  
Look out for part 11 of Digimon Guardians "The battle between the beetle and the ghost - Digimon invade the real world!"  
  
Post any comments or questions to the group! 


	11. Digimon Invade The Real World

The battle between the beetle and the ghost - Digimon invade the real  
world!  
  
"James where did you go last night?" Calvin looked at James "I went ... er ...." Calvin did not look happy "Dont lie to me James, we're friends and friends should be honest with each other" James smiled "That's more Connar's department, im the Determined one" James laughed "Dont try to change the subject" Calvin looked angrily at James "I think ...." James made sure that Calvin wasnt suspicous of where he was actually from "The card may mean that ShadowDevimon has found a way to travel from the Digital world to your one" Calvin looked oddly at James "You mean OUR world?" James looked worried at Calvin "To much pressure, your speaking like your not from this world" Calvin began to laugh as James just put on a fake smile "How did you find out that ShadowDevimon may be able to get into our world? Jijimon?" James nodded "Um .. yeah" DemiNyrodramon fell off the top of the bunk "You guys worry to much, Ive never heard of anything that allows a Digimon to travel to this world without a Digidestined" DemiMeramon also jumped down from the top of the bunk "Anyway even if he did what would it have to do with cards?" James looked out the window "A whole lot .... a whole lot .....".  
  
"SKULLSATAMON!" ShadowDevimon called for his most worthy minion "What is it my lord?" ShadowDevimon gave Skullsatamon an evil grin "Now that ive finally worked out the secrets of the cards and the gate I want to know if my army is ready" The Skullsatamon pressed a button on a computer of ShadowDevimon's lair "I have searched far and wide for the most evil of Digimon that are willing to work for our "Cause" if you will" the computer screen split into four section "Go on" Skullsatamon nodded "I have found four very powerful Digimon, each of which will take command of a small army of Digimon when we set out for our Digimon ..." ShadowDevimon looked upon the screen "First off is SkullMammothmon - he will take the animal/mammal Digimon into battle, second is WaruMonzaemon - he will take the machine/android Digimon, third is Triceramon - he will take the dinosaur Digimon and finally is Vilemon and he will take the "left over Digimon"" ShadowDevimon smiled "good im glad to see these powerful Digimon helping with our cause" Skullsatamon nodded "And what exactly is the plan then master, you havnt been telling me anything" ShadowDevimon smiled "The "real" world is said to be so powerful and good, but I see it as just another world that needs controlling ...." Skullsatamon nodded yet again "I am going to take control of this world and its pittiful inhabitants or close the gate to the Digital world trying" Skullsatamon looked at him "How will you be able to take control of the planet master, you lost so much energy in your battle with Dinobeemon you have been stuck in your human form rarther than in your true form" ShadowDevimon grinned "I have found that the children of this world have a special quality that is some what incredible when they wish for something, whatever these pitiful humans want" Skullsatamon looked at his master "But if this power was to somehow travel into me I would become invinceable!" ShadowDevimon began laughing at the top of his voice "Get the army ready we set out for the real world tonight!".  
  
"NO!" James woke up from his sleep in hysterics "James are you ok?" Calvin looked at him from the top of the bunk "Yeah im ok, just had a really freaky dream" Calvin got down from the top of the bunk "about what?" James looked at him "ShadowDevimon was taking something out of me ..... and I lost Nyrodramon" Calvin's sister barged through the door "I dont know what you two losers are doing but will you shut up so I can get my beauty sleep!" she walked out of the door "Looks like you need it Kate!" she grumbled back to her bedroom across the hall "For once I agree with you sister Calvin" DemiMeramon looked down from the top of the bunkbed "Ok Ok we'll go back to sleep" Calvin went back to the top of the bunk to get back to sleep "BANG!" James and Calvin both jumped out of bed "what on earth was that!" James and Calvin both ran to the window "Im not seeing this!" James and Calvin were looking out of the window to see some Goburimon and Ogremon destroying the shop across the river from them "No way the Digimon are in the real world!" Calvin looked a bit worried as he got out his D-Terminal "Looks like you were right the Digimon are invading this world!" James turned and looked at Calvin "What are you doing? Its 11pm at night!" Calvin sighed "After 9pm the Terminal's beeping system volume increases like crazy ... If your not already up it'll defenitly wake you for sure!" he hit the send button "Right everyone should get a message to meet us in the park in 10 minutes so we better hurry!" Calvin got dressed and put on his jacket as did James "Ok as long as I dont get blamed for waking up Sarah!" they both ran out of the door and down the stairs "Hey bro come and look at this!" Calvin's mum, dad and sister were all gathered round the Tv "what is it?" they went over to the Tv "Look!" she pointed at the Tv "Monsters have been spotted everywhere in the Uk ... this is Big Ben at the current point in time ..." on the Tv was a picture of big ben "Tuskmon!" James was looking at the screen that clearly had a picture of Tuskmon attacking big ben "and this is what is going on at the thames now" Calvin looked at the screen "Theres the Goburimon and Ogremon we were just looking at!" James ran to the door "No time for looking lets go! theres Digimon all over the Uk and we need to help get rid of them!" Calvin and James ran out of the door to meet there friends to help sort out the Digimon.  
  
"Such a puny world..." ShadowDevimon looked across the horizon "And such an easy place to get to" Skullsatamon came up to ShadowDevimon "The Digimon have taken there armys out and there are also hundreds of Digimon going out on there own or in groups to help you my lord" ShadowDevimon smiled "Good, Good now I want to find an adiquate place for my base" ShadowDevimon looked at Skullsatamon "Right my lord .... there is one place that I have seen, a shopping centre, It has enough room for all the children you will aquire" ShadowDevimon sighed "I suppose it will suit my "Needs" and it should be big enough for me" Skullsatamon grinned "And I have also got a team to protect you - a group of Keramon and also some Kurisarimon" ShadowDevimon nodded "You may take your leave now". "Ok who's missing?" Sarah looked round the group "Ryan, as per ususual" Sarah looked angry "Im here Im here!" Ryan came running over to the rest of the group "Right Ill deal with you later Ryan but for now lets sort out the problem at hand" everyone nodded "So theres about 30 Goburimon and 20 Ogremon do you think we can handle it?" Sarah looked round the group whilst taking her leader role "We're slightly out numbered at the moment but with a bit of Digivolving we should be able to handle it" Connar looked upset "I guess theres no use for me and Penguinmon since he cant Armour Digivolve" Kelly went to cheer him up "Dont worry we need all the help we can get!" Michelle nodded "Ok everyone we need to get our Digimon to Digivolve to Champion then attack! Lets go!" everyone stood in a line "DIGIVOLVE!".  
  
"DemiNyrodramon Digivolve to ..... Nyrodramon!" "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ..... ANGEMON!" "DemiMeramon Digivolve to ..... Flaremon!" "Flaremon Digivolve to ..... MERAMON!" "DemiFoxmon Digivolve to ..... Foxmon!" "Foxmon Digivolve to ..... TITANIUMFOXMON!" "Crawlmon Digivolve to ..... Kunemon!" "Kunemon Armour Digivolve to ..... Glademon! The Insect of Innocence!" "Pollonmon Digivolve to ..... Floramon!" "Floramon Armour Digivolve to ..... Bushmon! The Bush of Belief!" "Dinadramon Digivolve to ..... Dinomon!" "Dinomon Armour Digivolve to ..... Raptormon! The Carnivore of Compassion!" "DemiBetamon Digivolve to ..... Betamon!" "Betamon Armour Digivolve to ..... Whirlmon! Whirling Wisdom!" "Gearmon Digivolve to ..... Hagurumon!" "Hagurumon Armour Digivolve to ..... Droidmon! Technological Truth!"  
  
"Ok Everyone move out!" everyone looked down at the river "Slight problem Sarah" she turned to Justin "Whats that?" everyone pointed at the river that seperated them and the Goburimon and Ogremon "Well ..... um ..... BUSHMON!" Michelle looked worried "Bushmon can use Petal Board to get us across the river!" everyone nodded "Its a big load but ill do my best" Bushmon span round "Petal board!" the petals all joined into a board to carry everyone across "Im ready for battle!" Raptormon jumped onto the board with Ryan on his back "Whoh look at that!" everyone looked around "Who said that?" the group looked in all the different directions "Up here!" the group looked up to see tons of kids on there balconys looking down at them "Just what we're looking for!" a group of Saberdramon flew down out of no where "All of you get inside!" Connar ran into the building to go up to the children "Do not try and stop us Digidestined!" one of the Saberdramon flew down towards the Digidestined "Black Saber!" everyone jumped to the floor "Ill hold off these Digidestined while you collect the familys from inside the building!" the other two Saberdramon began to go after the children "Leave this to us we can actually fit into the building!" a massive group of Thunderballmon appeared out of the Saberdramons backs "I told you it was a good idea to let us tag along!" the Saberdramon laughed "Very well now get those humans!".  
  
"How are we gonna be in two different battles at once?" Calvin looked at the Saberdramon, then at the Ogremon and Goburimon "I guess we have to split up" Sarah went towards the river "Right Michelle, Justin and Scott you come with me along with Bushmon, Droidmon, TitaniumFoxmon and Glademon" the group split up "And of course the rest of you are over there got it?" everyone nodded "Ok lets go!" Sarah and the others went across to the other side of the river to battle the Ogremon and Goburimon. "Hand of Fate!" Angemons attack hit the attacking Saberdramon "Ive got this one you guys sort out the other two!" Meramon went for the next Saberdramon "Fireball!" the flame knocked the bird out of the sky "Ive got this one then!" Whirlmon went up to attack the final Saberdramon "Ive got this one! Raptormon you go and help Connar and Pengiunmon inside!" Raptormon ran inside the building closely followed by Ryan. "Eternal Slapping!" Pengiumon began to attack one of the Thunderballmon "Oh yeah!" the Thunderballmon kicked back Penguinmon "Thunder ....." Raptormon ran up and knocked away the Thunderballmon "Fossil Quake!" the attack made the Thunderballmon discintergrate "Thanks Raptormon" Pengiunmon hopped up "No time for that lets go help the kids and there familys".  
  
"Angel Rod!" one of the Saberdramon fell to the ground "Hand of Fate!" the Saberdramon skralked at Angemon as he faded away "Thunder Volt!" beams of electricity darted out at the Digimon knocking them all down "Angemon are you ok?" James ran over to Angemon "Im fine just a bit shocked" the Thunderballmon laughed "MASTER! WE ARE READY!" everyone looked up "Do they know there talking to themselves?" Calvin looked at the sky "I dont think they are look!" a black vortex opened in the sky "Everyone get in there before I decide to hurt you!" one of the Thunderballmon brought out the residents of the building "Get in!" James jumped up "CONNAR! RYAN! HURRY UP!" the last of the people went in the hole as it closed "We're here!" Connar and Ryan came running onto the top balcony with Raptormon and Penguinmon "Too late" the group of Thunderballmon laughed as they flew out into the sky "Back to the base!" The Saberdramon stopped going towards the Digidestined and flew off after the Thunderballmon "Darn we're too late!" Angemon and the other Digimon got up "Not quite!" James turned to Angemon "What do you mean?" Angemon picked up James as Whirlmon picked up Kelly on her wave with Calvin, Meramon, Ryan, Raptormon, Connar and Penguinmon "We're following them to there base!" the Digimon began to move after the Thunderballmon and Saberdramon "Ok but im mailing Sarah!" James emailed Sarah via his D-Terminal to tell her what was going on.  
  
"And there going after them now" Sarah read out the message to the rest of the group "Looks like its just us going after the Ogremon and Goburimon now" Bushmon stopped the board "We're here" Scott jumped off "Ok then ..... ATTACK!" the Digimon and Digidestined went into battle with the Goburimon and Ogremon "Pummal whack!" the group of Ogremon started to attack whilst the Goburimon continued with what they were doing "Thats it im not messing about here!" Sarah moved forwards "Everyone attack at once, we should be able to get rid of all of the Ogremon at once!" Justin looked at Ogremon before he said anything "Ok" everyone agreed and started to attack "Insect Inferno!" the flame shot out in the direction of the Ogremon "Root Roter!" the viney roots joined with the flames "Titanium Blaster!" TitaniumFoxmon's attack also joined with the other two attacks to make one massive attack "Gear Grenade!" grenades shot at the Ogremon aswell as the giant attack causing a massive explosion "Everyone duck!" the group went to the floor to get out of the backdraft of the attack "Is it over?" Justin looked up "Look the attack to out all 20 of the Ogremon and 20 of the 30 Goburimon!" Michelle couldnt belive the power of the attack "look the other 10 Goburimon are running away! we won!" Scott was jumping about "Dont be so hastey Scott!" Sarah pointed at a huge Raremon that had come from behing the building "Breath of Decay!" the gas went straight for the Digimon "NO its caused them to De-Digivolve back into Rookies!" Justin pointed at the Digimon that they could jus see now the gas was fadeing.  
  
The Raremon began to make its way over to the Digimon "You leave them alone!" Sarah got up and distracted the Raremon Sarah get out of there heres going after you!" Sarah began to run away "Hurry Sarah hes almost right behind you!" Sarah looked at Michelle who was calling out as she tripped on a stone in the ground "SARAH!" Justin looked scared of what was about to happen "Sa ... Sarah!" Kunemon got up of the ground to see the Raremon going after Sarah "Kunemon help me!" Kunemon began to run towards her "SARAH!" a bright light came from out of Sarah's Digivice "Whats going on?" Michelle didnt know what was going on "Kunemon's Digivolving!" Scott pointed at Kunemon who was beguining to glow "Kuemon Digivolve to ..... KUWAGAMON!" the giant red beetle came out of the light and went after Raremon "Leave her alone!" Kuwagamon grabbed Raremon from behaind and began to spin him round into the sky "You leave my friend alone!" Kuwagamon let go of Raremon sending him into the air "Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon flew at her top speed straight into Raremon right through his chest "That was for even thinking of hurting my best friend!" Kuwagamon pulled her claw out of Raremon and flew down besides Sarah "Are you ok Sarah?" Kuwagamon looked at her friend "Im better than he is" she pointed at the Raremon who was now fading away "Come on we better go and meet up with James and the others now I just got a message saying hes at one of the abandond warehouses by the docks" Justin and Michelle got up and went to get their Digimon as did Scott who was beside Foxmon "Ok Kuwagamon can give us a lift" everyone got onto Kuwagamons back as they flew to the docks to meet up with the others.  
  
"Waaaaah I want my mummy!" a little girl was crying down an alley after her parents were taken by ShadowDevimon's henchmen "What you crying for kid?" a strange looking creature came down the alley, the girl was giving her a strange look as she went silent "No matter I must take you to the Shadow lord so that he may grant me more power!" the girl turned he head sideways at the Digimon "That sounds like alotta work" The creature stopped walking and looked at her "How old are you kid?" the girl smiled "Im 7, im a big girl" the creature looked at her and thought to herself "For some reason I feel like I gotta help this kid instead of harm her" the creature looked at her "Why am I feelin like this towards her?" the creature walked up to her "How coot ur like a Teddy!" the creature looked at her bizarrely "Whats ur name kid?" the creature seemed eagur to find out about the girl "Im Sami, wats ur name?" the girl looked at the creature "Names ViElecmon" the girl smiled, then looked upset "Whats wrong now kid?" the girl started to get tears in her eyes "Ur like the other teddys ur gonna take me away" she began to cry "Calm down kid I wont do that" even ViElecmon was shocked at how she was being so kind "U promise to be my friends and play games wit me?" the girl began to cheer up "Sure kid ... why not".  
  
Whats with Sami and ViElecmon? If you want to know look out for part 12 of Digimon Guardians - The bonds of Friendship - Ill fight with you Dinomon!"  
  
leave any comments on the group. 


	12. I'll Fight With You Dinomon

**The bonds of Friendship - Ill fight with you Dinomon!**

"Whats the plan Sarah?" Justin looked at his friend as he layed behind a crate at the docks "Im not sure to be honest, I dont know whats going on" Connar looked round the side of the crate "Looks like there hiding someone or something in that warehouse" the group looked at the warehouse "I dont want to meet whats in that warehouse - it must be huge!" Michelle looked at the roof of the warehouse "Im getting a sore neck looking at the roof!" James looked at the door of the warehouse which was now opening "Someones coming out!" the group went quiet as they looked at the entrance to the warehouse "Why are we going quiet all of a sudden?" Nyrodramon was speaking at the top of his voice "Shut up Nyrodramon!" Calvin hit Nyrodramon round the back of the head "Hey that hurt!" a Digimon from the warehouse looked in the Digidestineds direction "Deltamon - Champion level. His attacks are Triple forces and Serpent bite" Sarah looked round "No time for researching Kelly" James stood up "What are you doing James?" everyone looked at him "Im making sure Ryan doesnt feel like an idiot" Sarah grinned "Well thats impossible since he has no brain, and anyway what do you mean not feel like an idiot?" James pointed at the warehouse, where Ryan and Dinomon were running straight towards the entrance "So much for planning and being a team" Calvin sighed "Oh well we better go and help him" the group got up from behind the crate and ran towards the warehouse.

"ViElecmon?" Sami was searching round some boxes "Found you!" Sami began to jump up and down across the alley at the excitment of finding ViElecmon "Ok now kid I gotta go now, get back to what im here for" Sami began to get tears in her eyes "Common kid dont start this again" ViElecmon began to walk out of the alley "WAAAH dont go ViElecmon!" ViElecmon got to the end of the alley by the road "I cant just leave that kid there" ViElecmon turned round and ran back towards Sami "Come on then kid lets go!" the two began to play games again "Now what is ViElecmon doing playing with that worthless human!" a strange figure emerged from the top of the building across the road from Sami and ViElecmon "I must inform Vilemon about this...this... Traighorism!" the Digimon smiled "Looks like I may get a reward ... second in command to the shadow lord!" the Digimon flew off to the docks to meet up with his commander.

"Century of Stone!" a huge rock went flying towards Deltamon "Humans? arrgh Digidestined!" the Deltamon smiled "Triple forces!" the attack burst out at Flaremon, Betamon and Dinomon "No way his one attack got 3 of our Digimon!" Justin began to shake in fear "Ok enough Rookie attacks! Go for it Nyrodramon! DIGIVOLVE!" Nyrodramon went closer towards Deltamon while the others re-grouped "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!" Angemon began to battle with Deltamon whilst the others began to think up a plan "Look theres a Digimon heading towards the warehouse!" Hagurumon pointed at the strange Digimon in the sky who was looking at Sami and ViElecmon a few minutes ago "SandYanmamon ... Champion level, attacks are Desert Storm and Flying Break" the group looked at Kelly who was looking up all the information "Is that totally necessary?" Kelly grinned "maybe not" she laughed "We need to get into that warehouse!" Ryan ran forwards "Ok then Kunemon, Flaremon, Foxmon Digivolve!" all of the Digimon went to back up Angemon "Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!" Kuwagamon went flying into the air "Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!" TitaniumFoxmon jumped into the space near Deltamon "Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON! Meramon ran over to the battle "Ok you guys keep Deltamon busy we'll go for the warehouse!" Hagurumon and the others all made there way over to the warehouse whilt Angemon and the others fought Deltamon.

"Power Guilitine!" the Deltamon went flying into the ground "Theres the entrance!" Justin pointed at the big doors that were opened "Ok lets go, but keep your eyes peeled!" the group slowly made there way into the door of the warehouse "So you say that ViElecmon has betrayed the Shadow Lord?" the Sandyanmamon nodded "Then we must punish this insurbordinance!" the Sandyanmamon smiled "Good work Sandyanmamon ... I want you to take the army of Agumon and destroy ViElecmon and this child that turned her against us!" the group heard the Digimon in the shadowed section of the warehouse "a kid and a Digimon?" Michelle gasped "And the kid made the Digimon good to" Kelly looked at the Sandyanmamon "We're gonna have to sort out the problems here quick!" everyone looked at her "Look!" she pointed at a door that was opening with groups of SnowAgumon, ToyAgumon and ClearAgumon coming out "Ok but we better sort out Deltamon and that Digimon in the shadows first!" Connor looked out the door "Hand of Fate!" the attack from Angemon went straight into Deltamon "AARRGGHH ILL GET YOU DIGIDESTINED!" the Deltamon discintegrated "Looks like Deltamon's taken care of" the Digimon came out of the shadows "WHAT! DIGIDESTINED!" the Digimon looked in the direction of the group "Vilemon - Champion level, attacks called nightmare shocker" the Vilemon smiled at the Digidestined "Sandyanmamon you take the Agumon and get ViElecmon and this child, ill sort out the Digidestined!" the Sandyanmamon and Agumon ran out the back door "Now time for my time to defeat the Digidestined!" the Vilemon flew over in the direction of the Digidestined.

"Nightmare Shocker!" the black ord of energy went towards Ryan "RYAN LOOK OUT!" Dinomon flew into the air taking the attack in place of Ryan "DINOMON!" Ryan ran over to the injured Dinomon "Dinomon are you ok?" Dinomon smiled "Im ok just a little dizzy" Ryan smiled "You stay here and rest" Justin couldnt belive that Ryan was so caring towards Dinomon "Hagurumon ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE!" Hagurumon went forwards "Hagurumon Armour Digivolve to ... Droidmon! Technological Truth!" Droidmon went into battle with Vilemon "You will never defeat me Digidestined ... I am one of the Shadow Lords best minions!" Connor laughed "He hasnt got a good minions then has he?" Droidmon stepped backwards "Gear Grenade!" the grenades shot out at Vilemon "Its not strong enough, we need the power of a pure Champion!" TitaniumFoxmon ran inside the warehouse "You called?" he jumped next to Droidmon "Fox Laser!" The Vilemon hit the wall "Fireball!" the flaming ball shot into the warehouse and into Vilemon "Time to finish this off!" Kuwagamon smashed through the roof of the warehouse "Scissor Claw!" the attack went straight through Vilemon like Angemons attack did to Deltamon "Your to late Digidestined the Shadow Lord is gaining more power by the minute!" James came running in "What about ViElecmon and this Kid ... Where are they?" the Vilemon laughed "Like I would tell you!" Angemon came in the warehouse from outside "Perhaps you would like to re-phrase this answer!" the Vilemon looked at Angemon "Ok, Ok shes in one of the alleys in Crown street, one of the many places that is my teritory!" the Vilemon faided away "Ok everyone we better go!" Angemon picked up Dinomon "Come on you lot Kuwagamon can give us a lift!" the group got one there Digimon and went over to crown street to fing ViElecmon and the child that Vilemon spoke of before the Sandyanmamon and Agumon army got to them.

"ViElecmon do u hear dat noise?" ViElecmon looked round the corner of the alley "Quick kid get somewhere safe to hide!" Sami looked at ViElecmon "Wats da matter ViElecmon?" ViElecmon ran over to Sami and began to nudge her "No time o explain kid, get a move on" Sami smiled "Are we playing hide and seek?" ViElecmon sighed "Um yeah kid ... and we're hiding from the teddys" Sami began to cry "More bad teddys?" ViElecmon looked into Sami's eyes "Yeah kid, but there after me ... you go and hide and ill protect you!" Sami smiled "ViElecmons my Guardian Angel!" Sami smiled more as she hid behind some boxes "Ah ViElecmon or should I call you traitor!" Sandyanmamon smiled "What do you want you big bug with no colour co-ordination?" Sandyanmamon looked angrily at ViElecmon "I have been sent to destroy you for joining the side of the humans!" ViElecmon realized she had been seen with Sami "Where is that puny human now anyway?" ViElecmon didnt say a word "Not talking hey? ... Agumon find the child!" the ToyAgumon came into the alley and began searching for Sami "You leave her out of this!" Sandyanmamon turned to face ViElecmon "So you know where she is!" ViElecmon nodded "Somewhere away from your clutches!" The SnowAgumon and ClearAgumon came into the alley and grabbed ViElecmon "We'll see about that wont we!" Sandyanmamon turned away "Desert Storm!" ViElecmon went flying into the wall "You leave ViElecmon alone!" Sami jumped up from behind the boxes "Ah the child ... cease her!" ViElecmon got up "Sami ... run!" the Agumon army began to go after Sami "WAAAH I WONT TO GO HOME!" Sami fell over "Leave the child along!" Sandyanmamon looked around for the person who said the voice "Angel Rod!" Angemons rod flew in front of the Agumon and knocked them down as Sami looked into the sky "Pritty an Angel..."

"ANGEMON?" Sandyanmamon saw Angemon come down from the skys to attack "Leave this place you puny Digidestinds Digimon!" The Agumon began to get back up "Desert Storm!" Sand span round creating a tornado "Titanium Blaster!" TitaniumFoxmon, Kuwagamon and Meramon came running into the alley "More Digidestined? Agumon Attack!" the ToyAgumon, ClearAgumon and SnowAgumon all began to attack the Digimon "All at once now!" Sandyanmamon laughed as he and the Agumon army attacked "Toy Flame! Little Blizzard! Precious Flame!" all of the Agumon aimed there attacks for Kuwagamon, Meramon and TitaniumFoxmon "Argh!" the Digimon fell to the floor and De-Digivolved back to there Rookie levels "Betamon, Droidmon, Pengiunmon attack!" Sarah started the orders "Desert Storm!" Sandyanmamon's attack knocked down the Digimon "Floramon! try and hold them back!" Floramon went in front of the group "Rain of Pollon!" the Agumon jumped out of the way of the attack "Little Blizzard!" the SnowAgumon attacked Floramon and knocked her down with the other Digimon "Everyone attack the Angel!" the Agumon aimed there attacks "Toy Flame! Little Blizzard! Precious Flame! Desert Storm!" the attacks all hit Angemon "I ... Cant ... stay at ... the Champion ... Level!" Angemon fell to the floor and De-Digivolved to Nyrodramon "I have to fight!" Dinomon got up from where Angemon had left him to be safe "Dinomon you cant fight your to badly hurt!" Ryan grabbed hold of his friend "And im not going to lose you!".

"Now that those annoying Digidestined are out of the way I can finally sort out that traitor and her human friend!" Sandyanmamon began to float over to Sami and ViElecmon "I have to fight otherwise that little girl will get hurt!" Dinomon pulled away from Ryan "Im not gonna let you fight on your own Dinomon!" Ryan looked at his friend "Then fight by my side, dont keep me from what I must do!" Dinomon looked into Ryan's eyes "Ok Dinomon we'll fight them as a team" now Sandyanmamon was almost right in front of Sami and ViElecmon "Leave them alone!" Dinomon ran into the alley with Ryan right behind him "Century of Stone!" the stones flew at Sandyanmamon "Hey kid come on we need to get you into safety" Ryan came and grabbed Sami and dragged her out of the battle "What about ViElecmon?" Ryan looked at ViElecmon "Dont worry Sami im gonna help fight these bad teddys!" Ryan took Sami to a safe Distance "So theres one more Digidestined left is there ... Ill finish you too!" Sandyanmamon floated backwards "Agumon Attack!" Dinomon and the Agumon began to fight "The rest of you Agumon get that girl!" the Agumon began to attack Sami "Precious Flame!" ViElecmon ran towards Sami "SAMI LOOK OUT!" Sami closed her eyes as the attack hit ViElecmon "ViElecmon?" Sami opened her eyes "VIELECMON!" Sami began to cry as Ryan checked on Dinomon "Dinomon look behind you!" some of the Agumon attacked from behind "Toy Flame!" the attack hit Dinomon as he fell to the floor.

"Dinomon!" Ryan ran over to his friend "Im sorry Ryan I wasnt strong enough to win ..." Ryan began to get a tear in his eye as Dinomon's eyes shut "Dinomon ... Ill fight with you ... my partner ... my friend!" Ryans tear fell onto Dinomon's face as his Digivice began to glow "Dinomon?" everyone looked over at Ryan and Dinomon "Looks like Dinomon's Digivolving!" Justin looked at the two as Dinomon got up "Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!" Ryan looked at his friend "Dinomon you Digivolved!" Ryan smiled "And it is thanks to you Ryan! now to sort out these Agumon!" one of the ToyAgumon ran out of the alley "Get ready Agumon army your gonna become data!" DarkTyrannomon ran towards the Agumon "Fire Blast!" the gigantic flaming attack shot otu at the Agumon "aaaahhhh!" all of the Agumon turned to data "And now for you Sandyanmamon "Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon's tail rammed into Sandyanmamon knocking him down "I may be discintergrating now Digidestined but you have not one ... you have only defeated one of the four leader Digimon and theres three more left!" Sandyanmamon turned into data as DarkTyrannomon De-Digivolved to Dinomon and met up with Ryan.

"ViElecmon!" Sami ran over to her friend "Are you ok" Sami squeezed ViElecmon as hard as she could "I will be when you stop choking me" Sami let go of ViElecmon "Im gad your ok ViElecmon I was woried you were hurt" a bright light began to glow "ooo a pritty light" a Digivice appeared in the light and went over to Sami "No way this kids got a Digivice!" Ryan was back to being slightly snobish "Shes a Digidestined then, and ViElecmon is her partner" Sarah smiled "Welcome to the group Sami" Sami smiled at her "This is bad for all of us, now that the Shadow Lord is here he wont stop until his forces defeat us..." James looked at his watch "We better get back its 3am and its school tommorow!" the group looked at him "If ShadowDevimon is capturing everyone its best to stay in one place" Calvin didnt look to happy "But we're Digidestined so we cant just go and hide and hope it goes away ... we have to fight ShadowDevimon and get rid of him before he completes watever he's up too" everyone nodded "Is everyone agreed we fight until we sort out this mess?" the group nodded "Ok then lets find something to eat and work out our plan.

"So Vilemon has been defeated by the Digidestined?" the ToyAgumon nodded "By one one Digimon?" the ToyAgumon nodded again "He was always just an amiture" the ToyAgumon nodded "Im sick of your agreeing ..." the Digimon looked down on the ToyAgumon "Heart Break!" the ToyAgumon discintergrated as the Digimon came out "But these Digidestined will no t defeat the great WaruMonzaemon!" The Digimon looked on a screen in front of him "Guardromon, Mekanorimon head to the location of the Digidestined and take them out!" The Digimon walked to the window of the building he was in "ShadowDevimon Vilemon has been defeated but I will take over where he lost ... I will destroy the Digidestined ... once and for all ...

Look out for part 13 of Digimon Guardians - Isnt Kiwi a fruit?


	13. Isn't Kiwi A Fruit?

**Isnt Kiwi a fruit?**

"Come on mum we have to go!" Michelle was pulling her mums arm "No Michelle im not going to run away from watever these things are!" Michelle's mum was standing firm "Come on honey we better go" Justin walked through the door with his dad following "Justin's explained to me about these monsters" Michelle looked at Justin not very happily "I had to tell him sis, he said he wouldnt agree until I told him what was going on" Justin's dad nodded "Ok ok let me just pack some things" Michelle and Justin's mum began to walk over to her bedroom "No time mum we have to go and meet up with the others" Michelle's mum looked at her "How do you know so much, you've grown up so much in such a little time" Michelle smiled "Ive learnt that you have to depend upon your friends just as much as yourself ..." Justin agreed with her "and that if you want to stay safe from the Digimon..." Michelle's mum butted in "Digimon? what are Digimon?" Justin looked at his older sister "We have to tell them ... they have to know ..." Justin and Michelle's looked at them quite confused "Mum, Dad these monsters are called Digimon..." both of the parents nodded "There are some good Digimon and some bad ones two" Justin took over "The Digimon capturing people are the bad guys..." the parents continued to nod "But we have the good ones to help us ... we fight as a team to help stop these bad ones" Both of the parents looked at their children "You have these Digimon?" Justin and Michelle now nodded "Where ... who ..." Justin walked into the bedroom "You know those "Stuffed toys" we're always carring around" the parents nodded as Justin walked out with Floramon and Hagurumon "There not the stuffed toys" Floramon walked up to the Justin and Michelle's mum "We Digivolved - its what happens when are friends are in danger" Michelle and Justin's mum sighed "Theres so much to take in..." Justin's dad looked out the window "Some of those Digimon are coming over to the building" Michelle ran over to the window "We better get out of here - theres some Mekanorimon and Guardromon heading straight for us!" Hagurumon looked at the Digimon heading in there direction "Well there coming up the only exit and we're near the top of the building" Floramon ran to the balcony "If I Armour Digivolve I can give us a lift down to a safe place but ill need a distraction" Hagurumon smiled "Leave that to me ... Leave it to me ..."

"Ill have to stay and help Hagurumon, you go ill be ok" Justin's mum grabbed hold of him "Im not leaving you here!" Michelle grabbed her mum's arm "I know you think that me and Justin are still kids that cant look after ourselves but we can ... and I wont let Justin fight on his own" Michelle got out her D-Terminal and sent an email "Right Ryan's a block away and will be here with Dinomon in two minutes" Michelle's mum cried "But...But..." the kids dad hugged there mum "Its ok Justin's alot smarter than we give him credit for, he'll be ok for 2 minutes" Justin's mum nodded "Ok then lets get out of here!" Michelle grabbed her Digivice "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Floramon ran into the space on the balcony "Floramon Armour Digivolve to ... Bushmon! The Bush of Belief!" Bushmon jumped over the balcony's edge "Petal Board!" the petals fromed a board under Bushmon's roots "Jump on!" Michelle and her mum and dad got onto the board "Ok its Hagurumon's turn!" Justin pulled out his Digivice "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Hagurumon went out the front door "Hagurumon Armour Digivolve to ... Droidmon! Technological Truth!" Droidmon picked up Justin and put him on his shoulder "Justin be careful!" Justin and Michelle's mum called out to her son as he and Droidmon disappeared down the stairs "Ok Bushmon take us to the hideout!" Bushmon floated with her petal board to take the family to the hideout.

"Gear Grenade!" Droidmon's grenades bombarded the Mekanorimon and Guardromon "Twin Beam!" Droidmon got blown back against the building wall "Ok maybe I shouldnt have volunteered for this" Justin jumped off of Droidmon "Fire Blast!" DarkTyrannomon came from round the block of flats blowing apart the Mekanorimon to data "Come on Justin lets get out of here!" Ryan ran over to Justin and Droidmon while DarkTyrannomon fought the Guardromon "Thanks Ryan" Justin got up with Droidmon "No problem but hurry up we've gotta get to the hideout!" the two and there Digimon began to make there way round the corner of the flats leaving behind the Guardromon "Did Michelle and my mum and dad get there?" Justin began to get out of his fighting mood "Yeah I got a mail from her saying you made a good distraction".

"Your all Digi-people?" the groups parents seemed genrally shocked "Um thats Digidestined" James pointed out the errors of the parents "And your the ones who fought them last night?" the group nodded in unison "This is to much!" Calvin's mum sat on a box as the other parents began to talk "BEEP!" the D-Terminals began to go off like crazy "What is it Kelly?" Kelly opened her Terminal "A large group of Digimon heading our way!" Sarah looked out the window of the warehouse, the groups hiding place "How many is "Large"?" Connor looked at her "Id say about 20 - 25" the parents all began to worry in shock "Calm down we're here to protect you!" Nyrodramon flew down from the ceiling of the building "Tell him that Nyrodramon!" Betamon looked towards a Gigadramon who was standing by the entrance of the warehouse.

"Tornado Slicer!" Nyrodramon began to attack Gigadramon whilst the group and their parents went to the back of the warehouse "Beta Slugger!" Betamon also began to attack the Gigadramon "Puny Rookies your attacks do nothing!" the Gigadramon opened his wings out "Guilty Wing!" the Digimon all got knocked down "Hey leave them alone!" Droidmon came down the road with DarkTyrannomon "Fire Blast!" Gigadramon got knocked back leaving room for the other Digimon to attack "Nyrodramon, Kunemon, Foxmon, Flaremon you know what to do!" the families all looked puzzled from James' command "Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!" the families looked up as the small Kunemon became Kuwagamon "what happend to the bug?" Calvin's sister looked at him "She Digivolved" Foxmon and Flaremon got ready to Digivolve "Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!" Calvin's sister looked in amazment as Flaremon became Meramon "He's a flaming man?" Nyrodramon sighed "This is gonna be one long night!" Foxmon ran outside "Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!" the families just gasped this time already seeing the Digivolutions of Flaremon and Kunemon "I dont think ill be shocked or surprised this time!" Calvin's sister was now becoming a newcense which could be told by her brothers face "Ok then this will make you gasp sis!" Calvin pointed to Nyrodramon "What is he becoming an old woman? thats the only thing that'll shock me little bro" Calvin and James grinned at each other as the groups families focused on Nyrodramon "Go for it buddy!" Nyrodramon also began to grin "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!" everyone who wasnt a Digidestined in the warehouse began to gaze in amazement at Angemon "He's ... He's ..." Calvin's sister was shocked "An Angel?" Calvin grinned "Now what were you saying about not being shocked?" Sarah wasnt smiling "Less talk, more fighting the bad guys!" the Digimon all went outside to protect not only there partners who were there best friends but also their loved ones aswell.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon aimed for Gigadramon's wings "Ha you puny Digidestined cant even hit me!" Gigadramon swooped down towards the Digimon blowing them down with ease "Guilty Wing!" the attack knocked down the tired DarkTyrannomon and De-Digivolved him to Dinomon "Everyone watch out he's an ultimate remember!" Calvin looked at Meramon who was going for Gigadramon "Fireball!" the flame flew towards Gigadramon but was blown down by Gigadramon's wings "Everyone make him a land lover!" everyone looked at Connar with a strange look "I mean take out his wings all at once!" the Digimon nodded "Titanium Blaster!" TitaniumFoxmon began to bombard Gigadramon with his attack "Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon flew in and bit one of Gigadramon's wings "Angel Rod!" Angemon threw his rod so that it hit Gigadramon on the head "Roaring Fire!" the flames from Meramon's attack began to burn away Gigadramon's wings "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Gigadramon fell to the floor in pain "You will pay for that!" Gigadramon rose from the ground "Giga Byte Wing!" the attack knocked back all of the Digimon De-Digivolving them back to Rookies "You leave them alone!" Michelle jumped out of hiding with Floramon trailing behind her "Ah my first human to destroy!" Gigadramon raised his claw "MICHELLE!" Justin and Droidmon ran into the warehouse "What!" Gigadramon swang round knocking down Justin and grabbed Droidmon "Reboot Reboom!" Gigadramon threw Droidmon next to Justin as he exploded "JUSTIN!".

Michelle began to run over to her brother "Justin! wake up!" everyone looked over as Michelle grabbed her brother "Justin ... wake up ... please ..." Michelle began to cry as she held her brother in her arms "Rain of Pollon!" Floramon began to attack Gigadramon "What? you honestly expect that attack to even harm me?" Gigadramon laughed "Its my fault ... I should have been a better sister ... I should have been the one in danger not him ..." Michelle looked up at Gigadramon, he had a sinister smile and was standing there as Floramon attacked him "Floramon?" Michelle looked at Gigadramon as he raised his claw "Floramon look out!" Gigadramon pounded his claw to the floor where Floramon was attacking "Floramon!" She looked at her brother and then Gigadramon's claw "Its happening to everyone I care for ... their getting hurt because of me ..." She got up "Well not any more!" she clenched her Digivice "I belive that I can make myself stronger as a person ... and as a friend" The Digivice began to glow "My Digivice is glowing ... Floramon must be able to Digivolve ..." The light began to glow beneath Gigadramon's claw "Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!" Gigadramon's claw got thrown up into the air "Now that wasnt very nice "Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon began to attack Gigadramon without stopping "You ... wont ... beat ... ShadowDevimon!" the attack began to make Gigadramon discintergrate "No beaten by a Champion!" Gigadramon fell to the floor "I am sorry master!" Gigadramon completly disappeared as Justin began to wake.

"Ok thats weird" Calvin check his D-Terminal "Whats that Calv?" Ryan walked over to him "All those enemy Digimon that we picked up on our Terminals..." Everyone looked at him "Are gone!" Flaremon came over to Calvin "ShadowDevimon must be trying to psyche us out - if we think theres hundreds of Digimon heading our way we'll run and hide in the fear of defeat" Scott looked puzzled "That made no sense what so ever" Foxmon laughed "Actually it does - he cant beat us so he trys to make us think that we cant beat him making us lose Hope" Kiwimon walked outside the warehouse "Um you guys theres a giant teddy with a claw heading our way and he dont look happy!" Sami tried using her D-Terminal "Hes um ... War ... War ...WaruMonzaemon! Yegh I got it!" ViElecmon smiled "Guys I think we better get ready for battle!" Kelly got out her Terminal "Ill help Kiwimon!" Betamon began to make her way outside "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Kelly ran out with Betamon "Betamon Armour Digivolve to ... Whirlmon! Whirling Wisdom!" WaruMonzaemon began to run towards the Digidestined "You Digidestined will now learn what pain truly is "Heart Break Attack!" WaruMonzaemon began to plough through the Digidestined "Warpmon Take what they care for!" a strange Digimon appeared from nowhere "Warp Teleportation!" a giant warp hole opened in front of the groups families "Look out!" the group tried to get to their families but were blocked by WaruMonzaemon "NO!" the warp hole closed as Warpmon began to disappear "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" WaruMonzaemon gave an evil smile "You'll pay for that!" Kiwimon and Whirlmon attacked with all there power "Pummel Peck!" WaruMonzaemon fell to the floor "Water Tornado!" WaruMonzaemon began to discinergrate "You may easily defeat me but when you face ShadowDevimon you shall lose!" James ran up to WaruMonzaemon "Where did Warpmon take them?" WaruMonzaemon "I might aswell tell you since you will not live to help them ... The Mall! hahahah!"WaruMonzaemon completly disappeared, laughing at the Digidestined.

"What are we gonna do now?" Ryan hit his hand against the wall "Theres only one thing to do!" James walked outside the warehouse "Tonight we're gonna attack the mall, taking out any Digimon who gets in our way!" Sarah was worried about James since she had never seen this side of him before "We need to plan our attack we cant just go in there and start fighting!" Sarah looked at him "Ill either do it with or without you but if you dont come then you obvessly dont care about stopping ShadowDevimon!" He began to make his way to the mall "Nyrodramon come on we're going!" Nyrodramon got up "Ill try and calm him down give me10 minutes" Nyrodramon flew out after his friend "Whats wrong with you James you totally lost it in there "Im not letting anyone get hurt!" Nyrodramon looked at him "But why are you pushing away your friends?" James turned to Nyrodramon "Because anyone I care for gets hurt ... Just like Brachiomon ... and im not letting anyone else get hurt" Nyrodramon looked up at his friend "What on Digi-world has brought this on?" James looked into the sky "Seeing Michelle and Justin after what happend ... and thinking how I have no one ... apart from you ..."

Watch out for part 14 of Digimon Guardians - Tanks alot!


	14. Tanks Alot!

**Tanks Alot!**

"So we're all agreed - we're gonna go and try to free everyone from the mall" the group all nodded "Think after we beat ShadowDevimon we can all get a job on tv as the kids who can nod in perfect unison!" everyone laughed "Im gonna go look round for James, you guys go ahead" Calvin began to go in the direction James went with Flaremon trailing behind "All we need - two members of our team going off in one day" Sarah sighed "I think those two prefer each others company to ours" Ryan got up "Well that couldnt be because of you bossiness could it now" Ryan began to make his way to the mall as everyone began laughing at his sarcastic comment "Your cruising for a bruising Ryan!" everyone went to catch up with Ryan as Calvin went out of sight.

"Hey James wait up!" Calvin and Flaremon came from out of the shadows behind James and Nyrodramon "Hey Calv sorry bout losing it back there I guess I went a bit over the top didnt I?" Calvin laughed "A bit? Im thinking more on the lines of alot ... you hurt Sarah alot doing that aswell" Nyrodramon flew down "I think part of Ryan's mood swings are coming off onto James" Flaremon looked at Calvin "Looks like you cant call me a hot head anymore" they all laughed "Are you gonna come and help us without losing it this time?" Calvin looked at him "Yeah, whats the plan then?" Flaremon ran forwards "Were gonna go and attack the mall, but not from the front, the rest of the group are attacking from behind after we make a distraction from the front!" Nyrodramon smiled "Oh goddy a challenge!" James laughed "Let me guess thats why Sarah let you come and find me" Calvin walked ahead with Flaremon and turned his head to look back at James "No thats my personal punishment for you for losing it, trust me Sarah wont let you take it that easily!"

"Right heres how its gonna go me, Kunemon, Scott, Foxmon, Michelle, Floramon, Ryan and Dinomon are goin to draw out all of the Digimon that are guarding the people. When the coast is clear the rest of you go and get everyone outta there to a safe distance got it?" everyone nodded "Ok then ... DIGIVOLVE!"the Digimon began to go forwards "Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!" Sarah jumped on Kuwagamon and began to fly towards the mall "Dinomon Digivolve to ... DarkTyrannomon!" Ryan copied Sarah and followed straight behind "Foxmon Digivolve to ... TitaniumFoxmon!" Scott also followed "Floramon Digivolve to ... Kiwimon!" Michelle caught up with Scott and jumped on TitaniumFoxmon's back followed by Kiwimon "Hey all you Digimon over here!" Sarah got the attention of the Digimon guarding the back of the mall and drew them in front of the building where they could attack all the Digimon at once "Ok Sarah, Scott, Ryan and Michelle have got those Digimon under control lets move in!" Justin took control of Sami, Connar and Kelly to go and get the hostages of the Digimon.

"Titanium Blaster!" the Digimon were all busy fighting the group at the front of the mall as the second part of the group headed into the mall "Right make sure everyones out, I dont want anyone left behind" Justin looked through the door "This isnt going to be to easy Hagurumon looked in the building to see a group of Mekanorimon still guarding the hostages "Ok then lets make a way in!" Kelly smiled "Digi-Armour Energize!" Betamon jumped into a nearby fountain "Betamon Armour Digivolve to ... Whirlmon! Whirling Wisdom!" Whirlmon broke though the doors "Wave Dive!" water crashed through the doors and windows knocking the Mekanorimon down "Can I Justin?" Hagurumon looked up at his friend "Go for it! Digi-Armour Energize!" Hagurumon went into the mall "Hagurumon Armour Digivolve to ...Droidmon! Technological Truth!" Justin, Kelly, Sami, Connor and Sami followed in with ViElecmon and Pengiunmon "Im scared ViElecmon" Sami squeezed ViElecmon tightly "Dont worry Sami me and Pengiunmon will protect you aint that right buddy" Pengiunmon smiled "Of course" Droidmon turned around "Duck!" the group dropped to the floor as Whirlmon and Droidmon threw the Mekanorimon outside "My time to attack!" Droidmon ran out side "Reboot Reboom!" the explosion made the Mekanorimon discintergrate as Droidmon got back together "Is it me or was that to easy?" Connar looked outside and thought about his comment.

"Hurry up everyone we havent got long!" the pedestrians all made there way out of the back of the mall "Is that everyone Kelly?" Justin looked at Kelly who was looking for any remaining people "Looks like it!" the lights begain to go out in the room "You dont think your getting away with those humans do you?" Sami squeezed ViElecmon as tight as she could as the voice came from the darkness "Ive already got away from you dumb Digidestined before and I shall do it again ... but after ive destroyed the traitor who dares to show her face here!" a black hole appeared next to Sami "ViElecmon how do you expect to stay alive when my lord, ShadowDevimon, has got his most powerful warriors to search for you so you may be punished for your most hayness of acts?" a hand came out of the hole and threw Sami to the ground "Leave her alone! Im not sorry for my decsion to betray ShadowDevimon so that I can stay with Sami!" another hole appeared next to Sami "If you do not come with me "Sami" as you call this worthless human will pay the price!" another hand came out but in the new portal "Thats it ive heard enough! Droidmon go!" Justin looked to Droidmon who ran in a grabbed Sami "Im with you Justin!" Kelly turned to Whirlmon who went to stop the hands from catching Sami and ViElecmon.

"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon knocked down the army of Guardromon, Mekanorimon and Tinmon "Theres to many we cant take them!" Sarah turned round to see Ryan and DarkTyrannomon trying to hold off the enemy Digimon but barely succeding "This is why I hate splitting the group up!" A fireball flew by Sarah's head "Did someone call for back up?" James, Calvin, Nyrodramon and Meramon came running towards the battle scene "No I said I hate it when the group split up!" she gave a stern look to James "Ok I deserve that but lets stop fighting eachother and start on these losers!" James grabbed his Digivice "Ready Nyrdramon?" Nyrodramon nodded his head "Ok then Digivolve!" Meramon ran past and joined the battle "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!" Angemon flew into the battle "Hand of Fate!" Angemon aimed for a group of Tinmon at the front of the rest "Uh-oh!" the group of Tinmon discintergrated "Well theres four down" Calvin smiled "Only a gizillion more left to go!" Sarah laughed "Whats so funny?" Calvin looked at her "Look at James!" she pointed over to James who was punching the air pretending to be in the fight "Are we sure he's not turning into Ryan?" Scott ran over to Sarah and Calvin "He's either turning into Ryan or a mime by the looks of it!".

"Who are you?" Connor looked around the shadows trying to spot a figure "Your not very bright are you? Fine I will show myself!" a massive hole opened in the mall then came out the sillouette of the voice "For all you Digidestined who still havent worked out who I am I shall tell you, I am Warpmon!" Whirlmon ran towards Warpmon "Whirlpool Wish!" a hole opened right in front of Whirlmon's attack sucking it into the hole in front of her then another hole opened behind her so she got hit by her own attack "Im not easy to beat like the other Digimon you have destroyed Digidestined!" Warpmon floated to the floor "Warp Punching!" Hole after hole opened around Whirlmon "Whirlmon look out!" Kelly gazed at Whirlmon who was being hit in all directions by the hands emerging from the holes "You see your Digimon couldnt do a thing!" Warpmon laughed as Whirlmon De-Digivolved to Betamon "You leave her alone!" Droidmon came running into Warpmon "Gear Grenade!" the huge explosion caused a dusty mist to engulf the two Digimon "Droidmon be careful!" Justin tried to see Droidmon through the mist but couldnt see a thing "AAGGHH!" Hagurumon came flying out of the mist to the ground "Now that Ive taken care of your annoying friends ill take care of you ViElecmon!" Warpmon began to float over to ViElecmon and Sami "Leave her alone!" Connor ran in front of Sami and ViElecmon "Pitiful humans thinking you can even have a chance of stopping me!" Warpmon knocked Connor straight into the wall "Hey leave my Partner alone! Eternal Slapping!" Pengiunmon came flying into Warpmon "Warp Hole!" a hole opened where Penguinmon was and another by the wall "In you go now!" Warpmon grabbed Penguinmon and threw him into the hole and out the other against the wall "Now I can finally get on with what im here to do!" Warpmon walked over to Sami and ViElecmon, Kelly was holding Betamon in the corner of the mall, Both Connar and Pengiunmon were knocked out by the wall and Justin just stood with Hagurumon repeating the same three words "Ive failed him".

"Justin ..." Hagurumon opened his eyes "Dont blame yourself it was my fault" Justin looked down at his friend "You havent failed a thing Hagurumon you were great, It was me whos failed you" a tear formed in Justin's eye "How have you failed me? Your the best friend a Digimon could ask for" the tear began to go down Justin's cheek "If id have been more willing to fight you could have beaten him" Hagurumon coughed "Its not about the winning Justin its about the taking part that makes you a good Partner" Justin looked away from Hagurumon "But thats it ..." Hagurumon looked at him "Whats it?" Justin looked at Hagurumon "The Truth is ..." Justin's crest began to glow aswell as his Digivice "Go on" Justin looked at Warpmon "The Truth is I didnt want to fight - if I could I would try to find a way not to fight but instead of making me a good partner it held me back from letting you fight I guess" Hagurumon smiled at Justin "You never held me back Justin, In fact you holding back as you put it makes me fight stronger because thats a part of you and you are the reason I fight" Justin looked at Hagurumon "Hagurumon ... Im sorry" Hagurumon looked at him "Stop apoligizing you havent done anything wrong but you think that you say what to do and I fight when in fact we work as a team, sure you dont physically fight alongside me but you fight in your own way - Mentally - thinking up stratagies and stuff like that. Now stop being sorry to me and help me to fight!" Justin smiled "I will Hagurumon!" The Digivice began to glow brighter "DIGIVOLVE!" Hagurumon began to glow with a bright light "Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!" as the light began to fade Justin looked at Tankmon "Hagurumon is that really you in there?" Tankmon smiled at Jusin "Of course it is but this is me at the Champion Level, all thanks to you!" Justin smiled "You show Warpmon that he shouldnt mess with the Digidestined!".

"Hey big, dumb and detachable over here!" Warpmon turned around to see Tankmon "Well well you learned how to Digivolve how clever" Tankmon looked at Warpmon "Trust me Warpmon dont underestimate me I have the power of Friendship Backing me up!" he looked at Justin "Now its time to get rid of you!" Tankmon began going for Warpmon "Warp Hole!" Tankmon dodged the attacks and picked up Sami and ViElecmon and took them over to Justin "Dont worry Sami Tankmon's here to teach Warpmon a lesson he wont forget "Foolish Digimon by doing that you have sealed your fate!" Tankmon turned round "Oh put a sock in it!" Tankmon got into position "Hyper Cannon!" a hole opened at took in the attack and opened again behind Tankmon "aagghh!" Warpmon sighed "How will you defeat me when I can make you own attacks get you!" Tankmon looked at Justin "Ive got it!" Tankmon begain to go towards Warpmon "Hyper Cannon!" Justin looked at Tankmon "Whats Tankmon doing is he crazy?" ViElecmon looked at Justin "No he's done quite the oppisite - he's worked out a battle plan!" Warpmon laughed "Again you want to be hit by your own attack from behind? Very well!" Tankmon smiled as he jumped over Warpmon "whats this?" Tankmon landed behind Warpmon with his back facing him "Oh no!" the hole opened in front of Warpmon and hit him straight in the stomach "Defeated by the Digidestined how emabarrasing!" Warpmon begain to discintergrate as did all the Digimon outside in the battle "Ok whats happend here?" James looked at the mall "Looks like those guys did more than just get the people out of there!".

"I guess that Warpmon must of just made the illusion of an army of enemys and when we destroyed him all of his illusion stopped aswell" Calvin looked at Tankmon "Good plan you came up with Tankmon to bad I couldnt have seen it for myself" Tankmon smiled "Dont look at me it was Justin who taught me to always look for a weakness in an enemys attack" Tankmon De-Digivolved like the others back into Hagurumon "Now that those guys are all out of the way I guess we can go and get some rest!" Ryan began to walk back to his house "Now that you mention it I could do with some sleep too" Justin and Hagurumon began to doze off "Have a good rest guys you deserve it" Michelle picked up Justin and Floramon picked up Hagurumon and they began to walk of back to there house "Hey Kelly come on we better get going our parents will be worried Kelly and Betamon ran and caught up with Scott and Foxmon and made their way back "Come on Connor ill make sure you get back home after your bump on the head "Him get a bump on the head! I was the one who flew into the wall and another thing ..." Connor, Sarah, Kunemon and Pengiunmon all began to make there way back home "I guess it just leaves us now" James looked at Sami "Sami do you know where you live" Sami nodded "Just not from here" Calvin sighed "Come on you can stay with us tonight we're find your house tommorow" Sami Smiled and began to hop along with James and Calvin as if nothing had happend "Im worried about going with Sami" Nyrodramon looked at ViElecmon "Im drawing in all the enemy Digimon after us" Flaremon sighed "Your part of the team now ViElecmon and we're here to protect you, Your not on your own" ViElecmon smiled "Thanx guys" Nyrodramon looked at James, Calvin and Sami who were ahead "Come on we better go before we're left behind" The Digimon all ran after there friends to go home "These Digidestind dont seem powerful enough to destroy both WaruMonzaemon and Vilemon, but still I must keep my eyes on them ... For I am Triceramon!".

look out for part 15 of Digimon Guardians - The Sea Snake of the Wishing Fountain


	15. The Sea Snake Of The Wishing Fountain

**The Sea Snake of the Wishing Fountain**

"What! They didnt even bother to call us!" Kelly looked angrily at Scott "Well James and Calvin said that they were going to go and help Sami find her mum and dad" Kelly looked a bit happier "I can excuse that plus they have been fighting an awful lot lately" Foxmon and Betamon came into the room "What have we done then? Nothing?" Foxmon looked annoyed for not being mentioned "You know what I mean - you've fought too but I think James needs a break from fighting especially after last night and all" Betamon smiled "And Nyrodramon was really upset by that too" Kelly nodded "But still it doesnt mean Sarah and the others can go off to the other side of the river to clear up over there without a single word to us!" Scott backed off in case Kelly got a bit to angry towards him "You know Ryan he wanted to go straight off so they didnt have time to stop and talk" Scott paused "Anyway Connar and Pengiunmon didnt go they stayed behind to get sorted for the next major battle, plus I think they feel left out since Pengiunmon cant Digivolve, well except Golden Armour but we know that we cant do that since the battle with Poltergiestmon" Foxmon looked at the clock in the room "Um if we wanna catch that boat across the river we better get going!".

"Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon smashed the Tyrannomon into the wall of the west mall "How many malls are there in this city?" Justin looked at the map "3 in total - the one where we defeated WaruMonzaemon's lacky's, This one thats filled with Tyrannomon and the one about half an hour north of here" Ryan ran over to them "Well we better go and get rid of these guys I wanna get something to eat before we go anywhere else" DarkTyrannomon bent down "Did someone say get something to eat?" Michelle smiled "Only when we take care of these Tyrannomon" DarkTyrannomon got up "Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon's attack smashed into the 3 Tyrannomon Discintergrating them all at once "Can we eat now?" DarkTyrannomon smiled "Sure why not" Ryan smiled "I swear those to are made for eachother!" Sarah had a smug look on her face as Michelle giggled "The sweet taste of revenge" Justin and Michelle began to laugh as they and there Digimon began to make there way for something to eat "Hey guys what joke did i miss?" Ryan began to run after them "Hey you guys!".

"Made it!" Kelly jumped aboard the boat with Betamon in her arms "Not everyones as fast as you Kelly" Scott began to walk up the ramp with Foxmon following close behind "Just got to go and meet up with everyone else" Kelly looked overboard the ship as it began to move "At least this is only a five minute journey" Foxmon had his head overboard looking like he would through up any minute "Only five minutes?" Betamon was upset since she wasin her enviroment being around the water "Betamon how come you can stay at the Rookie Level all of a sudden it was only a few days ago when you were only able to stay at the In-Training level" Betamon looked up "Well I guess ever since we first fought here in the real world to protect you and since ShadowDevimon and his soldiers are still in the real world we can stay like this ... or maybe its just that you wished for us to stay as Rookies" Scott looked at Foxmon "I do remember wishing Foxmon could stay at the Rookie level so he could fight" Kelly smiled "Come on you guys "Wishing" like that does anything" Betamon looked at her "Much stranger things have happend you know" Kelly smiled "Like what?" Betamon smiled "You saying that Scott had a nice voice" Kelly pulled Betamon right up against her "Do mention that again or ill throw you overboard" Scott looked at Kelly as she gave a fake grin "That was a ... a little joke" Foxmon looked up "Finally we're at the end of the trip!" the boat began to go into the port to stop "Sarah sent us a message ... her and the others are gonna get something to eat at the resteraunt just up the road from here she says to meet them there" Foxmon jumped down to the ground "Quiet round here" Scott and Kelly looked up to see the streets deserted with not a sign of life around.

"Much better ... a full stomach" Dinomon layed on the floor hapily rolling about "Hey you guys" Kelly, Scott, Betamon and Foxmon all came from the door "What took you guys so long?" Ryan was sitting in the chair waiting for an answer "Well Sarah it took us a while to get across the water" Ryan looked angry "Sarah! Of all the insults! ..." Sarah gave Ryan an evil glare "Oh ... um ... er ... I mean compliment of course" Dinmon looked puzzled "But thats what you say at home" Ryan looked worried as Sarah got up "Me? Insult Sarah behind her back? No! Please dont hurt me!" Sarah grinned "Relax you big baby!" Sarah walked over to Scott and Kelly "We've worked out that ShadowDevimon seems to be using malls as places for his army and hostages, we think he may be hiding at the last one not far from here" Kelly nodded "I take it we're going to go and face him?" Sarah nodded "If we're going I want Justin to stay he its to dangerous for him" Michelle was very serious about what she was saying "But sis you know me and Hagurumon can fight just as well as you and with James and Calvin not here you need as much help as possible!" Michelle shook her head "We're not going to attack we're just checking it out plus we need someone to make sure we got rid of all the Digimon from the last mall" Sarah nodded "someone will have to stay with him "Ill do it, its better if Michelle goes since Floramon can Digivolve" Everyone agreed "Ok then We'll go and check out this mall, we're be back in an hour" Kelly nodded "Ok then let's go!" Ryan rushed out of the door followed by everyone else.

"You ok Justin your awfully quiet" Justin shook his head "Michelle doesnt think I can fight as well as she can" Hagurumon and Betamon were playing in the background "And I think Floramon thinks the same but about Hagurumon just because we're the youngest, well apart from Sami and ViElecmon" Kelly smiled "She and Floramon are looking out for you guys Kelly because she's your older sister and Floramon because Hagurumon is like a younger brother to her" Justin looked up "I know but I wish she'd just let me do something on my own for once" Kelly smiled "What was letting you fight the Guardromon and Mekanorimon on your own?" Justin smiled "Well maybe once she let me" Kelly sat next to Justin "You see that Fountain over there?" Justin nodded "That Angel on top is suppose to represent your guardian, one being that will protect you no matter what" Justin gazed at the fountain "Luckily for you theres not just one guardian theres two" Justin looked at her "Both Michelle and Hagurumon" Justin smiled "So I should be happy that Michelle's so against me fighting?" Kelly nodded "I never knew you were so smart Kelly" Kelly begain to blush "And dont worry about me telling Scott you think his voice is nice I wont tell him" Kelly glared at him "Where did you hear that?" Justin got a bit scared "Er ... Betamon told me" Kelly jumped up "BETAMON!" Betamon and Hagurumon turned round "Uh oh looks like Justin mentioned what you told us a minute ago" Betamon began to run "Wait until I get my hands on you! You little blabber!" Hagurumon went over to Justin "Hagurumon I dont think ill ever understand girls" Hagurumon laughed "I dont think I want too".

"Pitiful Humans ... fighting with eachother instead of the enemy ... time to show them not to fight with eachother when being watched by BlackBakemon!" Justin looked at the second floor of the mall "Um Kelly ..." Kelly stopped running after Betamon "What is it Justin?" he pointed upwards as the glass of the roof smashed through "Oh that" BlackBakemon came through the broken glass of the mall roof "What is it with you guys and malls?" Kelly looked unimpressed "Attacking our place of battle wont help you little girl!" Hagurumon went over to BlackBakemon "Cog Crusher!" BlackBakemon faded away "Where did he go? Is he destroyed?" Justin looked around "Im not that easy to destroy human!" BlackBakemon appeared behind "Hagurumon Digivolve!" BlackBakemon smiled "Not so fast ... Digivolve-Freeze!" Hagurumon looked worried "I cant Digivolve Justin" BlackBakemon smiled "Even though that drained my power like crazy it was worth it" Kelly got out her D-Terminal "BlackBakemon - Champion Level Ghost type Digimon" Hagurumon got some distance "Betamon its up to you to fight!" Betamon went forwards "Beta Slugger!" the attack hit BlackBakemon with little effect "How dare you do that to me!" BlackBakemon looked angry "Black Fist!" Betamon went flying over the room "How fun ill think ill keep doing this" He gave an evil grin and began to go over to Betamon "Betamon get up!" Betamon layed on the floor unconcius from the previous attack "Im going to lose her ... " BlackBakemon hit Betamon again "I wont give her up without fighting back but what can I do?" BlackBakemon picked up Betamon in his claws and threw her into the fountain "Betamon ... " Kelly looked up at the Fountain Angel statue "Maybe thats the answer" She looked up at the Angel "Time to see if Betamon was right ..."

"The statue represents my Guardian ... maybe it will be Betamon's Guardian too ..." Kelly closed her eyes and thought of Betamon "Well here I go" She put her hands on her heart "I wish that Betamon could Digivolve ... So she could protect us from BlackBakemon ... I know I havent always been the best of friends to her ... But now that ive learnt that She's not just my Guardian but im hers as well I will fight for her ... For she is my Partner ... she is my friend ... and we will be friends until the end of time ... Betamon ... I wish ... you could ... DIGIVOLVE!" A bright light surrounded Kelly and Betamon "My Digivice is glowing ... My wish was granted" she held her Digivice "Being friends doesnt just mean letting Betamon fight on her own it means I help her to fight as best as I can"the light began to cover the water of the fountain making it glow brightly "Betamon dont let my wish be in vain" Betamon began to sink into the water and as she disappeared a bright flash of light came out of the water "I wont ..." Betamon's voice came from inside the water "Betamon Digivolve to ... Seadramon!" Seadramon emurged from the fountain "Oh look a giant sea snake how impessive ... NOT!" BlackBakemon flew towards Seadramon "I dont think so you big black ball!" Seadramon whacked BlackBakemon with her tail "My turn to attack!" BlackBakemon got up "Ice Blast!" the chilling wind of Seadramon's breath began to cover BlackBakemon "I..I..I..Wont..give..up!" the freezing wind completly covered BlackBakemon "Oh look a popsicle!" Seadramon laughed and whacked the ice with her tail causing it to fall to pieces aswell as BlackBakemon who was inside it "That wasnt as challenging as I first expected" Seadramon smiled at Kelly "Did I do ok?" Kelly smiled "Yeah you did great ... Considering you said Foxmon was a really cool Digimon!" Kelly began to run as Seadramon De-Digivolved back into Betamon "You Blabber!" Betamon began to run after Kelly as Justin and Hagurumon sat there "How long do you think the'll keep it up this time Hagurumon?" both of them looked over "Probelly untill another Digimon who wants to kill them comes crashing through the roof" Justin looked "Oh better not make any plans for later".

"Theres something big going on down at the mall and I mean BIG" Ryan sighed "I could of handled it" Michelle smiled "Yeah only about 100 enemy Digimon there and thats just on the outside!" James and Calvin came in the door with Sami bhind them "No luck you two?" Sarah looked upset "Yeah actually Sami wanted to stay with ViElecmon and the rest of us" Sami smiled "We'll teach the bad man who wants to hurt ViElecmon a lesson!" Sarah smiled "Ok tommorow we're all going down there as a team, no stragglers because we're gonna try and finish off ShadowDevimon once and for all!" Justin went quiet "I dont think ShadowDevimon would be there - he's probaly got his own base somewhere that we dont know about" Calvin nodded "From what I hear we'll probaly free all the hostages and Digimon at the final mall but we may have a bit harder time finding ShadowDevimon" Sarah smiled "Ok Ok we're free the hostages from around here tommorow for now lets get some rest ... we're gonna need it!".

look out for part 16 of Digimon Guardians - "Crest Morph!"


	16. Crest Morph

**Crest Morph!**

"Come on Pengiunmon we're gonna go and meet up with the rest of the team!" Connar was in a confident mood for some reason "What's with you today Connar?" Pengiunmon "What im just in a good mood" Pengiunmon glared at him "How nice for you but its 5am! go back to bed!" Connar looked at his less than enthusiastic friend "I cant keep hiding my secret from them ... Im going to tell them ... that it was Peckmon who turned into Poltergiestmon!" Pengiunmon looked up at Connar "Are you sure you want to tell them that because if they knew that knew about ShadowDevimon before he appeared I think they, and by they I mean Sarah, will probaly go through the roof" Connar sat down on his bed "Their begiuning to wonder why im always staying away from the group and if there gonna stay my friend I cant lie to them" Pengiunmon got onto the floor of the room "Ok as long as you do two things - 1. We do it at a more resonable hour because your parents have only just got back from being kidnapped and if you disappear at this time the'd freak out and 2. You tell Sarah because I want my head intact by the end of tommorow" Connar began to laugh "Ok ok get back to sleep we'll leave it until tommorow".

"Hi Ho, Hi Ho its of to destroy ShadowDevimon we go, with a dinosaur and a bug and a brain dead lug!" Kelly was singing down the road "Here we are this is the last place stop we make before we attack the final mall and hopefully ShadowDevimon will show up and make an apperance" Sarah looked round "Just have to wait for Connar now" Everyone sat on a nearby wall waiting without a word, thinking of how everything was going to go apart from Sami who was smiling because she was playing rock, paper, scissors with ViElecmon "Im here!" Connar came running down the road "This is why I told you to come yestarday!" Sarah was a bit annoyed but mainlty because for the first time that she could remember she was afraid of what might happen "I was busy Ok?" Calvin got up "Let's get this over with!" everyone got up "We should all Digivolve now so we're ready to fight when we get there!" Kunemon just wanted an excuse to Digivolve "I agree with Kunemon" Flaremon got up aswell "We all agree so let's just get it over with!" all the Digimon got up apart from Pengiunmon and ViElecmon "Ok everyone DIGIVOLVE!"

"Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!"

"Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!"

"Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!"

"Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!"

"Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!"

"Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!"

"Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!"

"Betamon Digivolve to ... SEADRAMON!"

"Ok everyone lets go!" The group got onto their Digimon while Connar, Sami, Pengiunmon and ViElecmon got on Kuwagamon "Look out ShadowDevimon the Digidestined are ready to fight!"

"There it is ... The final mall in the city" the group looked over at the "Oioka Mall" the largest mall in the city "Now we know theres someone in there we have the edge" Calvin looked at the outside of the building "Yeah but the only problems are the people inside who are hostages and the fact that the outside along is covered by Digimon who want to destroy us!" Ryan looked excited "How come no one made us come before then?" everyone looked at Ryan "Ok ok maybe I exagerated a bit" James looked over the bush of where the group were hiding "I think that Me, Connar, Calvin and Sami should go in to sort this but we need one big distraction" evryone yet again turned to Ryan "Oh we're using me as bait now huh?" Sarah nodded "How come its always me ..." Ryan went on while the rest of the group came up with the plan "What if ShadowDevimon's in there? We cant beat him alone!" Connor seemed strangly worried about facing ShadowDevimon "Calm down if he is you guys are gonna come back outside so we can face him together" Connor still looked worried "Anyway we dont know if he's in there" Michelle smiled "Ok but we have to be careful" Everyone agreed and put they hand in except Ryan who was still going on "And another thing how come Im always being made fun of? sure I do it to Sarah on a regular basis but ..." Sarah budged behind him "Ok off you go, you to DarkTyrannomon!" Sarah pushed him out of the bush into the open "INTRUDER!" a group of Gururumon came from the entrance of the mall "Oh man this sucks!" Ryan began to run round like a lunitic "I ... Hate ... This ... PLAN!" DarkTyrannomon began to fight the Gururumon "Good thing only those came out instead of all of em" Kelly was laughing her head off "Ok let's do this, let's go Angemon!" the group split into there teams and headed straight for the entrance spliting to fight the Digimon so that James, Calvin, Connor and Sami could get in with Angemon, Meramon, Pengiunmon and ViElecmon.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon blew down the doors into the mall "We're be back as soon as possible!" Calvin and Connar ran into the mall followed by Sami and the Digimon while James checked on Sarah and the rest of the group outside "Argh" Kuwagamon fell to the floor after an attack from a group of BlackAgumon "Sarah ..." James paused just gazing at Sarah "How can I ever tell her ..." he put his arm out towards Sarah's direction as Calvin came back to get him "What are you doing James come on we need to get going!" James quickly pulled his arm back "Oh yeah sorry .. Let's go!" the two went down the opening corridor of the mall to meet with Connar and Sami "We have to play this one carefully guys theres humans about" Meramon pointed at the main part of the mall which was full of human hostages "Theres only 3 Guards ... looks like they put there main defense on the outside rarther than the inside" Pengiunmon looked inside "Very sloppy" Connar looked down at him "Or very clever" James stepped forwards "Enough talking let's get to it!" Meramon crashed through the door "Fireball!" Meramon threw a fireball hurling into one of the 3 Raremon guarding the hostages "One down!" Angemon came flying in "Hand of Fate!" it hit another of the two Raremon "Two down!" ViElecmon and Pengiunmon came in "Sliding attack!" Pengiunmon slid into the Raremon "Assasin Bolt!" ViElecmon now attacked Raremon turning him into loose data "All of em down!" James and Calvin went into the centre of the mall "Everyone listen up we're here to get you out of here! Do what we tell you and you'll be safe! When we tell you too run as fast as you can away from here and to the river crossing and go to the other side it'll be safe there!" James got down from the statue he was standing on "Hows it going outside Calv "Sarah says that theres still one or two of the Digimon left but it should be no trouble for the people to get by - Michelle and Ryan are waiting by the doors to escort them to the crossing" James nodded "Now here comes the truly hard part - getting them out without us getting squashed!".

"Sami! Connor get over here otherwise you'll be pancakes!" Connor grabbed Sami and ran over to the centre of the mall with James and Calvin "But I like pancakes!" Sami was less worried than the others, James got up on the statue again "Right listen up everybody when I say go Run as fast as you can outside our friends will be there ready to make sure you make it outta here safely!" The rest of the group got up onto the statue and held on while the Digimon got onto the second floor "Here goes nothing ..." James took a huge breath "GO!" all of the hostages franticly ran out of the mall to get to safety "How dare you do that!" the ground around the kids began to shake "Is that you ShadowDevimon!" the shaking became greater "No you stupid Digidestined I am ..." The wall bat the back of the mall burst open "Triceramon!" everyone looked up at the ginormus Digimon "Ok thats just scary!" James began to worry about the new enemy "Ah the partner of the Angel is afraid of what Im going to do to him!" the Digimon laughed "How did you know that!" James was worried "Since I am going to destroy you I might aswell explain" Everyone looked at the Triceramon with worry "I was once two Digimon - Strikedramon and Phycicmon. The master who you call ShadowDevimon decided that seperatly that my two past forms were to weak to battle so he gave us the power to join into one evil Digimon, but the side effect from this forced Digivolution is that I still have Phycicmon's physcic abilities and Strikedramon rageing temperment!" Calvin looked at Triceramon "We're not afraid of you!" Triceramon just stood and laughed "My Physcic abilities say otherwise human!" he looked at Connar strangely "Finally we meet!" James and Calvin turned to Connar "Whats going on? whats he talking about?" Sami stood on her own looking up "If you want to squeeze me Sami you can" ViElecmon walked over to her slowly "Im ok ViElecmon Im gonna be a big girl "At last I meet the great partner to whom was once known as Poltiergiestmon!" James and Calvin looked in shock at what had been just said as Sarah, Scott, Justin and Kelly stood at the door in the same shocked state as the two boys.

"Tell me he's making this up Connar!" Sarah came into the center of the mall "Well!" Connar stood there with his hands clentched and his head facing down "Arnt you going to tell your friends about what happend? Or the fact that Honesty isnt even your true Crest!" Connar put his head up "Dont you dare say that! Honesty is my Crest!" Triceramon laughed "And how do you know that?" He looked at Pengiunmon "Beakmon told me! He told me! It must be true!" Triceramon looked down at Connar "You are a very stupid child! You actually belived that! He was far gone under the control of the Virus at that point! It was a lie made to make you think he was good! You havent a clue what your real Crest is but I do!" Connar looked at him "Then why does my Crest look like the Crest of Honesty ... And why did Honesty open the final part of the cave that sealed the Golden Digi-eggs!" By this time James, Calvin and Sami were all standing with the rest of the group with there partners who were now at the Rookie level "In the Digital world wishes can come true if you truly belive in them. In your case you were so stupid to belive that your Crest was Honesty because Beakmon told you that it actually became the Crest of Honesty well not fully but it looked and partly worked like the Crest of Honesty anyway!" Tears began to fall from Connor's check onto the ground and Pengiunmon's head who was standing right next to him "Then what is my real Crest if it isnt Honesty? I dont belive that Beakmon would lie to me!" Triceramon came closer "Well if he was willing to destroy you I think he would have been able to lie to you!" Connar looked Triceramon straight in the eyes "The Crest! What is it then!" Triceramon sighed "Honour but after the way you've been leading these Digidestined on I dont belive that the Crest will ever come to you in its physical form, only in the Golden Digi-egg that none of you can work!" Connar stood there "I dont belive you! It's a lie! your not telling me the Truth it's all just a big thing to make me think that Beakmon was truly evil when he wasnt!" Triceramon looked down "Just take a look at you Golden egg then!" Connar's Digivice glowed as the egg showed itself "I wont belive" Connar looked at the egg that had a Crest that wasnt the Crest of Honesty glowing "You see boy even you are doubting Beakmon's Honesty because the egg is showing your true Crest!" The Digivice stopped glowing as Connar looked down at the floor once again.

"Pengiunmon ... he lied to us" Pengiunmon looked up at Connar "It wasnt his fault it was the virus always remember that otherwise his demize was invain!" Connar stood there "If I had stood up in the begiuning before it happend none of this would have come out" Pengiunmon looked up at him "Stop saying "If I had" you cant change Destiny for Beakmon but you can change yours ... and Mine" Connar snapped out of his daydream "But Its my fault and he can never forgive me ..." Connar's Digivice dropped to the floor "Thats it ive had enough of this!" Pengiunmon jumped up in front of Connar "Eternal Slapping!" Pengiunmon landed on the floor "My fault ..." Pengiunmon looked upset "He's gone ... The've both gone ... all because of one Digimon ... ShadowDevimon!" Pengiunmon faced Triceramon "I may only be a Rookie but ill mae ShadowDevimon pay! Even if I have to go through the likes of you!" Pengiunmon ran forwards and began to battle Triceramon "CONNAR! SNAP OUT OF IT PENGIUNMON NEEDS YOU!" Connar looked up briefly but then put his head down again "He has totally lost it!" Ryan and Michelle came in through the door "Whats up with him and why arnt we fighting that giant dinosaur fighting Pengiunmon?" Sarah punched him in the arm "Shut up .. this is a battle only Connar can overcome!" Connar was still looking down while Pengiunmon was being battered across the mall "My fault ..." Connar's Digivice began to glow "Connar!" A calm, peaceful voice came from the Digivice as Connar picked it up "Be...Beakmon?" a projection of Beakmon came up on the Digivice "Connar stop blaming yourself for my being infected by ShadowDevimon's Virus" Connar began to cry "Beakmon if I hadnt of had a go at you and you stayed with me you would still be here" Beakmon smiled "There no way you can be sure of that but it would have been nice" Connar looked at his friend whilst Kelly and Michelle were crying at the emotional moment and Sarah grabbed hold of James' arm "Connar I forgive you but only if you listen to me!" Connar nodded "Promise me that you will always keep my brother safe and will look after him like you would have done me ... dont forget he is a part of me anyway" Connar smiled "I will ... I promise you!" Beakmon smiled "Before I go I must tell you one thing ... Your Crest is the Crest of Honour and it will fit you much better than Honesty" Beakmon's image dissapeared as a strange data beam shot out of the Digivice to the injured Pengiumon "This is my parting gift to you Connar and Pengiunmon ... use it well!".

"What's going on?" Ryan was trying to understand everything "Beakmon has forgiven Connar for what happened and has given him and Pengiumon the best gift a Digimon can give - The power of Digivolution" James looked at Nyrodramon "As we all know is the best gift a friend can give" Connar looked at Triceramon "I dont care if I have the Crest of Honesty or the Crest of Honour or whatever as long as I have Pengiunmon ill be just fine!" Triceramon looked at Connar "And Beakmon has given us both a great gift!" Triceramon laughed "And what might that be?" Connar's Digivice began to glow as did Pengiunmon "This!" Pengiunmon got up "DIGIVOLVE!"a bright light filled the entire room "Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!" a gigantic bird Digimon came out of the light "You will pay for your actions now Triceramon!" Triceramon laughed "What are you gonna do? Nag me to oblivian?" Thunderbirmon flew upwards "No this!" he began to flap his wings "Thunderstorm!" a mini tornado began to form in the mall covered in electricity "No! I am invincible!" Triceramon began to discintergrate "You still have one more opponent to defeat before ShadowDevimon will face you! And he is more powerful than you even dare think!" Connar put his Digivice on his belt "Come on Thunderbirmon it's time we go!" James ran forwards "Wait!" Connar looked at him "What?" James looked blank "You owe it us to tell us what happened after all of this and you cant say no!" Sarah came over in a mood "Ok Ill put short and simply!" He got on Thunderbirmon "I had twin Digimon - Beakmon and well Beakmon both the same level, type but one was red and one was blue. One day I had an arguement with the Beakmon who I just talked to in the Digital world. He went off and I didnt go looking for him for an hour or so. When I finally found him ShadowDevimno was putting a Virus on him which took him over. ver time he Digivolve but into forms that wernt his real evolutions. He started at Hauntmon later Digivolving into Shuddermon and then into Poltergiestmon. I tried to stop him but he was out of control. Then we meet up and managed to defeat him my friend, my partner my tragadie. Now leave me alone I need to sort thing out in my head!" Thunderbirmon flew off with Connar into the sky "Should we go after him?" Sarah looked down "No leave him Justin he needs some time on his own" the group began to walk off "But in a way his pain makes it easier for us to destroy ShadowDevimon when we meet up with him again".

Look out for part 17 of Guardians "Pony Power!"


	17. Pony Power!

**Pony Power!**

"I wanna go!" Sami began to cry "Oh ... er ... calm down ... I didnt mean to upset you" Ryan had once put his foot in his mouth "It's ok Sami dont listen to him you can come with us" James smiled "Yea!" Scott and Foxmon came into Calvin's room "No sign of any other Digimon around and theres nothing on the news" Calvin looked at a map that he had marked with all the locations of the battles the group had fought ShadowDevimon's soldiers "Great we dont have any clue where to go to find this "Other" Digimon we have to face before ShadowDevimon shows himself!" Sarah was annoyed at the situation "Actually I dont think thats quite true" Calvin got up and placed his map onto the wall with some blue tac "If you look at my brillantly done map you can see where we've fought Vilemon, WaruMonzaemon and Triceramon all of which seem to be group leaders for ShadowDevimon" James looked at the map "Yeah" Calvin sighed "If you look at the map all of the places we've been fighting the non leader Digimon are all in between the areas of the leader ones" Foxmon looked at the map "What there in the same area no biggy" Scott knocked Foxmon on the back of the head "Remember what I said about thinking before you talk?" Foxmon nodded while rubbing his head "You should do it because your becoming like Ryan and Dinomon" Foxmon looked annoyed "Come on Foxmon join us!" Ryan and Dinomon put there arms out like zombies "Stop it your even freaking me out!" Nyrodramon moved away from Ryan and Dinomon "I get it!" ViElecmon came forwards "Your saying that all the places have a connection" Calvin nodded "Your on the right lines if I connect the places with a line ..." Calvin began to join them up as Flaremon looked "They point to the park" everyone acted like they knew it all along "Thats right. My guess is the closer we get to the park the more likely it is that we find this last Digimon we have to face and ..." James looked out the window "ShadowDevimon!".

"So we have to go to the centre of the park? Thats it?" Ryan was looking upset at the lack of challenge to the task "Yeah but it'll probaly be heavily guarded" Ryan sighed "Just like the last time and the time before that?" Sarah sighed and hit Ryan round the back of the head "Just shut up so we can get on with this!" the group began to walk near the park entrance "Whos bright idea was it to make a park thats like 2 miles long?" Ryan began to complain "The same person that made your brain anyway its only 300 metres" Ryan began to colapse "Dinomon a hand!" Dinomon went backwards towards Ryan "Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!" DarkTyrannomon reached out and picked up Sami and ViElecmon and began to walk onwards "HEY!" Ryan looked annoyed "Oops sorry" He picked up Ryan "Of all the people to leave behind you leave behind me! Your partner! I told you we leave Sarah behind!" Sarah looked up at Ryan "Wait until you get off DarkTyrannomon!" She smiled at him "Uh Oh" Justin pointed to the path ahead of the group which was now covered with Sheepmon "I knew it! Ryan's stupidity has once again landed us all in danger!" Sarah didnt looked pleased "We cant waste time all fighting these guys we'll have to split up!" Calvin stepped forwards "I'll stay and fight these ones" Kelly came forwards "I'll stay too then" Sarah nodded "Ok everyone else move on we need to at least find the final mini boss!" the group ran ahead leaving behind Calvin, Kelly, Flaremon and Betamon "You will be destroyed baaaaa!" Calvin looked at Kelly "After you" He smiled "Thank you" Kelly smiled back "Digivolve!" Betamon got closer to the Sheepmon "Betamon Digivolve to ... SEADRAMON!" Seadramon rammed down the Sheepmon "Digivolve!" Flaremon ran out into the battle zone "Fireball!" the flame went into the Sheepmon "Make sure none of them get away we need to give the others as much time as possible!" Calvin and Kelly looked on as Meramon and Seadramon battled on.

"There it is in the distance! The park fountain our half way checkpoint!" Micelle pointed at the Fountain with it's clear sparkling water "Is it me or isnt it about the time when some Digimon who want to hurt us jumps out about now?" James looked round as several Moosemon appeared in front of the group "I know what to do!" Scott ran towards the Moosemon with Foxmon "Ill help him fight you guys go on!" Floramon ran forwards with Michelle cautiously following "Come on they can handle it we need to move on!" The rest of the group moved on just as with the encounter with the Sheepmon "Ok guys go get em!" Scott and Michelle got out there Digivices "Digivolve!" Both Foxmon and Floramon went towards the Moosemon

"Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!"

"Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!"

Both Digimon went in to attack "Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon began to attack three of the Moosemon "Titanium Blaster!" TitaniumFoxmon attacked the other Digimon "I hope we can hold these guys off Kiwimon!" TitaniumFoxmon was running about trying to contain the Moosemon "Dont worry we'll keep em here if it's the last thing we do!" Michelle looked ahead "Looks like they got past all we have to do is hold them off" Scott looked in the direction where the rest of the group went "I knew I should of stade in bed this morning!"

"Is it me or is the group getting smaller and smaller?" Ryan looked down as James, Sarah and Justin looked up at him annoyed "It's you!" Sami looked ahead "Will you Digivolve soon ViElecmon? Into a pony?" ViElecmon looked at Sami "Im sure I will" Sami smiled cheerfully "And be the prettiest pony whose hair I can brush and ride on and make everyone jelious of and ..." ViElecmon knudged her "Only if you stop with the idea of riding me around all the time" Sami gazed in front of the group "Sami! hello!" ViElecmon looked forward to see a group of Aurumon ahead of them "I know I know Ryan go and keep them distracted" Ryan jumped off of DarkTyrannomon with Sami and ViElecmon "Thats odd he read my mind" Sarah looked shocked "I knew what you were gonna say because your so predictable!" Ryan ran ahead "Why I outta!" Justin laughed "Ill go too its up to you three now" Justin ran onwards with Hagurumon behind him "Thanks for volenteering me" Hagurumon laughed "Ok lets press on we're almost there!" Sarah began to run ahead "Argh a girl after my own heart, common Sami!" Sami ran up after James "I dont want to walk!" Sami looked upset "Ok jump on my shoulders" James bent down and let Sami get up his shoulders "We better hurry up before those dopey birds see us getting away" James began to run after Sarah with Nyrodramon and ViElecmon trying to keep up "Hagurumon Digivolve!" Justin got out his Digivice "Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!" Tankmon went to back up DarkTyrannomon "How come Sarah always has to take the spotlight? And another thing how come she always has a go at me and is always really nice to James?" Ryan looked both puzzled and annoyed "God im 8 year old and I know the answer to that question!" Ryan looked puzzled "You mean?" Justin smiled "Well done sherlock now common we need to make sure none of these Aurumon get away" Ryan looked at Justin "How come no one ever mentioned this to me?" Justin sighed "Everyone knows but we thought that even you would be smart enough to put two and two together!" Ryan looked at Justin "22?" Justin sighed "Never mind!".

"You know ... thats really kind of you ... you know to carry Sami so she doesnt have to walk" Sarah began to talk to James as they got closer to the center of the park "Well I didnt want her to get scared or anything" James began to turn away from Sarah "Oh" Sarah looked at the sky "what if I was to get scared?" James began to turn red "Oh ... er ... um" Sarah smiled "Dont worry I dont get scared" James smiled at her "I know, its one of the reasons I like you" Sarah swang round and looked at James shocked "Oh ... er ... I mean ... as a friend" Sami looked down at the two "Are you two going out?" both James and Sarah went red "Thats a really good question Sami" Nyrodramon smiled "Yeah I agree" Kunemon began to grin as both James and Sarah turned round at hit them on the head "Shut up!" Sarah smiled "No Sami we're not" Sami looked confused "Then why does James always stay at you when your not looking?" James began to turn red as Sarah looked at him "Well id like to know that Sami" Sarah smiled at James "But you do it too" James began to smile as Sarah turned red "You were saying?" Sami began to gasp "What is it Sami?" Sami stared ahead "Theres a really big hairy elephant made of bones looking at us "Bones?" James looked ahead at the Digimon "Oh ok ... FREAKY!" the Digimon came forwards "Im am SkullMammothmon, you destroyer!" the Digimon laughed "Im James im the one whos gonna show you not to make threats that you cant keep!" SkullMammothmon just glared at James and Sarah "Kunemon go get him!" Sarah sent Kunemon out into battle ready to Digivolve "Im not gonna let you win that easily!" SkullMammothmon smashed Kunemon to the ground with his tusks "KUNEMON!" Sarah ran out and picked up Kunemon "Two birds with one stone" SkullMammothmon pulled back slightly "Spiral bone crusher!" a sharp bone shot out at Sarah and Kunemon "SARAH!" James ran and covered Sarah and Kunemon as the Bone impailed into his chest.

"James ...?" Sarah looked into James' eyes as stayed kneeled in front of her "WAAAAAH!" Sami began to cry at the sight of the bone in James' chest "Ar .. are ... you .. ok?" James looked at Sarah and Kunemon "Im gonna make you pay!" Nyrodramon jumped up in the air at SkullMammothmon "You got hit by the bone trying to save me ..." Sarah could not belive what was happening "Well if I didnt save you I couldnt ask you out now could I?" James began to laugh as blood gushed out of his wound "It took being hit by a bone to actually ask me out?" Sarah began to laugh aswell both trying to cover up there fear "Get out of here" James looked at her "I cant leave you" Nyrodramon crashed into the floor as SkullMammothmon began to go towards Sami "Get back Sami ill protect you!" ViElecmon went in front of Sami "Arh the traitor "Cant you guys come up with anything original?" SkullMammothmon picked up Sami with his trunk "Let go of her!" ViElecmon came running towards SkullMammothmon "ViElecmon!" Sami began to cry "Sami!" ViElecmon looked around "I have to fight no one else can!" She looked up at Sami "Sami I need to fight but I need your help to do it - not only for you but for James and Sarah and everyone else!" Sami looked down at ViElecmon "Ill share my strength with you ViElecmon" a shining bolt of light knocked SkullMammothmon's trunk as Sami fell to the ground "Sami!" ViElecmon began to run towards her friend "DIGIVOLVE!" ViElecmon kept running to her friend looking for the source of the light "ViElecmon Digivolve to ... SHIMAUNIMON!" ShimaUnimon jumped into the air annd caught Sami on her back "ViElecmon your a pony?" ShimaUnimon smiled "Actually Sami im a unicorn" Sami looked at ShimaUnimon and smiled "Go beat up that big elephant so that he wont hurt Sarah or James!" ShimaUnimon smiled at Sami "For you anything!" ShimaUnimon ran in front of SkullMammothmon "Give up the act I know its you!" SkullMammothmon laughed "Fine" he began to morph his shape into something that Sami had never seen before "Thats better Morphmon!" ShimaUnimon looked at Morphmon "Never try to hurt me or my friends again!" Morphmon laughed "I take it you mean the boy?" ShimaUnimon looked at Morphmon "What gives you the right to harm the innocent?" Morphmon laughed "He got what he asked for!" ShimaUnimon ran at Morphmon impalling him on her horn "Now you know what its like Morphmon!" ShimaUnimon pulled outher horn and went over to Sami "You may defeat me but ShadowDevimon's power is at its peak!" Morphmon laughed as he discintergrated and everyone came into the center of the park after there battles to see James laying on the ground.

"Sorry but I think my times kinda up sorry about not being able to go out with you" James looked at Sarah "Im not gonna let you get out of it that easily!" Sarah laughed as tears came down her cheeks with Kunemon standing by her one side and Nyrodramon on the other "Come on we have to accept it there's nothing we can do" James smiled "Anyway as long as your alright it'll be worth it" Sarah looked at him "But I ..." Foxmon ran over "There is something we can do .. What I can do" Scott nodded "I know what you mean!" Scott got out his Digimental "Digi-Armour Energize!" Foxmon held James' hand "Foxmon Armour Digivolve to ... AngelicFoxmon!" Sarah looked at AngelicFoxmon helped James "Healing Water!" James' wound began to get smaller untill it was only a small scar "Well Ill have alotta trouble explaining that" AngelicFoxmon De-Digivolved back into Foxmon "It's not totally healed but it wont kill you" Sarah kept hold of James "Your a moron you know that!" She laughed as her tears dropped to the ground "Ah just what I like to see … pain!" ShadowDevimon appeared from one of his holes "Let are battle commence!"

Look out for part 18 of Digimon Guardians - The Souls of the Shadows


	18. The Souls Of The Shadows

**The Souls of the Shadows**

"ShadowDevimon!" the group gazed in shock at ShadowDevimon who was now right in front of them "I belive you wanted to battle me is that correct?" he grinned sinisterly at James who was still in slight pain from the attack of Morphmon "Calvin looked at him angrily "How can any Digimon be so ... so ... evil!" ShadowDevimon looked at him "Who said anything about being a Digimon?" Justin looked at him "He's not a Digimon?" ShadowDevimon looked at the group as Connar came running in with Pengiunmon "What's going on? Whats ShadowDevimon doing here?" Connar acted much like he did before his secret but because of the threat of ShadowDevimon "You think that I am a Digimon because I look like one when in fact im only part Digimon!" The entire group were looking confused "I am made up of the souls of Digimon who were engulfed in evil" he looked at Connar "Your friend was quite anuseful part for me!" he laughed as Connar began to go back into his hypnotised like state "You leave him alone!" three kids appeared at the back of the park "Who might you be?" ShadowDevimon looked unimpressed "Thats a good question!" Sarah looked over still with some tears in her eyes "We're here to help, we're some of the american Digidestined!" in front of the group stood three kids, one girl and two boys with four Digimon "Ok how many of us are there around here?" Ryan was getting annoyed "There not from around here doofus!" Kelly took the chance to hit Ryan around the back of the head "More Digidestined? More pain ... how fun" ShadowDevimon smiled "Tigerismon keep him busy!" one of the four Digimon who looked like a tiger began to attack ShadowDevimon "Tigers Tail! the Digimon began to attack ShadowDevimon as everyone re-grouped "So american Digidestined thats um ... kool?" Michelle began to talk to the new Digidestined "Ok introductions are needed - Im Catarina the leader of the American Digidestined but you can call me Cat and this is my partner Shademon, thats Izzy over there and his partner Terriermon and thats Anthony his twin Digimon Togeromon and Tigerismon" the group did there introductions "We're here to help you fight ShadowDevimon" Sarah nodded "How did you know about ShadowDevimon?" Cat looked at her "We were told about him by a strange Digimon called Babamon" James got up with much discomfort "Ok enough of the small talk I think we should all get are Digimon to Digivolve to Champion and get this battle over with!".

"Ok everyone ready? ok then DIGIVOLVE!"

"Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!"

"Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!"

"Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!"

"Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!"

"Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!"

"Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!"

"Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!"

"Betamon Digivolve to ... SEADRAMON!"

"Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!"

"ViElecmon Digivolve to ... SHIMAUNIMON!"

All of the Digimon Digivolved to there Champion forms "Hey dont forget us were Digidestined too ya know!" Cat got out her Digivice as well as Izzy "Digivolve!"

"Shademon Digivolve to ... Shadowmon!"

"Terriermon Digivolve to ... Gargomon!"

"Ok Shadowmon and ShadowDevimon, ones good, ones bad is it me or is this just a tad confusing?" Everyone including Cat, Izzy and Anthony turned to Ryan "Not now!" ShadowDevimon laughed as Tigerismon retreated backwards "You Digidestined will not harm me and to make sure of that I shall collect more energy as I battle!" A dark orb like shape appeared in front of ShadowDevimon "Orb of the Soul!" the orb morhed into 3 shadow like figures and began to go towards the part of the city inhabited by the people "Now my power shall grow as I take the pitiful humans power! Hahahaha!" Cat looked at the figures who were heading for the city "You guys take care of this guy we'll go get his less than living friends!" the american Digidestined headed after the Shadows into the city as the Digidestined turned to face ShadowDevimon "Why do you even dare try to stop me? You should learn that my power far exceeds any other un-life form!" He looked at James who was in front of Angemon "And you, the one who is willing to give his own life in order to stop one Digimon from taking over the planet why do you not give up because after I am gone another will take my place but you will not be replaced ... only destroyed! So tell me why do you even bother?".

James looked up at ShadowDevimon who for once was not laughing but looking quite serious towards him "If I give into evil I would become it ... If I just left you to destroy this world and my friends I would have nothing to live for" James clenched his fists "And I know that what im fighting for is worth it, and will always be worht it no matter what the price is, even my life!" the rest of the group stood, shocked by how deeply James belived in what he was doing "Really but what if I began to win and you knew that I may actually win and take over this planet no matter what you did?" James looked at Angemon "Because Angemon and I both know what has to be done..." James looked at his friends and then at ShadowDevimon "And in battle I will have my light, my strength that keeps me going aswell as Angemon ..." ShadowDevimon looked at him as James began to raise his voice "In the Darkness of battle I will always have my Light ... my Hope!"ShadowDevimon began to laugh once again "Hope? what will that give you? Ill tell you! Nothing more than longer lasting pain!" James looked at his friends yet again "My pain will always be worth it because of my friends, the ones who I fight for because they mean more to me than anything and if I need to be in pain for them to be safe I will!" everyone looked at James still amazed about the true feelings he had about everyone that he had never shared with them before "And I will help my friends for they are always there when I need them!" Angemon joined into the conversation "Both of you are pathetic, relying on others to help win your battles!" James looked at th night sky "No your the one who's pathetic ShadowDevimon! I rely on my, friends to be there when I need them you use Digimon as pawns like in a game of chess making them only move when you make them!" ShadowDevimon looked at James "I do not have friends human! I have minions!" James began to laugh "Ok he's totally lost it!" Kelly was looking scared "That's what makes you weak ShadowDevimon and thats what makes me strong, I belive in myself and my friends and you belive in yourself and yourself alone!" ShadowDevimon clenched his fists "I have had enough of this talk let us battle!" Meramon smiled "Finally a little action!".

"Shadow Mirage!" the entire park began to be surrounded by a dark wall where nothing could escape "Now let us see who is the powerful one child!" James grinned "Names James remember? the one who's gonna destroy you!" The Digimon went in to attack "Shadow claw!" hundreds of claws came out of the shadows and began to grab the Digimon "Hand of Fate!" Angemon's attack went through some of the claws totally destroying them "Dont even try to destroy me puny Digimon I am your master!" TitaniumFoxmon rammed into ShadowDevimon "Yeah the master of stupidity!" All the Digimon began to attack ShadowDevimon "Hey guys ive found out something that may come in handy!" the group surrounded Justin "Our Digimon's attacks dont seem to effect ShadowDevimon unless he's opening one of his warp holes" everyone looked at him "And how did you find this out exactly?" Ryan looked intrigued "Hey just because the rest of you dont pay attantion to more than one thing doesnt mean I dont!" James turned round and looke at Justin "So we have to get him to open and keep open a hole to beat him?" everyone turned from James to Justin "Yeah thats pretty much the jist of it" Calvin looked at the battle that was going on between the Digimon and ShadowDevimon "I got it!" everyone now turned to Calvin "If one of us annoys him enough he'll open up a warp hole to get the chosen person. If one of us gets sucked into a hole and the Digimon attack we should be able to harm him enough to hurt him without a hole open." Michelle looked shocked "Your saying that you expect for one of us to get sucked into a hole and then stay in there until our Digimon attack him enough to drain his power?" everyone apart from James looked a bit worried "Well ... yeah thats the plan any volenteers?" everyone stepped back "I'll do it!" James stepped forwards "You sure your up for it after everything?" Sarah was not liking the idea "Hey im the one who's made him mad before its just logical that I should be the one to do it again" Sarah looked annoyed as James ran towards ShadowDevimon "That wasnt the question ...".

"Hey Digimon who's soon to be destroyed!" James shouted at the top of his voice at ShadowDevimon "I told you boy I AM NOT A DIGIMON!" James grinned "Thats what a Digimon would say!" ShadowDevimon began to get frustrated "I AM NOT A DIGIMON! I AM A GOD! YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME!" James grinned "He's gonna start soon" The Digimon looked puzzled "Hey Angemon your partner's lost it!" DarkTyrannomon was showing how much he resembled Ryan "He's not" Angemon began to grin "Hand of Fate!" Meramon looked over to Calvin as he nodded "Fireball!" the flame went a knocked ShadowDevimon "Come and get me Digimon!" James began to turn and run "I AM NOT A DIGIMON!" ShadowDevimon began to open warp holes "Get ready!" James ran as the rest of the group got ready "Come and get my loser!" two holes opened in front and behind James and engulfed him "NOW! ATTACK!" the Digimon faced ShadowDevimon as the group stood and watched on

"Hand of Fate!" ShadowDevimon was greatly weakend by Angemon's attack

"Titanium Blaster!" TitaniumFoxmon began to attack as Kiwimon and Meramon attacked from behind "Ice Blast!" Seadramon began to freeze ShadowDevimon's arms "Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon began to smash his tail into ShadowDevimon "Thunderstorm!" lightning began to hit ShadowDevimon knocking him to the floor as James flew out of a portal "aaaaahhhh!" ShimaUnimon ran and caught James "You weakend me! How dare you!" James smiled "Considering you think of yourself as a god you not to bright are ya?" ShadowDevimon got up "I may not be able to deflect your attacks but I can still attack you!" He got up "Awakaning Souls!" Connar looked up "How many attacks does this guy have?" hundreds of Shadowed figures came up from the shadows of the park "Now you can see who helps make me up!" he began to laugh "I will not let you harm anyone be they human or Digimon or just a innocent soul ... I will defeat you with everything I have!" Angemon flew into battle with ShadowDevimon "James..." James began to hear Angemon's voice inside his head "Help me to win ... I need to share your power ... your Hope that keeps me going ... your Courage that makes me proud ... your Love that you show to others ... your Determination that gives me power!" everyone gasped as they could hear Angemon's words as well "Share your strength ... everyone share your strength to help me to win!".

"I will Angemon!" James stood in front of everyone as Calvin put his hand on James' shoulder "We'll help you Angemon!" James lipped the words Thanks to Calvin and the others "Everyone send your power to your Digivices!" everyone held there Digivices in front of them "James you help me everyne else help your friends out!" Sami looked up not surte of what to do as Sarah smiled at her "Just think of how much you care about ShimaUnimon Sami thats all that you have to do" Sami nodded "ShimaUnimon I never thought that I would have a pony but I finally got one. You make me happier than ever and I wont let you fight on your own ..." Sami closed her eyes as her Digivice glowed "Striking Thunder!" SimaUnimon began to attack ShadowDevimon, the attack sending him flying backwards "Thunderbirmon ... I know I may not if been the best partner a Digimon can have ... I know you could of had any partner but im glad that I am your partner ... my friend ..." Connar closed his eyes, his Digivice began to glow like Sami's "ThunderStorm!" the attack paraylized ShadowDevimon in the positition he was in "Seadramon I know I told you that I didnt like snakes but your an exception - your the best snake in the world" Like Connar and Sami Kelly's Digivice glowed as Seadramon attacked knocking ShadowDevimon further back "Tankmon ..." Justin's Digivice glowed "Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon began to attack ShadowDevimon "I belive in you Kiwimon!" Michelle's Digivice glowed "Pummel Peck!" ShadowDevimon was now looking battered and was on the floor "DarkTyrannomon even though I say your hard to look at without shaking ... well ... I care for ya man!" Ryan's Digivice glowed "Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon's attack covered ShadowDevimon in dust "Kuwagamon you may be a beetle but to me your just as nice as a cuddly bear ..." Sarah's Digivice glowed "Scissor Claw!" ShadowDevimon was begiuning to fade on and off "TitaniumFoxmon even though your covered in metal I can still see the heart inside of you" Scott's Digivice glowed "Fox Laser!" ShadowDevimon held on to the ground "Meramon your kinda hot to handle but your flame is one of good which makes it ok that you burn me some of the time" Calvin's Digivice was now glowing "Fireball!" The attack hit ShadowDevimon "aaaaagggghhhh!" James looked at ShadowDevimon "It's time for what I said to become reality!" James held his Digivice "No! Do not do it child!" James held his Digivice against his chest "Angemon ... I love you!" James' Digivice glowed brighter than any "Hand of Fate!" The attack pierced through ShadowDevimon "Defeated? How?" James looked up "Very god like aint ya!".

"I wont let you get away with this easily!" Cat, Izzy and Anthony came running into the park with there Digimon as ShadowDevimon faded away "See ya! Told ya I was gonna beat ya!" James looked happy as ten beacons of light went to each of the digidestined's hand "What's this?" Sarah looked at her hand's as the light took shape "It's ..." Calvin looked at his hand "The Crest Tags!" James looked at his Tag as he put it around his neck much like the others as there Digimon De-Digivolved to their In-Training forms "Now the only thing left to find is the crest's themselves!" Justin looked proud "and now we've finally gotton rid of ShadowDevimon!" clapping that sounded like thunder came from all around the Digidestined "What's that?" Michelle looked around "Nyrodramon check it out!" Nyrodramon flew up into the sky above the tree's "Uh its the people of the city ... clapping!" James smiled "Look's like we're celebrity's" a evil laugh came from the sky "Digidestined!" the dark sky took the form of ShadowDevimon's head "I shall have my revenge!" a pillar of light came from the sky and surrounded the Digidestined except for Cat and the others "I will use my power to send you to the Digital world and lock the ghate between it and the real world!" ShadowDevimon laughed as the Digidestined Disappeared to the Digital world and ShadowDevimon's face faded away "He's locked them in the Digital world!" Cat looked shocked. "Wake up you need to wake up!" James opened his eyes to Jijimon who was standing in front of him "Huh what happend "Your in the Digital world - ShadowDevimon transported you here before looking the Digi-port "What!" James got up and looked around "We're stuck here? For how long? ...".

Look out for pt 19 of Guardians - Trapped and Agrivated!


	19. Trapped And Aggrivated!

**Trapped and Agrivated!**

"What do you mean you dont know!" James was looking at Jijimon angrily "I do not know because I do not know how much power ShadowDevimon had left after your battle" Jijimon was trying to keep the peace with James "I cant belive he could do this, even if he had all his power it would still be unbelivible!" Jijimon looked at the wall that predicted James' arrival "What does it say on your magic wall?" Jijimon looked at James "This wall was done by the Old ones, the first decendants of the Digital world, you must have respect boy!" James looked out the window "Whatever..." Jijimon went though the pictures on the wall "I never knew what this picture meant until now, it just looked like any other time the Digidestined came to the Digital world" James began to calm down "If that wall can tell what happend can it tell me and the others what has to be done to re-open the Digi-port?" Jijimon smiled "Its not the most clear way to tell you but it will at least give you a clue ..." Jijimon searched the wall "Here we go he is the battle with ShadowDevimon ... the face of ShadowDevimon in the sky ... Here we are!" James looked at the wall "What? What is it?" Jijimon pointed to a strangly shaped golden object on the wall "This is what you will need, it is the only thing with enough power to open the gate back up ... oh ..." James looked as if something bad was bound to happen "To get this you must face another foe ..." James turned and looked into the other room where the others were still uncontious from the events "Dont we deserve peace ... look at them I dont think any of them were thinking of destroying evil as a major proffesion" Jijimon stood next to James with his hands behind his back "We cannot make our own Destiny, only change it" James looked down at Jijimon "Is there a way to stop us from fighting all the evil though?" Jijimon went quiet "Im afraid that is the part of your Destiny that can never be changed ..." James looked at the wall "This new foe ... Will we defeat him?" Jijimon turned away "I am unsure, some how the Old ones made it so that the prohecy would only show itself when it had happend or just before it was to start" James looked annoyed "Well thats helpful" Jijimon looked at James "When all of you wake you must head of for Olympus Peak" James looked at Jijimon "Olympus Peak?" Jijimon got out a map of the area of the Digital world they were in "Here this is Olympus Peak, its a mountain and the area of your foe and is also where the relic of Harmony is" James looked at the picture "Relic of Harmony? Thats what that thing is? Who names these things in the Digital world?" Jijimon looked at James "Although not thought of as important in the real world Harmony is quite powerful in the Digital world, its much like a wish" James nodded "Ok ok" DemiNyrodramon came hopping in the room "Look whos awake" James grinned "Yeah yeah yeah what do you expect I just fought ShadowDevimon" James looked as if he had been brushed on the neck by something "Olympus isnt that the place where the greek gods were supposidly to have lived?" Jijimon looked at James and smiled "Yes" James grinned "Then its likely that the Digimon has some connection with the greek gods" James looked into the room again "They dont need this ... DemiNyrodramon come on we going!" Jijimon began to run after James "But what about your friends?" James began to walk outside with DemiNyrodramon hopping behind "Tell them that ill be back soon!" Jijimon was looking annoyed "You cant win on your own!" James stood still and turned around "Theres some other things that I need to sort out in my head ... things I have to think about on my own" James turned round and began walking on "But you musnt leave on you own its dangerous!" James and DemiNyrodramon carried on going in the direction of Olympus Peak as there figures faded into the horizon.

"Why is my life so confusing?" James looked at DemiNyrodramon "Maybe its the high altitude of this hill" James grinned "Nah its someone who's doing all of the confusing in my head" DemiNyrodramon looked at him "Oh for Digi Sake already just go up to her and go Sarah! I want to go out with you! and then she'll go James! I feel the same way and im sick of us walking around this subject lets go on a date! and then you'll go ..." James got up and walked towards the edge of the hill "Hey I wasnt finished ya know!" James grinned "Things arnt as simple as that she doesnt like me like I like her if you know what I mean" DemiNyrodramon looked at him "Actually I dont but I know that Kunemon told me that she talks about you to herself in the mirror asking you out just like you do when you think im not listening" James looked annoyed "I thought it was strange you wernt making any noise at all" DemiNyrodramon went quiet "Anyway its not just Sarah thats doing all the confusing its the fact that every time we get rid of one bad Digimon a new one pops up" DemiNyrodramon yawned "As exciting as your problems are I thought the whole point of us going was to get that relic thingy" James laughed "The relic of Harmony" DemiNyrodramon acted if he knew all along "So who do you think this new enemy is?" DemiNyrodramon couldnt think of any Digimon "Well its gonna be based on a greek god so we just have to run through the list until we find a possible match" DemiNyrodramon looked annoyed "You know theres about 20+ Greek gods?" James sighed "No I thought there was only bout 7" The bushes beside James and DemiNyrodramon began to rustle "There you are! you are the most annoying, agrivating, self centred ..." James got up "Hey Sarah nice to see you too" the rest of the group became to come through the bushes "If you do that again I will hurt you so badly!" Sarah was looking extremly upset at James "Yeah first off we get told we stuck in the Digital world and then we get told that one of us has just got up and left after some gold thing that no one understands!" Ryan was acting like his usual self "Guys leave him alone he needed time to think and be on his own like most people do from time to time" Connar backed up James' actions "I have to agree with Connar guys" Calvin stood next to Connar "Ok we can all get over this lets focus on more important things" Justin tried to calm the hostility of the group "Yes like the relic" Gearmon floated next to Justin "Ok then lets make a plan on how we gonna get to the top of Olympus Peak ... Together!".

"No way are we expected to get to the top of that thing!" Ryan was looking in shock at Olympus Peak "Its about 1 billion metres high!" Michelle sighed "Its only a couple thousand metres no where near billions" Ryans mouth hit the floor "It'll take us a few days to get to the top at least" Pollonmon looked slightly upset at the fact as well as Ryan "Ive got an idea!" Beakmon looked excited "I cant go to the top but I can fly us up about a 200 metres up if I Digivolve to Thunderbirmon" everyone looked happy "How long would that take of the trip up Calv your the math boff" Calvin looked annoyed at Ryan "I think it would take off about a day because of the diameter of the mountain and the time it would take us to walk all the way around" Ryan looked annoyed again "1 day is that it?" Sarah hit Ryan on the back of the head "Its better than nothing Mr braindead!" Connar got out his Digivice "Ok then lets get this over with ... DIGIVOLVE!" Beakmon went into some open space "Beakmon Digivolve to ... Pengiunmon! Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!" Thunderbirmon got up slightly off the ground "Hop on!" everyone began to climb onto Thunderbirmon's back "Here we go!" The group began to go into the sky up the side of Olympus Mountain "So do we even know where the relic is exactly?" Kelly seemed unsure of going up the mountain at such short notice "We know its at the peak" James smiled "How bigs the peak?" James went silent "Ok ok so maybe this wasnt a good idea" Ryan looked down the side of Thunderbirmon's wing "Ok im feeling ill" Sarah grinned "Oh poor baby do you need a dummy?" Ryan glared at Sarah "What like the one you keep in you drawer in your bedroom!" Sarah jumped up "You swore you'd never say anything about it again!" Sarah was looking red with rage "I only keep it because its something from my childhood!" everyone began to giggle "Everyone shut up otherwise its a group size nuckle sandwitch!".

"Here we are!" Thunderbirmon landed on part of the winding edge of the mountain "Thats good timing 1 day taken down to half an hour" Justin looked happy as Sarah pounced on Ryan from behind "To bad the altitudes given us two children to look after!" Michelle giggled as she and the others stared at Sarah and Ryan who were rolling about on the floor "Come on you guys were not gonna waste any time lets just make our way up to the top of this mountain and then get the relic and leave" James began walking up the winding path "Will you stop that!" Sarah was looking annoyed "Your becoming a real indepenant member of the group and its getting on my nerves!" James was not looking to happy "Well im sorry but im getting annoyed with this life!" everyone apart from James and Sarah began to sit down "He we go another fight" Ryan laughed at his joke as James and Sarah turned and glared at him with anger "Why cant you just tell me er .. us what wrong! we cant help if we dont know whats wrong!" Sarah was looking more disapointed now "I dont tell you because I dont want you treating me like a moron like you do to Ryan!" Ryan got up "Hey!" both James and Sarah again turned to Ryan and glared at him as he sat back down in fright "Well at the moment you deserve to be treated that way!" James laughed "What are you laughing for!" James looked at her "I pretty much get myself killed to protect you and you still cant just say in simple words "Thanks or I appreciate the fact that you got yourself impaled for me!" Sarah looked annoyed again "Well you sayed its because you LIKE me!" James turned around "Thats because I do but I need to be alone for a while your to much in my face!" DemiNyrodramon flew up with James who was now walking away "But I ..." Sarah reached heer arm out then pulled it back in again "Ill go after James dont worry meet us further up when your ready - Ill slow him down" Calvin began to run after James with DemiMeramon as Sarah went to the floor and began to cry.

"Come on it wasnt called for" Calvin tried to get James to stop walking onwards "Why arnt I allowed to get things off my chest? She's always bossing everybody about and when you challenge her, well you might aswell just leave to put it bluntly!" Calvin nodded "I know. Sarah can be bossy and a hot head and rushes into things but theres someone else who does that aswell" Calvin looked at James signaling that he meant him "I know I went overboard but .. well im just annoyed about everything thats happend" DemiMeramon laughed "Yeah as well as everyone here but you dont see us taking it out on each other ... well apart from Ryan and Sarah but there always at it" James turned to Nyrodramon "I blew it big time didnt I?" DemiNyrodramon nodded "What a pity the boy cant even keep friendship with the one whom he cares for more than any" A figure appeared on the rocks above James and Calvin "Who are you? Another Digimon who cant find anything better to do?" The Digimon grinned as he disappeared into the shadows "No I work for the one whom you seek" everything went quiet "Spartan Sabre!" a sword flew from out of nowhere right next to James "You know who the next loser in the line is dont you!" The Digimon appeared again in front of James with his sword by James' throat "How dare you speak of the great Ariesmon in that way! You will bow down for the Great one!" Calvin looked at DemiMeramon and nodded "DemiMeramon Digivolve to ... Flaremon!" Flaremon jumped and rammed the Digimon out of James throat line "Aries? Hes the greek god of war. Typical." James got to his feet "Just so we know who are you because in about oh lets say 2 minutes your gonna be data!" the Digimon stood up "I am Spartamon!" The Digimon raised his sword "Who would like to duel me?" Flaremon beagn to fight Spartamon "There you are!" Ryan came running up the hill with the others trailing behind "Whos that loser?" the Digimon grinned as he slashed Flaremon to the ground "Big words child but do you know what they even mean?" Ryan looked at Spartamon as if he were a monkey "Um yeah! It means you lose and we win" James got up "DemiNyrodramon!" DemiNyrodramon went over to Flaremon "DemiNyrodramon Digivolve to ... Nyrodramon!" Nyrodramon went in front of Flaremon "Tornado Slicer!" the road was covered in the dust from the rocks "Is he done for?" Justin looked through the dirt as it faded to the floor revealing Spartamon standing exactly where he was before without a mark on him.

"Thats it ive had it with all these Digimon im not gonna hold back any more!" James got out his Digivice "Nyrodramon you know what to do!" Nyrodramon nodded "As ever!" James held out his Digivice "Digivolve!" Nyrodramon jumped into the air "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!" Angemon flew up into the air "Digimon whom follow orders from the weak humans deserve to be destroyed!" Spartamon raised his blade ready for battle "I protect the innocent, the ones who need protecting I do not just follow orders from the one who overpowers me!" Angemon flew forwards with his rod held ready for battle "Angel Rod!" Angemon swung his rod towards Spartamon "Blade of Death!" both Digimon's attack canceled each others out only knocking the two backwards slightly "This is gonna be a long battle!" Michelle was looking at her watch which was not working "Ive got all the time in the world!" James kept his eyes on the battle not looking at Sarah at all "Angemon finish him!" Angemon looked in pain "Hand of Fate!" the attack hit Spartamon but with little effect "Not good enough Angemon more power!" Angemon began to attack Spartamon still not damaging Spartamon "Angemon I am telling you to destroy him!" Angemon's pain grew "DESTROY HIM!" Sarah looked at James actually scared of the way he was acting "Thats not James ... It cant be ..." She looked at James' Digivice as it began to change colour from Blue and Silver to Black and Crimson Red "James dont!" She reached her arm out "SHOW HIM NO MERCY!" Angemon began to scream out in pain "AAAGGHHH!" Darkness began to cover Angemon and James "This isnt good!" Connar stepped back "Whats happening to Angemon!" Kelly pointed at Angemon who was turning Black "He's changing ... into evil" a sinister laugh came from where Angemon was as a Devimon appeared "Touch of Evil!" Devimon rammed his hand into Spartamon destroying him in one go "Hahahahahahaha!" Devimon began laughing as James realised what he had done "No way ... I made Angemon ... evil ..." Devimon turned to the group and laughed as the skys turned to darkness ...

Look out for part 20 of Guardians - The Error Of My Ways


	20. The Error Of My Ways

**The Error Of My Ways**

"This is seriously not good!" Connar stood in shock as Devimon looked at all off the Digidestined "I knew that my companion could not beat you" the Digidestined looked up to see another Digimon on the rocky pillars "Enemy ..." Devimon spoke like a young child, slow and unsure "No. I am your friend" The Digimon grinned evilly at the Digidestined "Those are your enemys Devimon!" the Digimons rotting hand pointed at the group "Ok I say we have everyone Digivolve before were all toast!" the group got out there Digivices except for Calvin and James who was just looking at Devimon in a state of shock "Go for it!"

"DemiFoxmon Digivolve to ... Foxmon!"

"Crawlmon Digivolve to ... Kunemon!"

"Dinadramon Digivolve to ... Dinomon!"

"Pollonmon Digivolve to ... Floramon!"

"Gearmon Digivolve to ... Hagurumon!"

"DemiBetamon Digivolve to ... Betamon!"

"Beakmon Digivolve to ... Pengiunmon!"

"Sparkmon Digivolve to ... ViElecmon!"

"Enemy?" Devimon was looking at James as if the thought of himbeing an enemy was unthinkable "Yes Devimon enemy, they want to hurt you thats why they Digivolved!" Devimon looked angry "Ok if that loser keeps twisting every thing we do around so we seem like the bad guys we'll never be able to win!" The Digimon smiled "Thats the point and the names Panmon and before you ask no not a frying pan!" the group looked confused "Ok anyone else apart from the zoned out Digidestined know anything bout the greek mythology?" Calvin thought about the name "I remeber I learnt this in history - Pan was the son of Hermes - the messanger of the gods. He was a trickster who was part goat" Ryan looked at him "That explains the unsightly body hair".

"No wonder he convinced Devimon so easily" Ryan looked confused "He confused Devimon because he's a goat?" Kelly took the Honour of hitting Ryan on the back of the head "No he's a trickster" Devimon began to come towards the group "Thats it Devimon destroy them!" Devimon pounced towards the group "Touch of Evil!" the group stood unharmed "Ok what did he do?" Ryan was looking confused "Century of Stone!" Ryan jumped to the side "Hey wrong guy Dinomon ... er Dinomon?" the Digimon turned around and began to attack there partners "He's taken over our Digimon!" James looked up "Angemon..." Devimon looked at James "Devimon!" Devimon raised his arm and began to slam towards James "Angemon!" Devimon froze "Destroy him you fool!" Panmon began to jump up and down liek a monkey "James .." James looked up at Devimon "Angemon your inside there!" Devimon looked at his hands "aaaaggggghhhhh!" Devimon screamed in discust "Fight the evil inside Angemon! We have to fight it!" the groups Digivices began to glow as the Digimon stepped backwards from the light "Keep your Digivices out there'll protect us from our Digimon!" Devimon went to the floor "James ..." James walked over to Devimon "Together Angemon. We have to fight together although its my fault your like this" Devimon shook his head "Together!" James grinned as a single tear fell onto his Digivice then onto Devimon "Together my friend!" a bright light began to cover James and Devimon "My Digivice its Blue and Silver again ..." James looked up "Angemon your back your not evil any more!" James hugged his friend "Our Friendship is to strong to be stopped by a moments mistake" Angemon looked up at Panmon "You tried to use evil to control me and to destory my friends and for that you shall pay!" Angemon got up in front of Panmon "Thats sounds like an invitation for battle!".

"Trickster Punch!" Panmon jumped off of the cliff and attacked Angemon "Angel Rod!" Angemon swung his rod and hit Panmon into the ground "The evil you have inside is great why do you hide it?" Panmon looked at Angemon "I am not evil!" Panmon laughed "Well its either you or your friend but whoever it is they are very powerful evil!" Angemon jumped to attack Panmon "Wait!" Angemon stopped as Panmon got to his knees "Please do not destroy me I am only doing what I am being told" Angemon stopped "Angemon dont listen to him!" James ran forwards as Panmon hit Angemon to the floor "Puny Champions, cant take a simple punch without falling to the floor "Trickster Kick!" Panmon began kicking Angemon "Hand of Fate!" Angemon's attack knocked Panmon down "We Champions may not be as powerful as you Ultimates but we're alot smarter!" Panmon got up off of the ground "I may not be able to defeat you physically but mentally ..." Panmon got an evil grin on his face as he slowly turned to look at James "No!" Panmon pounced into the air "Thunder Ram!" James looked up as Angemon flew in and took the attack for him "Angemon!" James fell to the floor by his friend "Ill try again now shall I?" Panmon looked angry as he jumped up again "Thunder Ram!" James closed his eyes ready for the attack "No get out of there!" Sarah called out to James "For god sake get up already man!" Ryan backed Sarah up "My Destiny is with Angemon and thats the way it shall stay!" James held his Digivice as he hugged Angemon "Together ..." James looked up expecting the attack "Whats happend?" James was looking at Panmon who was frozen in mid air and then at his friends who were also frozen still "No way ... time has stopped ...".

"We must fight!" Angemon was floating in the air looking down at James "Angemon? Why are you floating? No you cant be dead you cant!" Angemon smiled "Of course im not I dont think id want to be remembered for being destroyed by Billy goats gruff over there" James looked confused "Whats going on?" Angemon looked at the battle that was frozen "We have passed time itself, our friendship has given us the power to stop time so that we can figure out how to beat Panmon" James looked at Panmon "Oh" James turned to Angemon "My life is alot of drama isnt it?" Angemon smiled "To think that only a few months ago you would never smile ..." James looked at Angemon "What do you mean?" Angemon looked at James "I know that your not from this reality and to be honest in a way neither am I" James looked confused "Ok I understand that im from a different reality but you?" Angemon nodded "You did your drawing in your real reality so I was "created" there if you understand" James grinned "No but go on" Angemon pointed at James' Digivice "If we are to be able to defeat Panmon we use the Digivice more than we have before" James looked at his Digivice "Hows that?" James was unsure of what Angemon meant "With its help I shall get to my Ultimate level" James looked at Angemon "Yeah but we need my Crest to do that and all I have is the tag" Angemon smiled "You do" James looked even more confused "I worked it out a while back but youve had the Crest long before the tag but not in the form we need it" James smiled "Er..." Angemon pointed into the sky as James looked up "Ok explain" an image of the battle with Poltergiestmon appeared above James "What about the battle with Poltergiestmon?" Angemon pointed to the glowing Digivice "Remember the cave ..." James looked at Angemon who was fading away "What I dont understand!" Angemon smiled "You will very soon but our time is up ... remember dodge to the left, Panmon will miss me but if you do not move you will not be missed ... Remember the cave ..." James looked at his Digivice "The Cave?" he looked at his friends "Thats it!" James jumped to the left as time began to play again "How did you know how to dodge my attack?" Panmon was looking annoyed "Lets just say a friend told me!" James held out his Digivice "Prepare to become data loser!".

"Angemon its time!" Angemon got up "Whats he mean time?" Sarah looked confused "I think hes hatched a plan" Calvin smiled as Ryan looked unsurprised "Oh great they never go wrong do they" James held his Digivice out "I hope this works" the Digivice began to glow as the Golden Digi-egg appeared "Oh what a pretty toy to bad it wont help you!" James smiled "Thats what you think" Panmon looked confused "We will beat you! We're Determined to beat you!" The Golden Digi-egg released a bright light covering the path "Whatever his plan is its good" Justin looked at the light "No way" Connar looked shocked as James stood in front of the Crest of Determination "It worked!" the Crest floated into James' Crest Tag and flashed to show that it was in place "Angemon if you will!" James held out his Crest as the light of the Golden Egg morphed James' Digivice and it began to speak "Crest Digivolution! ... The Crest of Determination!" Angemon flew up into the air "Angemon Digivolve to ..." the light began to glow brighter blinding the sight of the Digidestined and Panmon "MAGNAANGEMON!" the light faded away revealing MagnaAngemon looking down at Panmon with a grin on his face "Now we are evenly matched Panmon!" Panmon was looking shocked by what had happened "We'll see about that you overgrown lawn ornament!" MagnaAngemon stopped grinning "This is coming from the Digimon who is named after a kitchen utencil?" Panmon jumped into the air "Trickster Kick!" MagnaAngemon flew backwards causing Panmon to miss him and fall to the ground "I have been brought into exsistance to stop Digimon like you Panmon and that is what I shall do!" Panmon laughed "You cannot harm me I am to powerful to be hurt!" MagnaAngemon came down to the ground as did Panmon who stood oppisite "Let the match begiun!".

"Trickster Punch!" Panmon began to attack MagnaAngemon "Do you think he can handle this guy?" Ryan wasnt looking to sure "As long as we have Faith he will win because we Belive in him ..." James did not turn round to answer but just looked upon the battle whilst he spoke "Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon opened up his gate to suck in Panmon "Such a simple trick like that wont get me!" Panmon jumped out of the gates range "MagnaAngemon you have to stop him moving before you can get him in!" MagnaAngemon acnolidged James' words "What are you gonna do Angel?" Panmon stood in front of MagnaAngemon with his arms crossed grinning "This!" MagnAngemon flew at Panmon grabbing him by the arms "Flaremon! Dinomon! I need your help!" Dinomon and Flaremon nodded as Ryan and Calvin got out their Digivices "Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!" Meramon ran over to MagnaAngemon's location "Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!" DarkTyrannomon followed Meramon and stood underneath MagnaAngemon "You guys know what to do?" Meramon nodded "Ok here we go!" Panmon looked annoyed as MagnaAngemon dropped him to the floor to be captured by Meramon and DarkTyrannomon "Oh how original!" Panmon just stood their being held by the two Digimon as MagnaAngemon flew down beside him "Now to vent some anger!" MagnaAngemon began to hit Panmon in the face "Is this necessary from an Angel?" Panmon was now confused "Lets just say im an Angel with an attitude" Panmon laughed "..Problem" MagnaAngemon kicked Panmon who fell to the floor "Now that was just mean!" Panmon layed on the floor guarded by Meramon and DarkTyrannomon "Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon opened up a gate in front of Panmon "Oh well I guess im beat" Panmon looked miserable as he was sucked into the gate which locked behind him "We did it!" James ran over to Angemon who DeDigivolved into Nyrodramon's Fresh form, Gigamon.

"I cant belive it I got my Crest!" James was looking happy "To bad it took so much to get it" Calvin looked at Sarah who was still upset "Sarah I ..." Sarah got up "Never do it again and ill forgive you" the group were all surprised at Sarah who they were expecting to hit James "But I ..." Sarah nodded "I agree you were a jurk but its been a big stress lately" James was smiling "This is ..." Sarah smiled "Why you like me and are going to buy me the biggest chocolate bar you can find when we get back no matter what the price!" Sarah began to walk onwards as James ran after Sarah "I told you it'd be an arguement that got them to finally admit that they cant live without eachother" Kelly smiled "You owe me 5 bucks Ryan" Ryan began to run after James and Sarah "Hey guys wait up!" the Digimon began to start walking behind their partners "Hey you owe me 5 bucks Ryan Carson!" Kelly began chasing after Ryan "Humans ... Cant live with em ..." Kunemon interupted Gigamon "Cant live without their food" Kunemon smiled as she went forwards "Gigamon looked confused "Yeah thats what I was going to say" Gigamon looked at Kunemon "No way on Digi-world do I like Kunemon! Do I?..." Hagurumon went past "Yeah you do" Gigamon relised what he was saying and what the others had said "Hey!".

Check out pt 21 of Digimon Guardians - The many colours of Fire - Out next friday

As a special celebration of the 20th part of Guardians I have added a special pic to the picture section in Hounour


	21. The Many Colours Of Fire

**The Many Colours of Fire**

"Again with the walking!" Ryan colapsed to the floor "We've been walking for 5 minutes Ryan, we're not even any further up!" Ryan looked up "Cant the make some kind of tour bus that goes to the top?" Calvin laughed "What would their gimic be? Come to the top of Mount Olympus to Olympus Peak and meet your destruction! Only £2 per person" Ryan fell face down to the floor "Tired. Need Sleep." James began to laugh "James how did you know that the Golden Digi-egg held the Crest of Determination?" Justin was looking at his Digivice "I didnt actually work it out, a friend did" James smiled at Gigamon "Gigamon knew?" Hagurumon turned to Gigamon "How did you work it out?" Gigamon shrugged his shoulders "It just came into my head one day but I didnt do anything about it until time froze" James sighed "What on earth are you two going on about?" Michelle was looking intrigued "You know when I dodged Panmon's attack all of a sudden?" the group nodded "Well as Panmon was jumping to attack me time just ... well stopped" Scott thought back "All I remember is Panmon jumping and then you dodged to the left" James nodded "You guys were all frozen too" Sarah looked upset "I was like Ryan? for how long?" the group all laughed apart from Ryan "Dinomon!" Ryan looked annoyed at his friend "Come on you have to admit its funny" Ryan turned away "Ryan's doing it again everyone!" Floramon pointed at Ryan who was standing still "Will you drop it already!" The groups Digivice went off "What is it Kelly?" Betamon tried to look at Kelly's Digivice with little success "Its a dot which either means Digimon or Digi-egg but we already have all the eggs so it must be a Digimon near by" Flaremon pointed at a cave close to the Digidestined "Is it over there by any chance?" Calvin looked at his Digivice "Looks like it my friend" the group began to walk over to the cave "Is it me or do we get stopped on this mountain every 5 minutes?" Connar looked back "Well its been an hour since we left the last battle scene and 5 minutes since we last rested" Sarah glared at Ryan "Alright already ill hurry up!" Ryan began to speed up "I give him credit Ariesmon defends his territory well" everyone looked at James "How do you know that its one of Ariesmon's Digimon?" Pengiunmon looked unsure "Well think we've been on this mountain a day. We've fought two Digimon who both worked for Ariesmon its just simple logic" the group walked on "Ok we'll be careful but we not being ready for battle because for all we know this Digimon could be innocent" Ryan grinned "I wonder if thats why your so nice about it Sarah" Ryan ran on with Sarah chasing behind him.

"Here it is guys!" Foxmon pointed to the cave that looked as if it went deep into the mountain "Come on then lets find this Digimon" Ryan walked into the cave and straight into the wall "Ouch!" Flaremon walked in "Allow me" the flames from Flaremon's body lighted the passage of the cave "How far aways the Digimon Kelly?" Sarah looked round "About 40 metres in roughly" James squinted his eyes "Hey what is it dude?" Ryan was intrigued by James' face "I think ... theres light ahead?" Justin squinted his eyes "I think he's right theres light up ahead and its not coming from Flaremon" Flaremon smiled "Finally a rest from being a flashlight!" Calvin laughed along with his friend as did James "Hello!" Sarah began to call down the tunnel "I wouldnt do that in case theres hostile Digimon down there Sarah" Kunemon went in front of Sarah incase of any danger "Theres no reply are you sure the Digimon's in here Kelly?" Connar smiled at Kelly "I ..er..well...er...yeah.." Michelle giggled as she went close to Kelly's ear "When will you ask him out?" Kelly looked annoyed "I told you I dont like him!" Kelly quietly whispered as Connar caught up from behind "What are you two talking about so quietly?" Connar smiled at Kelly again "Well...er...we were saying...er...Michelle was saying...um.." Michelle smiled at Kelly as if to say I told you "We were just saying its quite cold in here Connar" Connar nodded "It is a bit" he looked at Kelly "Here Kelly take my jacket you look like your freezing" Connar took off his jacket and sliped it on Kelly's arms "I...oh...er...oh..thank you" Kelly smiled at Connar "Your very quiet arnt you?" Kelly laughed loudly at Connar's comment "Wow you've got good lungs there" Connar laughed "You know your something specail Kelly Jackson" Betamon came by Michelle "They going out yet?" Michelle smiled "Give it time its not going to be long".

"There torches!" Justin looked at the torches which lighted part of the cave "Trust the Digital world to have torches in caves there usually seen in castles" James looked back at Kelly and Connar who were talking to each other "Took em long enough" Calvin laughed "Yeah and you and Sarah were telling eachother what you thought of each other the moment you met" James looked at Calvin "Anyway Kelly's quite shy and doesnt say her feelings as much as she should" James nodded "Yeah I know" Michelle began to nudge Kelly on the arm "Stop it ill do it some other time" Michelle grinned "Do what?" Connar was looking at Kelly and Michelle "I...er..I..." Michelle nudged Kelly again "OK ALREADY!" Connar fell backwards from the volume of Kelly's voice "Connar...I...well I...since I knew about whats happend to you ive been looking at you differently..before I thought you just didnt like us but when I found out about Beakmon I felt differently, maybe because I finally understood why you were always so quiet...I guess I finally realised that I was so annoyed about you not talking because I liked you. I only told miss blaber mouth over here.." Justin laughed "Actually she told me about an hour after you left that day" Kelly looked at Michelle "Well he's my brother what was I gonna do?" Sarah looked at Kelly "Well you told me the next day and said you were gonna tell alvin and James after you'd seen me" Kelly looked even more annoyed "Yeah thats right you just came over and invited yourself in to tell us" Ryan smiled "And you told me about it when you came over to borrow my Zelda game that night" Kelly looked really annoyed at Kelly "Is there anyone you didnt tell that Day!" Michelle thought "Well I didnt tell Sami that day, I told her the day after that aswell as Scott" Kelly was turning red "Er I didnt know" Connar raised his hand "I liked you too aswell but I tried not to get involved with you because I knew I wouldnt be able to lie to you" Ryan laughed "Is it me or before that day did anyone actually know that Kelly liked him?" everyone fell silent "WHAT! I like someone and know one even guessed!I listen to all your guys stuff or work it out!" Justin looked at one of the torches "Is it me or did that torch just move?" everyone looked at the torches "Now that you mention it" Floramon looked at a torch she thought she saw moveing "Get them!" the torches jumped off the wall and began to attack the Digidestined "Great another trap we need to spend time learning not to just go into strange dark places without first sending Ryan to check it out!" Sarah looked annoyed as she fought off the torches "Hey!" the group were over powered by the torches and got taken into the depths of the cave.

"Ouch my heads kaining" Calvin awoke in a cavern of the cave where the Torches were dancing around the Digidestind who were all tied in a circle "How come im always dragged along on the missions where we get tied up!" Ryan was looking annoyed "This is the first time its happend dummy!" Sarah blew her hair off of her face "Its not fun for us either you know" Calvin looked to the other side of the cavern to see the Digimon also tied up "Humans will give us great prize!" one of the torches came forwards "We Torchmon, you humans" Justin kicked the Torchmon over "Arnt you a clever piece of wood!" Calvin looked at Flaremon who was still partly weak from fighting off the Torchmon before "Flaremon!" Calvin wiggled his arms manovering to get out his Digivice "What we're gonna get burnt so Flaremon can get free!" Dinomon was acting like Ryan "No of course not!" Calvin held up his Digivice as best he could "Digi-Armour Energize!" Flaremon tried to get as far from the other Digimon as possible "Flaremon Armour Digivolve to ... Ignitemon! The Flame of Forgiveness!" the rope snapped as Ignitemon moved his spiked wrists from side to side "That wasnt very nice now was it?" Ignitemon stood in front of the Torchmon "You like heat! We give you heat!" The Torchmon got in a line as the Digimon went to free their partners "Ash Embers!" the lose pieces of ash flew off of the Torchmon and span around Ignitemon "A little help!" Ignitemon fell to the floor and De-Digivolved to Flaremon "Flaremon!" Calvin ran over to Flaremon as the other Digimon held off the Torchmon "Flaremon can you talk?" Flaremon looked up "They just sapped my energy before I couldnt stay as Ignitemon "Calvin held his Digivice on Flaremon chest "Please ... whoevers out there ...help to heal Flaremon..." Calvin looked up to see the other Digimon easily be defeated by the flames of the Torchmon "Flaremon's the only one who can take the heat ... and I dont want to say goodbye in this place ... under these circumstances ..." a single tear fell from Calvin onto his Digivice which was still on Flaremon "Ive got my energy back!" Flaremon got up "I dont know how they took it in the first place but now that ive got it back im not gonna give up without a battle!" Flaremon ran towards the Torchmon, standing in front of his injured friends to protect them "Now!" Flaremon looked at Calvin "Digivolve!" Flaremon moved into space to protect his friends from his flames "Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!".

"Ash Embers!" The ash began to go around Meramon "Fireball!" the heat from Meramon's Fireball caused the small ashes to fall to pieces "Now why dont you try to hurt my friends again? Im up for a good battle you know!" the Torchmon laughed as they began to dance around "Is it me or is that weird?" Connar looked surprised at the Torchmon's actions "Everything in this place is weird" Kelly smiled "Oh yeah" Connar smiled back as the Torchmon stopped and began to glow with a dark light "Torchmon Digivolve to ..." all of the Torchmon began to join into one being "Burntmon!" a dark coloured warrior stood in place of the Torchmon "Now I am ready to battle!" Burntmon began to attack "Firedart!" a dart of fire shot at Meramon knocking him back into the wall of the cavern "Wow that guys like an evil version of Meramon!" Sami rubbed her eyes "Not nice?" ViElecmon looked up at Sami "Thats right Sami" Burntmon began to walk over to Floramon who was closest to him "Leave her alone!" Meramon rammed Burntmon knocking him into the oppisite side of the cavern to which he was sent "Ice Inferno!" Meramon looked shocked as an Icy storm came from the fire Digimon hands "Meramon!" Calvin gasped as the Ice melted to water and began to fall onto Meramon's flame "Get back Meramon!" Calvin called as his friend fell to the floor "Its my fault I sent him to a battle which he has no chance of wining along!" Calvin looked at Meramon who looked back at him and shock his head "It is never .. aaggghh!" more water fell onto Meramon "..your fault we fight as a team and I agreed to do it as much as you did ... DONT BLAME YOURSELF! AAAGGGHHH!" more water was falling onto Meramon "He's right its not my fault we decide as a team ... if its anyones fault its Burntmon!" Calvin held his Digivice out "Please work" Calvin closed his eyes "I forgive myself for letting Meramon fight this battle as he forgives me for my errors of Judgement!" Calvin's Digivice began to Glow as his Golden Digi-egg appeared "It worked!" Calvin held his Digivice in place as the egg became the Crest if Forgiveness and floated into his Crest Tag and flashed "Ive got my Crest!" the remains of the Golden Digi-egg modified Calvin's Digivice as it did for James when he got his Crest "Dont worry Meramon we're gonna win this!".

"Here I go!" Calvin held out his Digivice as Meramon glowed and his Digivice began to speak "Crest Digivolution! ... The Crest of Forgiveness!" the light from the Crest knocked back Burntmon away from Meramon as he floated off the ground and back onto his feet "Meramon Digivolve to ..." The Crest glowed brightly as Meramon Digivolved "SKULLMERAMON!" the newly leveled Meramon stood up with his burning blue flame glowing brightly "You tried to destroy us when we came searching for an innocent Digimon!" SkullMeramon looked at Burntmon as he got up "Now you will pay the price!" Burntmon jumped up and used his attack "Ice Inferno!" Burntmon used his Icy attack on SkullMeramon but instead of turning into water it just turned in vapour "That wont work on me any more Burntmon!" SkullMeramon hit Burntmon in the chest with his chain "Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramons attack blasted a hole in the wall with Burntmon still on it "Your gonna regret that you metal freak!" Burntmon jumped up "Inferno Punch!" Burntmon hit SkullMeramon but he did not even flinch "Im covered in metal! you expect that to hurt?" SkullMeramon smiled at Calvin "Flame Chain!" SkullMeramon hit Burntmon into the wall "Time to finish you off!" SkullMeramon pulled back his chain "Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon focused all of his energy into his attack "Agggh!" the attack hit Burntmon discintergrating his instantly "Way to go SkullMeramon!" Calvin ran over to his friend as he De-Digivolved back into his Fresh Level Mezamon "You were awesome my friend!" Mezamon smiled "Ya think?" Calvin laughed "Well you certainly heated up that battle" the two began to laugh "Ok enough of this lets find this Digimon and get outta here already!" a figure appeared from out of the entrance SkullMeramon made using his attack earlier on "Thank you for coming to save me I grately apreciate it" Calvin smiled "Its ok .. whoever you are" the figure came into the light "I am Guidemon, I am a traveller who knows this mountain well, until I was captured by Ariesmon and his minions that is" James smiled "Can you show us upto Olympus Peak?" Guidemon smiled and nodded at James' question "Great now lets set off we dont want to get even more behind now do we?" the group began to walk out of the cave "I wonder when we're gonna meet this Ariesmon he sounds like a right loser!" Ryan's joke made the whole group laugh as they disappeared into the darkness of the caves tunnel "Laugh now humans for when you meet me it shall be your last day ...of living anyway!".

Look out for part 22 of Guardians - The Mystic Warrior - Out next friday


	22. The Mystic Warrior

**The Mystic Warrior**

"I hate to admit this but for once I agree with Ryan" Scott sat down on a rock of the mountain "Whats wrong with saying im right? right? this is what feeling right is like?" Sarah smiled "Take it in doofus its the last time you'll know what its like" Ryan was looking annoyed as Calvin turned to Guidemon "How far up are we would you say Guidemon?" Guidemon looked at the sky "I would say we're coming up to half way" James smiled "Good timing" Ryan looked at James in shock "WHAT! Good timing! Its been 4 days! that means another 4 more at least and im sick of sleeping of rubble!" Sarah smiled as she took another shot "Well you sleep on your head alot dont you" Calvin sighed as the others sat and did various things - Michelle and Justin were talking about how they missed their parents as Connar and Kelly sat and flirted some more and Scott sat looking at his Digivice "Whats wrong Scott?" Foxmon came and sat next to his friend "I dont get how we're spose to make the Golden Digimental to turn into the Crest" Foxmon sat just as confused as Scott "Well lets see James got his by not giving up even when almost all Hope was lost and Calvin Forgave himself for making Meramon fight on his own knowing that he couldnt take that much heat even though he on fire anyway so maybe you have to Persist and then you'll get your Crest" Foxmon smiled looking smug at his idea "Thats my point how on earth do I act Persistant? do I do what James does and keep going on in the battle or is it something completly different? I may have to Persistantly Hope that we beat the enemy but who knows in this wacky place?" Calvin walked over to the two "Come on you guys we're gonna keep going now that Sarah and Ryan have calmed down" Scott smiled "5 minites of silence just doesnt seem enough" Scott, Calvin and Mezamon who had just came over began to laugh "What? I dont get it" Mezamon and Calvin began to laugh "Ok..." Scott was looking a bit worried "Hey whats wrong with Gigamon?" Kelly pointed at Gigamon who was looking slightly odd "Gigamon Digivolve to ... DemiNyrodramon!" James smiled "Welcome back my friend" DemiNyrodramon was looking confused "What? Was I invisible as Gigamon or summin?" Floramon walked over and pulled DemiNyrodramon away "Dont worry its a human thing, anyway how do you feel about Kunemon?" DemiNyrodramon looked annoyed "I told you guys already shes annoying and has less of a personality than Ryan!" DemiNyrodramon turned around to find Ryan and Kunemon standing angrily behind him "Well it was nice knowing him" Betamon and ViElecmon laughed as Kunemon began to chase after DemiNyrodramon.

"What time is it?" Scott looked up at the night sky thinking about everything and anything "About 5 minitues since you last asked I make it" Scott turned as Foxmon got up "Everyone else is asleep I take it?" Foxmon looked at the others who were all fast asleep "Yep" Scott looked at his Digivice "Soon. I can feel it" Foxmon sat down once again "When your ready no hurry" Scott smiled "Yeah you wont be saying that if everyone else Digivolves to Ultimate and we're just forgot about because we're not as powerful as they are" Foxmon layed down on the floor "As long as we're together ..." Scott layed down aswell "Nothing is out of reach ..." Scott closed his eyes and began to fall asleep "I Hope he knows that Digivolving isnt everything" Foxmon closed his eyes and began to fall asleep aswell "Strange ... these humans seem to like being part of a group, but keep things from each other as if they were the worst of enemys" A Digimon stood on the ledge above the Digidestined "Maybe I can use there dreams to acomplish my goal ..." The Digimon raised a spear and rammed it into the ground "Morpheusmon I summon you!" A vortex opened in the ground as another Digimon rose from the dirt "Master Ariesmon I am here to do your bidding!" The Digimon came into the moonlight revealing a almost human figure in blue armour and a helmet that did not show his face "Morpheusmon I wish for you to infulltrate the humans minds whilst they sleep making there nightmares come to life while turning them against each other" Morpheusmon nodded to Ariesmon's orders "As you wish" Morpheusmon jumped down into the Digidestineds camp "Now lets see what these humans fear the most" the Digimon raised his arms "Nightmare of the Soul!" the Digidestined all began to get covered in darkness as they all began to get there worst nightmares...

"Mum! Dad!" Justin and Michelle ran over to there parents "Whats wrong with you two?" Justin and Michelles Dad smiled at them as they began to hug there parents "This ... isnt right ..." Michelle pulled herself away from her family and ran to her bedroom "Floramon?" Michelle looked through her room for Floramon "Where is she?" Michelle began to look again "Here I am Michelle!" Floramon jumped out of the bed and began to attack Michelle "Floramon what are you doing?" Floramon's eyes were dark red "Must destroy the humans!" Michelle pushed her friend onto the ground as she ran back out to her family "Hagurumon stop!" Justin was holding back Hagurumon who was trying to attack his parents "Must destroy!" Floramon came and threw Michelle against the wall and began to move forwards "Mum! Dad run!" Justin ran in front of his parents "Why would we do that Justin?" Justin turned to see his parents looking like monsters "We never wanted you but we thought we would keep you ... what a mistake!" Justin was looking shocked "Mum ... Dad ..." Justin stepped backwards "Hagurumon" Morpheusmon appeared in the background "Good now to capture my first victims" He smiled and Justin fell to the floor "Nightmare Imprisonment!" Justin and Michelle were covered in a diamond shaped container covered by darkness just like there physical selfs "Two down, eight to go!" the dream faded away as all that was left became darkness "Now onto the bird boy and the snake girl!" Morpheusmon laughed as a portal opened in front of him and he jumped in.

"Where am I?" Connar was looking confused "I dont remember going back to the cave where I got my Golden Digi-egg" Connar looked up to see the cave entrance with the Crests above the Digivice slots "Where's the Crest of Honesty as it was gone?" Connar looked at the cave unsure of why his Crest was not there "Come on then you big freaks!" Connar turned in the direction of the voice which sounded just like Sarah "No this is not happening!" Connar was looking at the battle of Poltergiestmon and the Digidestined but they was another dark Digimon fighting with Poltergiestmon "Theres another Digimon ... but who?" He reached for his Digivice but found it was not there "No Digivice? The only time the Digivice ever went or faised out was when Beakmon ... NO! ITS NOT HIM! IT CANT BE PENGIUNMON!" Connar looked at the other Digimon which had a blue streak on his dark body like Poltergiestmon had red "Pengiunmon's evil ... that means that I failed ... Have I been living a lie ..." Connar looked into a small pool of water on the ground "I remember this from when I followed the others to the cave ... Pengiunmon said that it was purer than any water that he had ever seen ... but this is dark and thick like mud ..." Connar got on his knees and put his hand into the muddy water "Ive failed my friends ..." The mud came up and covered Connar turning into the black diamond. "Betamon whats going on?" Kelly was looking around "I dont know but its confusing" Kelly was looking round a giant maze "Um ok this is definatly odd" she began to walk around looking for an exit as the walls got smaller "Whats going on!" Kelly kept running as fast as she could away from the walls which were smashing together behind her "Agh!" Betamon fell over "Betamon!" the walls smashed engulfing Betamon "No!" Kelly stopped runnning and turned around and went back towards where Betamon got trapped "Where are you Betamon!" Kelly was begiuning to cry "I always dreamt that there would be a time that I would loose my way and wouldnt be able to find my way back" Kelly stopped "But this is so real can it just be a dream?" the wall behind Kelly smashed together leaving her trapped in a small square which slowly got smaller "Betamon ..." Kelly began to get covered by the dark diamond and fell to the floor as Morpheusmon came through his hole "These Humans nightmares arnt very evil but none the less they have been captured ... only 6 left ... to bad Spartamon and Panmon couldnt say that!" Morpheusmon laughed as he jumped back into his hole with Kelly.

"Why are we at a circus ViElecmon?" Sami sat on the seats of a circus confused of how she got there "I dont know Sami but however we did it cant be good" Sami looked down as elephants and monkeys came out into the ring "I like animals" Sami sat holding ViElecmon in her arms as the animals began doing tricks "And now our greatest atraction!" a ringmaster appeared in the centre of the stage smiling sinisterly at Sami "Chuckles the Clown ..." the ringmaster stepped out of the centre of the ring as an evil looking clown appeared "Come on now Sami I need a volunteer!" the clown began a cackling laugh "WAAAAAGGGGHHH! I dont like clowns! WAAAAGGGHHH!" ViElecmon jumped down and went into the ring "I think you better leave now buddy your scaring my partner!" the clown laughed as he picked up ViElecmon and threw her into a hole "Now come and play little one!" the clown began to chase after Sami who was crying "Have a bannana!" the clown threw a bannana peel in front of Sami causing her to fall over "Nightmare Imprisonment!" Sami was engulfed by one of Morpheusmon's diamonds as the clown changed into Morpheusmon himself "5 left ...". "How come im always having this annoying dream? and how come I know im having a dream, well I think so at least" Ryan was standing in a forest in the middle of no where "And it had to be night time to didnt it!" Ryan was looking around for other signs of life "What you think Dinomon?" Dinomon looked around "Trouble" Ryan looked annoyingly at Dinomon "Geeze that helps" Ryan began to walk forwards "If this is my dream then about now a pack of wolfs should come chasing after me about now ..." Ryan stood there "about now ..." there was no sign of any wolves around "Are you sure your dreaming I dont usually remember being in your dreams" Ryan looked around for any moving objects "Well I guess it may be real ..." A pack of wolves appeared in front of Ryan "AAAHHH! Its real wolves!" Ryan began running with Dinomon way ahead of him "Oh thanks alot Dinomon!" Ryan tripped on a rock on the ground, as he rolled over the wolves jumped on top of him "Another one bites the dust" Morpheusmon appeared as the wolves became fog revealing Ryan trapped in a black diamond "4 ...".

"I know I didnt come here anytime lately!" Sarah was standing in the middle of a field covered in flowers "Plus I know I would never just leave my friends" she looked around only finding Kunemon "I dont like fields .. I prefer trees" Kunemon looked into the distance "Theres none of them around by the looks a things" the ground began to shake beneath Sarah's feet "What? an earthquake?" the ground around her began to crack and come apart "This cant be good!" Sarah jumped onto solid land as the ground she was just on collapsed "Its not stopping!" Kunemon jumped across "Waaaaaa!" Sarah began to fall down into the depths of the ground that she was just on "Looks like 3" Morpheusmon came through his portal as Sarah floated up in a black diamond "This is just to easy" Morpheusmon jumped into the portal once again with Sarah just behind him "Soon ...". "I cant be here again!" Calvin was in the place of the Digital world where he had accidently destroyed Knightmon "Im afraid it is ..." Flaremon was looking at the scenery "It is ..." Both Calvin and Flaremon were in the middle of no where "Thats right your back and this time ill be the one doing the destroying!" Knightmon lunged at Calvin with his sword "Look out!" Flaremon pushed Calvin out of the way and onto the ground as Knightmon's sword cut him like butter "Flaremon!" Calvin got up off the ground "Why are you doing this Knightmon?" Calvin was gasping "Lets just call it payback shall we?" Knightmon raised his sword as he kicked Calvin to the floor "You are a noble warrior child but not as smart as you think you are!" Knightmon rammed his sword into Calvin as it became a black diamond and Morpheusmon appeared "If Id of known it'd be this easy I would of just let my nightmare soldiers do the work!" Morpheusmon pushed Calvin through the portal as he laughed "2".

"Nyrodramon?" James was standing in front of Nyrodramon in the place they first met "This doesnt seem right some how" Nyrodramon was looking up at the sky "You are a good friend James, even though your a bit annoying at times" James smiled "Look who's talking" Nyrodramon smiled "What is this?" Morpheusmon was sitting on a chair looking at James' nightmare "Dont tell me this childs worst nightmare is talking to his Digimon!" Nyrodramon looked at James "In my heart we will always be friends ..." James stopped and looked at Nyrodramon quite confused "What made you say that?" a small hole opened behind James "Its time to say goodbye ..." James was looking upset "What do you mean?" the portal grew tremendisly and began to suck James in "You knew that one day you would have to go back, back to your reality ..." James reached out with his arms "No. It cant be now. We havent known each other long enough!" Nyrodramon stepped backwards "This is your Destiny and it cant be changed" James tear fell onto his Digivice as its bright light covered the area, going away to reveal Angemon standing in front of him "Just because our paths are different it does not mean they shall never cross ..." James looked at Angemon "How can we do it when we live in different realitys?" Angemon turned his back to James "Only you know the answer to that question ..." the portal closed as James disappeared "Thats better. Thats what I call a nightmare!" Morpheusmon came into the area as James reappeared in a black diamond "Now it ends ... the final one ...".

"Foxmon where are we? It looks like a cross between a school and a graveyard" Scott was sitting in a chair in a graveyard "I think thats because it is" Scott got up and looked around "This isnt right ive never been here in my life" Foxmon looked around also "I know ive got the same chilling feeling" Scott looked at a gravestone "Whats this?" He rubbed off some dust as the gravestone briefly blurred into a black diamond "Freaky!" Scott looked closer at the tombstone "Sarah Summers!" Scott jumped backwards "This isnt happening!" Scott ran over to another tombstone and rubbed away the dirt "Connar Matthews" Scott was looking calm "I know this isnt real. I know my friends are ok. This has to be an Illusion. This is an Illusion!" the graveyard crumbled as it became a dark void "Im quite surprised that you managed to see through my rouge boy, a pity that you friends couldnt though" Morpheusmon pointed to the Digidestined who were floating in there black diamonds above Scott "Let them go you loser!" Scott got out his Digivice knowing that Mopheusmon would not back down "Foxmon go for it!" Scott held out his Digivice as Foxmon ran towards Morpheusmon "DIGIVOLVE!" Foxmon jumped above Morpheusmon "Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!" TitaniumFoxmon hit Morpheusmon as he came down to what seemed to be the ground "You'll pay for that!" Morpheusmon disappeared from sight "Nightmare Soldiers!" thousands of strange zombie type creatured appeared and began to attack TitaniumFoxmon "We have to free the others so they can help fight "TitaniumFoxmon you have to beat those guys and free the others!" TitaniumFoxmon nodded as he pushed away the zombies "Fox Laser!" the zombies were unaffected "Destroy him" Morpheusmon's voice commanded the zombies as they all began to attack TitaniumFoxmon "Foxmon hold on!" Scott's Digivice glowed as the Golden Digi-egg appeared in front of him "I finally got my Crest to show itself!" the Digi-egg morphed into the Crest and flew into Scott's Tag as his Digivice modified "Here we go!" Scott pointed his Digivice at TitaniumFoxmon "Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Persistance!" TitaniumFoxmon glowed as the zombies were pushed away by the light "TitaniumFoxmon Digivolve to ... QUANTUMFOXMON!" the light disappeared revaling an almost mystic looking Foxmon "Back off you freaks!" QuantumFoxmon pointed his gun towards the zombies "Quantum Pulsar!" green type orbs shot from QuantumFoxmon's gun disolving the zombies "Now for my friends!".

"Scimitar Judgement!" QuantumFoxmon smashed the balck diamonds with his sword "How did we get here?" Scott ran over to his friends "No time for that just get everyone to Digivolve!"the group all nodded and got out there Digivices as there Digimon went towards QuantumFoxmon "DIGIVOLVE!"

"Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!"

"Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!"

"Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!"

"Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!"

"Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!"

"Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!"

"ViElecmon Digivolve to ... SHIMAUNIMON!"

The Digimon went over to QuantumFoxmon as Mezamon Digivolved into DemiMeramon and went over to Calvin "You think that if you Digivolve you can beat me? Ha!" a laugh echoed in the darkness as hundreds of zombies appeared as did Morpheusmon way at the back of his soldiers "Ill go for Morpheusmon you guys take care of his men!" QuantumFoxmon got ready to go after Morpheusmon "Angemon!" Angemon nodded at James as he looked at the zombies "Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Determination!" James Crest began to glow "Angemon Digivolve to ... MAGNAANGEMON!" MagnaAngemon flew over and began to attack the zombies with the others close behind "Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon's attack opened a path to Morpheusmon "Go for it while you can!" MagnaAngemon pushed QuantumFoxmon who was getting out his sword "Scimitar Judgement!" QuantumFoxmon's attack hit Morpheusmon but bairly even faised him "We have to beat him another way the attacks arnt working!" James nodded "MagnaAngemon help out QuantumFoxmon!" MagnaAngemon flew over to QuantumFoxmon "I get it ..." QuantumFoxmon went and began to attack Morpheusmon "Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon opened up his gate "Scimitar Judgement!" QuantumFoxmon's attack sent Morpheusmon flying towards the gate "I will not be defeated!" Morpheusmon pulled himself fowards "Thats it ive had it!" QuantumFoxmon got out his gun "Quantum Pulsar!" the attack hit Morpheusmon's hand as he flew into the gate as it shut behind him "See ya!" the group all celebrated as the zombies disappeared and they began to wake up.

"Wickid!" Scott woke up and turned to Foxmon who was now his Fresh Level Cubmon "You were awesome Cubmon!" Cubmon smiled "Of course I was" everyone else began to wake up "I didnt like that nightmare one bit" James rubbed his head "Thats the last time we all go to sleep at once" Guidemon walked over to the Digdestined as the sun shone down on them "What time is it?" Connar rubbed his eyes "It is about 9 Digi-hours" Ryan got up "9 am. You coulda just said 9 am" Guidemon smiled "You look terrible whats wrong with everybody?" Scott smiled "A friendship got better" Guidemon looked confused "And thats whats making you all look bad?" Calvin smiled "No its just what it took to get the friendship to get better thats making us look this way" Guidemon looked up "We better get going now" everyone got up with little enfusiasum "As long as im with Cubmon I dont care what we have to do" Scott smiled as he walked onwards with Cubmon in his arms.

Look out for pt 23 of Guardians - Bug Off!


	23. Bug Off!

**Bug Off!**

"What a great view" Sarah looked out towards the ocean of the digital world from the ledge of the mountain "Well its ok but not great" Kunemon sat by Sarah's leg "You such a happy Digimon arnt you" Kunemon looked back with shock "Oh and your always cheery?" Sarah laughed "We both a bit on the moody side I guess" Ryan came over hearing the conversation "A bit moody?" he laughed as he went over to Dinomon "Come on guys this isnt the time or place to start an arguement" Connar looked off the edge of the mountain "I agree its a nice view ... its so peaceful" Calvin came over to Sarah and Connar and began to look off the edge of the cliff aswell "Seems as if its been years since we were home" DemiMeramon jumed out of Calvins arms "DemiMeramon Digivolve to ... Flaremon!" Flaremon smiled at Calvin "Hey buddy" Calvin smiled at Flaremon "Hey come on you guys lets make a move soon otherwise we'll be stuck here for who knows how long!" Sami got up off of one of the rocks that she was laying on "But im to tired!" ViElecmon came over "dont worry Sami ive got that covered" Sami's Digivice went off "ViElecmon Digivolve to ... SHIMAUNIMON!" ShimaUnimon moved over to where Sami was laying "Yay! Pony ride!" Sami got on ShimaUnimon's back as James looked at them confused "What ya thinking of boss man?" Kelly walked over with Betamon "Boss man? Me?" James was looking a bit surprised "Of course, think, When we're in the battle you think up the ideas that we do, the one who helps out if one of us is hurt or in danger like when you took the skelenton bone thing for Sarah, you know stuff like that - true qualities of both a leader and a friend" James looked at his side which was steal healing from the attack and AquaticFoxmon's water "Please dont reming me" he laughed as did Kelly "Anyway what were you thinking of so deeply over here?" James moved his eyes to look at Sami and ShimaUnimon "How can ShimaUnimon get to the Ultimate level, I was thinking and remembered that Sami doesnt have a Golden Digi-egg and was wondering does that mean ShimaUnimon will only ever get to the Champion level?" Kelly looked over at Sami and began to smile "In this place anything is possible, and I have a feeling she'll get her Crest, watever it may be when she needs it.".

"Hey Guidemon hows it looking for getting to the top?" Justin came and looked at Guidemon's map "Oh not to long I should think we're not going to be to much longer, well I hope not anyway" Justin looked at him "Why not?" Guidemon pointed to the road the Digidestined were about to take "Rumors say of a Digimon that guards this path, a Digimon that is relentless and will attack and destroy anyone foolish enough to take this road" Michelle was listening to the story "But how did you make it to the top?" Guidemon pointed to a narrow ledge that was above the road "When alone it is possible to take the ledge to get past the guard point of this Digimon but with a group of us we would have to take the path to get up unless we could fly but the altitude here is so high only few Digimon can stand it and even they have trouble" Scott appeared from no where and entered the conversation "But how will we be able to stand the altitude on land? Wouldnt we eventually get like the flying Digimon?" Guidemon laughed "In the Digital world? of course not" Nyrodramon went over to Kunemon who was still sitting by the edge of the cliff "It is kind of beautiful if you think about it" Nyrodramon laughed "From you thats like admiting that im not cool!" Kunemon got up, rammed into Nyrodramon and walked over to Sarah "Ok lets head off this mountain is getting boring!" Ryan began to walk on, followed by everyone else in a more excited mood.

"Humans ..." glowing purple eyes appeared in a crack in the path that the Digidestined had just passed "Destroy ..." the eyes disappeared as the ground begun to shake "Wow an earthquake!" everyone got down and got cover "Look out a boulder! A rock fell from further up the mountain "Watch out!" Betamon ran over to Kelly who was in the rocks path "Betamon Digivolve to ... SEADRAMON!" Seadramon opened her mouth as she blew ice at the rock "Ice Blast!" the rock began to get covered in the ice as ShimaUnimon ran over "Ramming Horn!" ShimaUnimon's horn smashed the rock into peices as it fell to the floor "That was close" Connar looked up at where the boulder had fallen just seeing a glimpse of a mysterious figure looking down "Who was that?" Kelly walked over still slightly in shock "Who are you talking about?" She looked up not seeing anyone "I saw someone ... or something ..." James looked up "Watever you saw its gone now but it wouldnt hurt to have some protection!" James got out his Digivice "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!" Angemon went to the floor of the path and began to walk with the group "Yeah your right" Michelle got out her Digivice "Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!" Kiwimon went over and let Justin on her back "Thanks sis" Justin smiled at Michelle as they began to walk again "I belive that the Digimon that lives here knows that we are here we must be very careful in what we do" James nodded "I agree everyone lets be cautious" Everyone turned to Ryan "What?" Ryan was looking a bit annoyed "You know what now lets get a move on brainless!" Sarah took her opputunity to insult Ryan and began to walk onwards.

"Must Destroy Humans ... Must Destroy ... DESTROY!" rocks began to gather on the path ahead of the Digidestined "Hey guys is it me or are those rocks um moving?" Scott pointed at the rocks that had gathered "Humans must be destroyed!" rock hands came out of the ground from out of no where grabbing the Digidestined and the Digimon "Let us go you brick rejects!" Pengiunmon struggled to get out with little success "Thats is Kunemon you know what to do!" Sarah's Digivice began to glow "Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!" Kuwagamon's size caused the hand to fall to peices as she flew up off the ground as mush as she could handle "You can not get away bug!" the spare rocks began to join and take shape of a figure "Rubblemon shall defeat you!" Kuwagamon went flying down towards Rubblemon "Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon burst through Rubblemon with ease causing him to fall to peices "That was to easy somethings up!" a gigantic hand grabbed Kuwagamon from behind "Now now be good!" ViElecmon saw a rock that connected the hand to the ground "Spark boom!" A small bolt of electricity hit the rock dicsintergrating it as the hand fell apart and Rubblemon appeared once more "Kuwagamon that it!" Sarah pointed at the boulder that connected Rubblemon to the ground "Scissor Claw!" Kuwagamon went flying towards the rock but didnt even dent it "Ouch thats one tough rock!" She looked at the sky "If only I could fly higher to get more speed then I could just crack it!" Sarah looked at her friend, unsure of how to help.

"Ive got to find a way to help Kuwagamon!" Sarah struggled with the hand "You cant Sarah we're being held by giant rock hands you know!" Ryan struggled with his hand "Ive got to though ... If I cant help who can?" Calvin got out his Digivice "I can!" Calvin's Digivice glowed "Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!" Meramon broke out of the hand "Fireball!" Meramon threw a flame at the hand that appeared in front of him "If I can get enough heat I may be able to turn these things solid so they cant attack!" Calvin nodded as his Digivice Glowed brighter "Crest Digivolution! ... The Crest of Forgiveness!" Meramon's flame began to get darker "Meramon Digivolve to ... SKULLMERAMON!" SkullMeramon began to attack the hands with Kuwagamon "I cant help ... Ive never felt like ... like I cant make a difference ... Just like a child who has no say ..." Sarah's Digivice began to glow as her Golden Digi-egg appeared "Its my Crest!" The Golden Digi-egg turned into the Crest of Innocence anf flew into Sarah's tag as her Digivice got modified "Ok you big rock lets get this over with!" The light of the Digivice caused the hand to fall apart releasing Sarah as she held out her Digivice "Crest Digivolution! ... The Crest of Innocence!" Kuwagamon began glowing "Kuwagamon Digivolve to ... OKUWAMON!" Okuwamon appeared in the sky looking down at Sarah "Girl power!" Okuwamon smiled "Rubblemon your toast!" Rubblemon looked confused "Rubblemon rock!" Okuwamon sighed "No matter pretty soon you'll be data!".

"This is it for you Rubblemon your going down!" the hands all went back into the ground "That was easy!" Ryan rubbed the dirt off of his shirt as Rubblemon began to grow "Ok maybe not!" SkullMeramon went over "MetalFireball!" SkullMeramon threw his flame knocking Rubblemon over "He's just to stupid to do anything!" Rubble grabbed Ryan and hung him on a nearby tree "Keep him busy SkullMeramon!" Okuwamon flew up as high as she could "Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon flew down as fast as possible becoming to fast for sight "No!" Rubblemon tried to move but was blocked by the other Digimon "Go for it!" Okuwamon hit the rock causing it to crack "Beaten." Rubblemon fell to the floor and began to discintergrate "Finally we've got rida that rock!" Okuwamon De-Digivolved to her Fresh Level Crawlmon as SkullMeramon De-Digivolved back into his In-Training level DemiMeramon once again "You did it!" Sarah ran and grabbed Crawlmon and span her round "Ok but you dont have not make me sick!" Sarah put Crawlmon back on the ground "Well now that the Digimon has been destroyed we may move onwards" Guidemon began to walk on with everyone following behind "Hey guys! Guys! Come on someone help me down already this isnt funny!" the group walked on as Ryan swung from the tree "How long you think we should let him think we've left?" James was grinning "My look whos gone all layed back all of a sudden" Sarah smiled "What you mean by that?" Sarah grinned even more "You and fun dont go together very often. Its something I dont understand about you" James got a smile on his face "Theres lots of things that you dont know about me" Sarah slowly walked over to James with everyone looking at the two of them "Well I guess ill have to find out now wont I?" Sarah kissed James on the cheeck and ran back for Ryan while James stood still with everyone laughing at them "I spose you will ..." James got a huge smile on his face "I spose you will ...".

Look out for part 24 of Guardians - "Metalic Showdown" out next friday.


	24. Metalic Showdown

**Metalic Showdown**

"Ouch that hurt!" Ryan looked around at Dinomon angrily as splinters from the tree Ryan was put in were removed "Oh stop being a cry baby we came back for you didnt we" Sarah looked at her watch "I didnt know it was this late in the month" James looked over "How late is it?" Sarah looked at the sky "Its says that today is christmas" Ryan looked at his watch "What! We're missing christmas! I hate this so much!" Justin looked over the cliff of the path "No snow ... looks more like its summer here" Flaremon was smiling at this point "Whats with you we're missing presents you know" Ryan was looking annoyed as he was the only one looking that upset "In the Digital world winter comes in the summer and summer in winter, much like how the one half of the earth is night whilst the other is day" Ryan turned away from the others "Stupid Destiny" Michelle reached into her pocket "Here you are Ryan happy christmas, now can we get moving?" Ryan opened his hand to see a piece of paper "IOU?" Ryan was looking shocked "Thanks ... I guess" A smile began to show on Ryan's face "Come on guys we gotta get going otherwise we'll be here forever" Connar beganing walking further up the mountain as the others got there things together.

"They are very Persistant ... Maybe I have found some powerful enemies at last" Ariesmon walked to an archway passage "And like ShadowDevimon said it looks like I have total control over what enters and leaves the Digital world!" Ariesmon laughed as the relic of harmony's bright light began to fade "Not even something that preserves peace can stand to me!" Ariesmon looked at the shadows of his castle "Now I must make an enemy for those children ... nothing normally made seems to effect them" Ariesmon closed his eyes as he searched through the minds of the Digidestined leading to James "Hmm whats this? these look as if they are Digidestined Digimon! Well I can change that!" Ariesmon raised his arm and pulled down a lever to reveal a massive chamber almost covered in darkness "I summon you, the warriors of good, join my quest to take over the Digital world, Once Flamedramon, Shurimon, Nefertimon, Digmon and Pegasusmon I make you my CORUPTIAN KNIGHTS!" lights filled the room as 5 figures appeared, unlike there true selves they were covered in black Armour "I welcome CoruFlamedramon, CoruShurimon, CoruNerfertimon, CoruDigmon ad CoruPegasusmon!" The Digimon stood and bowed to Ariesmon "Now my knights need a leader, more powerful lets have an Ultimate to liven this army up" Ariesmon closed his eyes once again "Perfect..." Ariesmon smiled as another light came to the room "Welcome the leader of the Coruptian Knights, PhyWizardmon!" Ariesmon smiled at his creations of evil "With you Metalic Armour you will be able to take some attacks with ease ... CoruDigmon! go destroy the humans!" Ariesmon sat on a thrown as CoruDigmon left the castle in search of the Digidestined.

"James ive been meaning to talk to you for a while ..." Sarah's face wasnt its cheery self "What is it?" James smiled at her as she turned away to keep it a serious moment "I know that theres something you keeped locked away from me in there, thats what makes you get angry ..." James rubbed the back of his head and laughed "Locked away? me?" Sarah looked over the edge of the cliff "I feel as if we can never Trust each other unless we share are secrets, I know you have got one as your eyes glisten with Hope and Determination usaully, but when you think of whatever it is your keeping you go quiet and that glisten fades away ..." James was looking a bit shocked "I didnt know you were so caring about me" Sarah looked at James "This is why I have to do it..." James looked at Sarah "Do what?" James was begiunning to look less happy now "Until I know we have shared all our secrets I cant go out with you ..." Sarah began to walk ahead to catch up with Michelle and Kelly who were gossiping as best they can in the Digital world. "Tough luck man" Ryan came up behind James "Not now Ryan my heads acheing as it is" James looked at Nyrodramon "What im not saying anything!" James walked off on his own to think about what was going on "Am I the only sane one here or summin?" Justin and Hagurumon went by "No your the INsane one of the group" Ryan came to a halt as everyone continued walking on "Im always a joke to them ... Im just as powerful as they are but they never treat me like it, they treat me like a big kid!" Ryan looked at them "Now I gotta show em what a big kid can do!" James began to walk over to Sarah who came away from Michelle and Kelly "Ok ive got a secret ... my only one ... Im ... Im ... from a different ..." the mountain above the Digidestined began to fall as everyone jumped out of the way.

"What was that?" Ryan looked at the now clearing fog from the rock "Ok thats not meant to happen I dont think" CoruDigmon appeared from the mist "The great and mighty lord Ariesmon has commanded that you, the humans, be destroyed amediatlly!" Ryan grinned "Nice colour, it matchs nothing about you!" James pulled himself up from the rubble "Ok destraction ... Nyrodramon!" Nyrodramon jumped up from the rubble "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!" Angemon flew into the sky "Hand of Fate!" the attack ht CoruDigmon but the attack was faised out by the Armour "Ok thats never useful!" Ryan got out his Digivice "Dinomon!" Dinomon ran into the open space "Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!" DarkTyrannomon ran over to CoruDigimon and begun to ram him as Ryan went helped out the others "Come on Calv dont be so god damn lazy!" Calvin woke and put his hands on the floor "Ok im up ... Flaremon help those guys out!" Sarah also got up "Kunemon go for it!" both held out their Digivices "Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!" Kunemon went over to the edge of the cliff "Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!" the Digimon went to help fight CoruDigmon "Tremmor Pulse!" CoruDigmon's attack sent all of the Digimon flying "Waah im scared!" Sami stood there with her Digivice in her hands glowing brightly "ViElecmon Digivolve to ... SHIMAUNIMON!" ShimaUnimon went over to Sami and picked her up "Come on Sami lets get to a safe distance"

"Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon jumped up and attacked CoruDigmon "Spike Omarda!" CoruDigmon's drills came shooting out knocking DarkTyrannomon back to the floor "Unfair play!" Ryan ran over to DarkTyrannomon "Come on bud time to get up!" As Ryan tended to DarkTyrannomon Angemon, Meramon and Kuwagamon got back up "Scott if you would" James looked at Scott who nodded at him "Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!" TitaniumFoxmon went over with the other Digimon in front of CoruDigmon as James, Calvin, Scott and Sarah stood in line with there Digimon "Ok this feels weird but lets go!" Everyone held out the Digivices as there crests began to glow "CREST DIGIVOLUTION!" The Digimon also began to glow as they started to Digivolve

"Crest of Determination ... Angemon Digivolve to ... MAGNAANGEMON!"

"Crest of Forgiveness ... Meramon Digivolve to ... SKULLMERAMON!"

"Crest of Persistance ... TitaniumFoxmon Digivolve to ... QUANTUMFOXMON!"

"Crest of Innocence ... Kuwagamon Digivolve to ... OKUWAMON!"

"Impressive ..."CoruDigmon smiled "Not good enough though!" the Digimon began to battle as Ryan cared for DarkTyrannomon "If only I could give you the power to get to Ultimate DarkTyrannomon ... Maybe you could help fight ... And I would show everyone that I can be just as grown up as they can ... It cant be my destiny to watch you be destroyed by that loser ... Thats why I say this ... DarkTyrannomon ... I LOVE YOU!" Everyone stopped and looked at Ryan in amazement "I dont belive it he finally worked it out!" Justin was looking shocked by what happened "Thank you Ryan ..." DarkTyrannomon glowed as he got up and MagnaAngemon, SkullMeramon, QuantumFoxmon and Okuwamon all fell back "Your Compassion is your greatest gift ... Never lose it ..." DarkTyrannomon smiled at Ryan and then glared at CoruDigmon "You really want to fight US?" Ryan was standing next to the now glowing DarkTyrannomon "Come on bud ..." Ryan smiled as he let DarkTyrannomon take the lead "Take on me!".

"Iron Tail!" DarkTyrannomon went rampaging towards CoruDigmon "Hmmm?" CoruDigmon flew as if there was no force stopping him towards the cliff wall "Wow!" the Digidestined except Ryan all stood in amazement "Now thats what I call a fair fight!" Ryan was grinning with excitement "You still can not beat me you fool!" CoruDigmon got up once again "I am a Coruptian Knight, I am built to take blow such as that without flinching!" James looked at CoruDigmon "Coruptian - Corupt - He's made evil versions of Armoured Digimon!" CoruDigmon smiled "You are bright child but do you know where he found us?" CoruDigmon was almost laughing at James who was only just getting what the comment had ment "Whats he mean James?" Ryan and Sarah looked at James "Spike Omarda!" DarkTyrannomon tookthe best he could but still fell backwards "DarkTyrannomon!" Ryan jumped in front of his partner as CoruDigmon walked over "Very well, two for one ... as my master wishes!" CoruDigmom began to run towards Ryan and DarkTyrannomon "Take on me ..." Ryan whispered the words to himself with DarkTyrannomon just hearing "Tremmor ..." Ryan's Digivice now began to glow "Huh its glowing ... that means ..." DarkTyannomon was lifted by a heavenly light "Its time to take this loser out!" DarkTyrannomon stood waiting as Ryans Golden Digi-egg became the Crest of Compassion and went into his Crest tag "He worked out what needed to be done ... maybe he's not such a doofus after all ..." Sarah stood smiling as Ryan's Digivice was upgraded and he held it out proud "This does not seem good!" CoruDigmon stepped back slightly "Thats right buddy time to even the odds!".

"Crest Digivolution! ... The Crest of Compassion! ... DarkTyrannomon Digivolve to ... METALTYRANNOMON!" from the light of the Digivolution MetalTyrannomon came out, his Armour shining as much as CoruDigmon's "You ... you cannot beat me!" CoruDigmon reassured himself "Oh get over yourself and face facts!" MetalTyrannomon was smiling once again "Take this! ... Magma Fire Blast!" MetalTyrannomon shot a mighty flame at CoruDigmon which caused his Armour to begiun to crack "Not as tough now are you! You so called "Knight"!" CoruDigmon fell to the floor as MetalTyrannomon walked over "Tremmor Pulse!" the ground began to shake as CoruDigmon jumped up "Foolish Ultimate!" CoruDigmon stood above MetalTyrannomon almost gloating "Ok thats it ive had enough!" MetalTyrannomon grabbed CoruDigmon's leg and threw him down "Now say your goodbyes!" MetalTyannomon stood up Magma Fire Blast!" the attack the now Armourless CoruDigmon as he began to discintergrate to Data "Awesome buddy!" Ryan came over to MetalTyrannomon as he De-Digivolved into his Fresh Level Fossimon "Great job, couldnt of done it better myself" The group all began to smile "Ryan I ... Sarah rubbed the back of her head ... your not as ... well ... Ok your not as childish as you act, ok they I said it to him now leave it guys ok?" everyone was laughing as Ryan smiled "Well done Digidestined" A clapping sound came from in front of them "Hey who are you?" The Digimon smiled "You dont really need to know but I shall tell you anyway as you should keep my name in mind ... I am PhyWizardmon and I am the leader of the Coruptian Knights" Connar looked at PhyWizardmon bizarrely "Leader?" PhyWizardmon laughed as he faded away "Remember my name it may just help you out in the not to distant future ..." Ryan laughed "Any time any place".

"Sarah we need to talk" James held Sarahs arm "Can it wait?" She looked at his eyes which were serious "Its about what you said earlier about how we need to tell each other our secrets. At first I was unsure but after today with CoruDigmon I think I should tell you what no one else knows" She looked at him, almost upset at how serious this conversation was "Ok lets talk" The two of them walked over to a spot where no one could hear them "Ok whats this secret that you've hidden from everyone ... it must be pretty big the way it effects you" She smiled then stopped when she looked at his face once again "I ... well ... Im not sure how to say this but ill do it as simply as possible ..." She looked at him "Ok ..." He turned away from her as he began to speak as to not see her reaction "Sarah im ... well ... from a different reality" He waited for her to begiun shouting but it stayed quiet untill she began laughing "You are a big joker you know that!" James turned around once again, his face still serious from what he had said "Your serious about this arnt you? Your from a different reality ..." James did not look at her "Your from a different reality .." She repeated it to herself again "And no one else know this right?" James nodded "You mean after everything we've been through you couldnt even tell me that" She looked upset at how James' didnt trust her enough to tell her "Im upset that you didnt say anything to me but I forgive you ... to be honest I love you so I have to forgive you" She began to cry and hugged James "Thank you" James almost smiled at this point "But ..." She pulled herself away "Im not going out with you unless no secrets this big are hidden from the group, look at how it affected Connar" James nodded as he understood what Sarah was asking "You know this is alot to ask me to do" Sarah smiled "I know you James, and I know that you'll tell the others ... if not for you ... for me ...

Look out for part 25 of Guardians - "Roots of Power" Out soon.


	25. Roots Of Power

**Roots of Power**

"Was MetalTyrannomon the best or what?" Ryan was looking smug at the fact that he released his Crest from his Golden Digi-egg and got DarkTyrannomon to his Ultimate level "For the 18th time YES!" Sarah was red at this point, annoyed at how Ryan wouldnt let it go "Your Quiet James" Calvin looked at his best friend who was not saying a word "I...Im just tired" Sarah looked at him briefly and then turned away trying to guilt James into telling the others of his secret "As you as your ok" Guidemon stopped in front of the group and looked around "This is as far as I have ever got" The group looked at the plain path of the mountain that looked the same as the other paths they had followed before "Why didnt you go further on your travels here Guidemon?" Guidemon pointed at a glowing beacon almost hidden in the rocky exterior of the mountain "That beacon is a sign that we are close to Bragon city, it is the only sign of life on this mountain, well apart from Ariesmon" Kelly was looking puzzled "But why didnt you go into Bragon city Guidemon?" Guidemon turned around to face the Digidestined "The Digimon of Bragon city are very odd, many stories tell of them welcoming travellers to there city but there are also stories of them attacking travellers who simply seek silum from the harsh weather conditions that can affect this mountain" The group nodded understanding the best they could "That is why my friends from this point on I shall bid you a farewell" Michelle looked upset "You dont have to go Guidemon you can come with us" Guidemon smiled "That is a very generous offer but I feel that taking you all here is my duty done, not to be rude that is, but I wish to go back to my home to rest and write of my adventures with you"

"Hmm this will work in my favour ..." Ariesmon stood watching as Guidemon left the Digidestined for his home "PHYWIZARDMON!" Ariesmon called to the leader of his Coruptian Knights "Yes my lord" From within the ground PhyWizardmon came up next to his master "I want you to send out one of the knights to take care of the Digidestined" Ariesmon looked down at the group and was almost drawn towards Michelle "This one ... she almost needs to be attacked ... or captured ..." PhyWizardmon looked down at Michelle "She is pitiful my lord" Ariesmon glared at PhyWizardmon "Ok I shall send my Knight out to attack her" Ariesmon smiled "No one can stand in my way ... no one ..." Michelle looked up from a chill on the back of her neck "You ok Michelle?" her little brother stood next to her waiting for a response "Yeah ... im ok ... it just felt like I was being watched ... you know that feeling you get right?" Justin nodded "Im not disagreeing Im just asking" Justin looked up, then Hagurumon and Floramon with no sign of life "I suppose its just our imaginations, with Guidemon being gone we probaly feel a bit freaked out about what could be watching us" Michelle nodded "Your right Floramon, its just our imaginations" Michelle walked over to the group once again "So we're just gonna walk into the town and then ask for some shelter and food got it?" Everyone nodded as Sarah took charge "Hey why do you keep looking at me? I said ok" Sarah turned away "Anyhow lets play it quiet, we dont want to be attacked especially with the fact that these Coruptian Knights are after us" the group began walking through the stone archway that signified that they were entering Bragon City.

"Wow this place is huge!" Kelly was looking down upon Bragon City which was full of houses and shops "Are you sure we're still in the Digital World?" Connar looked on his D-Terminal "Unfortuantly yes we are but we're in a part thats based on the real world by the looks of it" Sarah looked towards the biggest building that she could see "I wonder what that place is?" Kunemon looked at the building "Looks important whatever it is" Nyrodramon went up in the air to see the building better "It looks like some kind of office building thats been joined with a casino" Flaremon and Betamon went down the hill like entrance to the city a bit further "Well whatever it is theres lots of Digimon gathering around it" the group began to walk further into the city "Its beautiful here" Floramon was amazed with the lights that were flashing in the city as if it was a pierside arcade "Wonder what makes it so famous" Calvin looked down at the nearest building "Well apart from the sometimes less than friendly inhabitants" Michelle went up to the building in front of her "Hey guys check it out this place is entrance booth?" the group slowly came to a halt in front of the ticket booth "Welcome travellers to the best city in the Digital World ... Bragon City!" A strange Digimon popped up from the bottom of the ticket booth "Im afraid that unless you pay a fee you will not be permitted to enter" James looked at the strange Digimon "Fee?" The Digimon nodded "Yes, here in Bragon city everything is free or done for very small favours, and eventuly many Digimon came and started to trash the city so the council of elder Digimon decided that every passer in Bragon City would pay a small fee in exchange for all the help and pleasure they would recieve in the city" Sami was looking amazed at a gigantic merry go round in the near distance "Oh please pay James I wanna go on the merry go round!" Sami was smiling as James unimpressingly gave the money to the Digimon "Thank you for your donation you and your friends may now enter Bragon City" The Digimon smiled as he put the money away and the group apart from James and Calvin entered and headed for the merry go round "So who are these Elder Digimon?" Calvin was looking intrigued "Oh the Elder Digimon are the remaining survivers of the Digimon who first proclaimed Bragon City many years ago" Calvin nodded "How many are there then?" The Digimon laughed "You must be new around here, there are 3 elder Digimon and they live in the Bragon Tower in the center of town, it overlooks the entire city" Calvin nodded "Thanks for the help ... er ... im sorry I dont know who you are" Calvin rubbed the back of his head as he laughed "I am Monemon, the entrance keeper ... now that we're done I think ill head back to see my family, goodbye!" Monemon left the entrance booth and headed into the city as James and Calvin went to catch up with the others.

"Yay!" Sami smiled as she, ViElecmon, Betamon, Floramon, Michelle and Justin rod on the merry go round "Hey come on now you guys lets try and find somewhere to stay the suns starting to set now" the group got off the merry go round and began heading further into the city "So you two find out what that tower building is?" Ryan looked at them "Yeah, turns out thats where those elder Digimon Monemon talked about live" Ryan looked shocked "All that for some out of date Digimon?" Sarah looked annoyed "Mind what you say in here Ryan, dont forget they run Bragon City and could easily have us chucked out" Kunemon nodded at Sarah's comment "Hey looks like we found somewhere to stay!" Justin pointed at a giant hotel with a massive sign saying Free rooms on it "Finally im exhausted!" Pengiunmon ran ahead of everyone into the hotel "Now I shall take out the Digidestined!" CoruNefertimon stood upon the ledge of a building across the road from the hotel "Now lets knock on the door before they get comfortable!" CoruNefertimon opened her wings and flew towards the hotel "Slab Smash!" A giant stone flew towards the hotel knocking through the door "What was that?" the group came running out to see CoruNefertimon flying above them "Looks like another Knights come out to play!" Ryan was looking excited "Not to be mean or anything Ryan but she's airborne so leave it to me and Pengiunmon!" Connar got out his Digivice "Pengiunmon! Digivolve!" Pengiunmon came running out of the hotel "Ok already!" Pengiunmon jumped off of the hotels steps "Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!" Tunderbirmon Flew up and began chasing CoruNefertimon around "You will never catch me bird!" CoruNefertimon sped up and continued easily outrunning Thunderbirmon "I have to agree with her, Kunemon you Digivolve and help out Thunderbirmon!" Kunemon went fowards "Floramon you Digivolve to incase she come down to the ground!" Floramon went forwards aswell "Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!" Kuwagamon went flying up in the direction of CoruNefertimon "Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!" Kiwimon stood watching CoruNefertimon waiting to attack.

"ThunderStorm!" The sparks of electricity went flying at CoruNefertimon but were easily blocked by her Armour "We need to think of a way to ground her otherwise we're stuck!" Sarah looked at Kuwagamon "Ive got it, Thunderbirmon you keep her busy while Kuwagamon gets a bit faster!" Sarah held out her Crest "Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Innocence! Kuwagamon Digivolve to ... OKUWAMON!" Okuwamon went flying as fast as she could to the now distracted CoruNefertimon "You wont catch me birdbrain!" Thunderbirmon sighed "First off yes I am a birdbrain and secondly I may not be able to catch you but she can!" CoruNefertimon looked confused as she turned around and Okuwamon came flying at her wing "Double Scissor Claw!" Okuwamon bit CoruNefertimon's right wing as she screeched in pain and the two smashed into the ground covering the road in dust "Okuwamon!" Sarah ran towards the fog as it cleared revealing CoruNefertimon on the ground unable to fly and Crawlmon on the floor unconcious "For that bug I will destroy you!" CoruNefertimon lifted her Paw "NOOOO!" Sarah was crying as Thunderbirmon swooped by and picked up Kunemon "You Digidestined are annoying!" Thunderbirmon landed over by Sarah with Kunemon as he DeDigivolved into Pengiunmon "Ground forces move in!" Kiwimon went towards CoruNefertimon "Hey wait for me!" Hagurumon came floating fowards "Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!" Tankmon and Kiwimon stood in front of CoruNefertimon "I may not be able to fly but I can still hurt you by foot!" CoruNefertimon pounced at Tankmon "Um no thanks!" Kiwimon turned at CoruNefertimon "Pummel Peck!" CoruNefertimon was pushed back by the attack but was still unhurt due to her Armour "Hyper Cannon!" Tankmon took his best shot at CoruNefertimon "Ouch! That tickled!" CoruNefertimon pounced once again "Dark Claw!" the attack hit Tankmon sending him flying towards Justin as he DeDigivolved to Hagurumon.

"Pummel Peck!" Kiwimon continued to attack CoruNefertimon with no success "She's not stong enoguh she needs to be at the Ultimate level to even puncture CoruNefertimon's Armour!" Michelle was now looking worried "Dark Claw!" CoruNefertimon hit Kiwimon knocking her to the ground as she began phasing into data "No! Kiwimon!" CoruNefertimon laughed "Even when I cant fly I can take you out, how pathetic!" CoruNefertimon lifted her paw "Now to finish you off you root!" Michelle eyes opened as if she knew what to do "This better work ... KIWIMON I BELIVE IN YOU!" Michelle's voice echoed in the street as Kiwimon opened her eyes "I belive in you to Michelle" Michelle's Golden Digi-Egg appeared in front of her as it turned into her Crest and upgraded her Digivice "I cant belive I did it!" Michelle's Crest began to glow "Now you not gonna belive it aswell you stray!" CoruNefertimon looked insulted "Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Belief! Kiwimon Digivolve to ... BLOSSOMON!" As the light faded Blossomon got onto her roots as they went into the earth below her "You wanted a fight so now you gonna get one!" CoruNefertimon leaped back "You wont defeat me!" Blossomon went fowards "Thats where you wrong ... stray!" Blossomon smiled "Spiral Flower!" Blossomon's flower went shooting at CoruNefertimon as it cracked her Armour "How did you do that, Ariesmon Armour is indestuctible!" Blossomon laughed "Looks like he decided to cut some costs!" CoruNefertimon pounced at Blossomon "Ill show you!" Blossomon whipped CoruNefertimon to the floor with her flower "Sorry cat but you beat!" Blossomon pulled her flower back "Spiral Flower!" the flower went straight through CoruNefertimon's chest as she became data "Wow Floramon's got a bad temper while fighting hasnt she!" Ryan stepped back as Blossomon turned around and DeDigivolved to Seedmon, her Fresh Level "That was amazing Seedmon, she had no idea it was coming" Michelle smiled as she hugged Seedmon.

"Right now that we're in the hotel and are calmed down I have something to tell you guys ..." James looked at Sarah as everyone looked at James, Sarah nodded "Well guys im from a different reality, now is anyone ready for some Ice cream?" James tried not to stop to hear the groups answers "He's lost it, you owe me a fiver Kelly!" Sarah stepped fowards "He's telling the Truth you guys, take him seriously ... it took alot of Courage for him to tell us" Calvin stood staring at him "You didnt tell anyone ... not even me ... your best friend" James could see how upset everyone was at him "Well its not something you bring up in everyday conversation, Oh yeah by the way Calv im from a different reality, so how are you?" Calvin walked out of the room and into the hallway "You shouldnt have said that to him you know, you can be such a jerk sometimes James!" Justin followed Calvin out into the hallway as James looked out of the window "Ok I totally blew everything up!" James walked onto the balcony as Nyrodramon followed him and the rest of the group went downstairs to take everything in "There never gonna Trust me again" Nyrodramon nodded "They will, there just annoyed at you, you have to admit it is a big thing" James nodded "Your right ... I should give them some space" James got a peice of paper and write a note on it and pinned it to a message board that was in the room "Come on bud let's go!". "We should talk to him, I know he deserves this but he did tell us" Sarah was trying to persuade the group back up "Ok ... we can talk ..." The group turned around following Calvin almost as a substitue leader "Ill knock" Sarah tapped on the door "Hey James open up it us!" Ryan pushed through "This is the way you do it!" Ryan went through the door and looked in "Hey guys he's not in here!" the group came in "he has to be we didnt see him leave down the stairs" Sarah walked over to the board "_I know this is a big thing for you guys to except so Ive decided until your ready Ill leave you as I know your all pretty mad at me. see you guys later. James_" Sarah read the message to the group as a cold breeze blew the rooms curtains in "He's gone? How?" Ryan stood there confused "He got Nyrodramon to Digivolve to Angemon and flew out of the window moron!" Sarah looked out of the window "I Hope he'll be ok ..."

Look out for part 26 of Guardians - Artilary Upgrade - out soon


	26. Artilary Upgrade

**Artilary Upgrade**

"He had to do this now didnt he, when we're trapped here and are being targeted by a Digimon who's waiting for a tear like this to happen in the group!" Ryan was back to usual self now "He told us because he thought it was the right thing to do and I think we should be bigger than we're acting right now as this is the reason he didnt tell us!" Sarah came quickly to James' defense "Well what did he expect us to act? like nothing had happened?" Even Calvin was agreeing with Ryan "I know he should of told us earlier but he thought it was best that we didnt know, because he knew that we would start looking at him differently and treat him as some kind of tag along, but I think every one of us here feels like he IS part of the group and he IS our friend, no matter where he comes from" Kelly nodded her head "Your right, he is part of this group no matter what, and quite franqly im proud that he's my friend he always tries to do whats best even though he doesnt agree with it" Calvin sighed "I suppose I agree, its just hard to imagine that he was actually afraid of telling us" Connar, Justin and Scott all nodded "Let us put it simply for you guys, He may not be from this reality but he's still your friend and you all know deep down that it doesnt change a thing" the Digimon all stood in front of the Digidestined lead by Kunemon "He's my friend" Sami smiled "Thats right he's all of our friend and we should find him and tell him that" Sarah put he hand into the center of the group, followed by Calvin, then Scott then the rest of the group "Who wodda thought that we were so all knowing?" ViElecmon laughed "Come on guys lets go and find our friend!" Kelly began to walk into the shopping part of the town followed by the rest of the group.

"I cannot belive that 2 of my Coruptian Knights have been destroyed! What do you have to say PhyWizardmon?" Ariesmon was looking at PhyWizardmon angrily "Do not worry my lord, both CoruDigmon and CoruNefertimon were weak and unworthy of the privolidge of destroying the Digidestined" Ariesmon raised his lance as PhyWizardmon stepped back in fear "Do not fail me again PhyWizardmon ... I may not be so forgiving!" PhyWizardmon began to walk away from Ariesmon "He has a go at me when he was the one who made us in the first place! I shall destroy the Digidestined and show him that I am his equal, but first I must get rid of my remaining Knights ... CoruPegasusmon!" From out of one of the castles passageways came CoruPegasusmon "Destroy the humans, dont fail!" PhyWizardmon dissappeared into one of the shadowy corridors as CoruPegasusmon flew through the ceiling and towards Bragon city "Hmm he is going to betray me" Ariesmon sat on his thrown watching what PhyWizardmon was saying "No matter, as I created him and I can just as easily destroy him ... once he has done what I want him too" Ariesmon stood up as a chariot with two Devidramon came through the skylight "Now lets go and watch the battle and see where my knights are going wrong!" Ariesmon got onto the chariot and flew out in the same direction that CoruPegasusmon was going.

"Hey have you seen a boy, bout the same age as me with a blue and white Digimon called Nyrodramon?" Ryan went looking for someone who had seen James and Nyrodramon "Hmm a blue and white Digimon you say?" Ryan looked at his watch "Well yeah thats why I said it!" Michelle came over and pushed Ryan out of the way "Sorry about him, but have you seen our friend?" The Digimon nodded "I saw a child that looked like someone of your age, but he was flying with an Angemon in the sky" Michelle smiled "Thats him!" The Digimon pointed at a large building not to far from where the group was standing "I saw him go in there last night, its an abandond Burger bar, he went in not to long after I saw him" Michelle nodded "Thank you so much for your help ..." The Digimon smiled "Jagamon, and thank you its nice to have a conversation with such polite people as yourselves" The group began to go over to the the buger bar which was boarded up "How did James get in here?" Connar looked around for any means of entrance "There must be an entrance on the roof, we'll need to fly up there" Pengiunmon waddled forwards "I guess thats my que" Connar got out his Digivice "Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!" the group got onto the back of Thunderbirmon and flew up to the top "For a burger bar this place is huge!" Scott was looking surprised by how high the group was now "I suppose its mainly for storage" Calvin looked around for and entrance "Hey I found a ladder yay!" Sami pointed at a ladder that lead down into the building that was neatly covered by one of the buildings airvents "Well done Sami thats very clever of you" Kelly smiled at her "Ok im going in, I think me and James need a one on one chat" Calvin began to walk over as Kelly put her arm on his shoulder "Im not being mean but I dont think your ready to talk to him, leave it to me" Calvin nodded at went back with the others while Kelly and Betamon made there way down into the building.

"James! Hello! Is anyone in here?" Kelly looked and saw a big door that lead out into the lake that was at the back of the building "Wow the city has a lake" Kelly was quite surprised "And its very big and clean, its my kinda lake!" Betamon ran outside to the lake followed by Kelly who was still exploring for James "I found him!" Betamon called out from the lake "Where?" Kelly was looking but couldnt see anything "Over there!" Betamon was pointing to a fairly small island in the lake where James and Nyrodramon lay asleep underneath the tree with the sun shining down making a show of all the plants and garden in the lakes area, as if it was some kind of park "James! Its me Kelly!" James opened his eyes and looked over to see Kelly and Betamon standing on the other side of the lake "You ... you came looking for me?" Nyrodramon got up "Hey they can miss me aswell ya know!" James tried to smile but couldnt "Come over here I want to talk!" James looked at her as he got up "Your the only one who cared I left huh?" James turned around and looked into the glistening waters of the lake "No, the others are waiting on the roof of the building, they miss you aswell" James lookd at Kelly once again "They want to have a go at me huh?" Kelly sighed "No they were worried, even if you are from some different reality your still our friend and thats not gonna change!" Betamon looked at Nyrodramon "And you could've tried to stop him ya know Nyro!" Nyrodramon looked at Betamon "Hey you wanna try and tell James not to do something you go ahead but im not gonna try as ill probaly end up with a bump on my head "James will you come over here while I get the others?" James reluctuntly nodded "I guess I should...".

"See this isnt so hard now is it?" Calvin looked over at James who was standing almost in a daydream "Come on Hagurumon we're not needed at the moment" Justin began to go into one of the empty rooms with Hagurumon behind him "Why did you come in here?" Hagurumon was looking confused "I dont know I just felt that I needed to be on my own to think about everything thats going on" Justin looked through a window in the room to where the others we're standing and talking "You dont have to act grown up for them to notice you Justin ... their your friends ..." Justin turned around "I may be there friends but im one of the youngest" A strange crash came from outside the room "Wow what was that?" Justin looked through the window and there stood CoruPegasusmon and the group "I have been sent to destroy you and that is what I shall do!" CoruPegasusmon jumped onto the ledge of the buildings misplaced balcony "Shatterstar!" nothing appeared to happen to the group "And what did that acomplish exactly?" Connar and Pengiunmon stood looking at CoruPegasusmon "Well it stops you from Digivolving" The group looked worried incase this was true "Come on Nyrodramon lets proove this guy wrong!" Nyrodramon nodded as James got out his Digivice "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... Nyrodramon!" CoruPegasusmon laughed "Meteor Impact!" the entire group got knocked flying as CoruPegasusmon went over to finish them off.

"Hagurumon quickly we've gotta help them!" Justin got out his Digivice and ran out of the room into the lake area "Oh theres more of you?" CoruPegasusmon looked over at Justin "No theres just me but thats enough to take you out now leave my friends along!" Justin held out his Digivice "Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!" Tankmon went in front of Justin to protect him from CoruPegasusmon "So what if you have Digivolved it shall not do any good!" Tankmon smiled "You need a reality check!" Tankmon went towards CoruPegasusmon "Hyper Cannon!" the missile shot at CoruPegasusmon as the entire lake was covered by a foggy mist "Hey where did he go?" Tankmon tried to find CoruPegasusmon through all of the debree "Tankmon look out!" Justin pointed upwards as CoruPegasusmon came flying down from the sky "Demon Pulse!" Tankmon fell to the floor as CoruPegasusmon landed and the fog strangly lifted "Tankmon!" Justin called out to his injured friend "As I said you will not win!" Justin looked angrily at CoruPegasusmon "Dont worry we will, something like this always happens and we always find a way to get back up and fight on and win!" CoruPegasusmon "Great words from such a small child but that is all they are, words" Justin saw his friend on the floor trying to get up "Tankmon will get up and he will defeat you just like you friends!" CoruPegasusmon laughed "He can barely get up and you expect him to defeat me? very unlikly!".

"Hyper Cannon!" From the ground Tankmon shot at CoruPegasusmon "You are very insistant arnt you?" Tankmon pushed himself up with his arms "Of course I am ... I fight for not only myself but for Justin ... My friends and the entire Digital World!" CoruPegasusmon landed without fear of attack from Tankmon "Oh enough with the mushy there my friends rubbish, look at them now that I stopped them from being able to Digivolve there just lying there!" Tankmon looked at his friends who were having trouble staying awake "And you also rely on one of the smallest in that group to give you power, how pitiful!" Tankmon jumped up "Never insult my partner!" CoruPegasusmon laughed "And what will you do about it then?" Tankmon swang his fist fowards "Mini-Gun Arm!" CoruPegasusmon slammed into the floor "How dare you do that to me!" CoruPegasusmon flew up in the air "Demon Pulse!" Tankmon fell to the floor again, but this time unconcious "Now to finish you off, you have annoyed me for to long!" CoruPegasusmon raised his legs ready to stamp Tankmon "You cant even handle a Champion Level Digimon how pathetic!" He turned to Justin "You dare to challange me when you partner lays ready to be deleted from exsistance?" Justin nodded "Your just a poor excuse for a Digimon that cant even handle one Digimon so tries to destroy him instead "Shut up child!" Justin began to smile slightly "Your pathetic!" CoruPegasusmon became enraged "Stop saying that!" Justin looked at Tankmon who had now opened his eyes and nodded at Justin "Your pathetic!" the echo of what Justin had said had now filled the room repeating again and again "Enough I will destroy you!" CoruPegasusmon got up and flew towards Justin.

"Mini-Gun Arm!" Tankmon shot at CoruPegasusmon causing him to go offcourse into the wall as Justin's Digivice began to glow "So you see CoruPegasusmon my Digivice is glowing, meaning that my Crest traight is being shown by me right now, and my Crest is Truth and im calling you pathetic, so you see even the digital world finds you pathetic!" James and the other got up as Justin's Golden Digi-egg appeared and became the Crest of Truth and flew into his Tag "And now that my Crest is released let's meet Tankmon's Ultimate form, and your destroyer!" Justin's Digivice upgraded itself as Tankmon began to glow "Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Truth! Tankmon Digivolve to ... METALMAMEMON!" as the light faded the group could now see MetalMamemon standing behind CoruPegasusmon who had just gotton back up "Nobody messes with me or my partner!" Ryan looked at MetalMamemon "Hey he got smaller, when a Digimon Digivolves arnt they supposed to get bigger?" Sarah hit him round the back of the head "Not now!" MetalMamemon jumped towards CoruPegasusmon "Metal Claw!" MetalMamemon's claw pierced through CoruPegasusmon's Armour "No my defenses have been destroyed!" Justin and MetalMamemon smiled "Just like your about to be!" MetalMamemon got distance from CoruPegasusmon who was now trying to attack "Energy Bomb!" the bomb missed CoruPegasusmon and hit his feet causing him to fall over "Now say goodbye Knight!" MetalMamemon smiled "Energy Bomb!" CoruPegasusmon began to fade away as the attack hit him "Another one bites the Digi-Data!" the Digimon all jumped about again as they got back the power to Digivolve and MetalMamemon DeDigivolved to Parmon.

"Way to go Parmon you showed him not to mess with the Digidestined!" Justin picked up his friend as a sinister laugh came from the cieling of the building "Now I can see why my knights were having trouble to beat you, for humans you are very resiliant!" A shadowed figure emurged "Who is that guy?" Connar tried to see who was speaking "I am Ariesmon!" the group all looked shocked "Do not worry I know you have no chance of beating me, I am here just to say be ready for the time you do battle me as it will be your last!" Ariesmon faded away once again "He has major issues" Michelle looked unimpressed "And that Armour doesnt do anything for him "James come back with us, now that Ariesmon has shown himself we need to stick together incase worse comes to worse" Calvin put out his hand as James took it "Ok at least the groups back together but what are we gonna do now?" Ryan looked for the next plan of action "Pizza!" Sami smiled with excitment at her idea as did the Digimon "Ok then Sami lets get some pizza!" the group began to make there way up the buildings ladder to go back to the cities main road once again.

Look out for pt 27 of Guardians - Tower of the Eldars


	27. Tower Of The Elders

**Tower of the Eldars**

"So lets see now seven of us have got our Digimon to the Ultimate level so that just leaves 3 of us" Kelly was looking slightly upset that she, Connar and Sami hadnt been able to get there Digimon past the Champion Level "Hey dont worry about it as long as we're all together and ... well alive nothing else is that important" Connar smiled at Kelly as she went slightly red with embarrasment "Hey dont we have a say in this conversation about us?" Pengiunmon and Betamon stood there looking at Connar and Kelly "Well of course you do but I was just saying that as long as we're all safe and so forth its not such a big worry" James stopped causing the rest of the group to stop and look at the tower that the group had saw when entering Bragon city "Wow that things huge!" Ryan looked up trying to see the top "Just like your ego then" Sarah came past him and grinned with hapiness at her joke "Hey guys cut it out we're here for a reason" Calvin looked slightly annoyed about the group not focusing on there current goal "Anyway what makes you so sure these Eldars are gonna want to see us, the've got there own tower with probaly anything they want then we show up and the'll just stop and tell us what we want to know?" Ryan was not so sure of the idea of going to see Bragon City's Eldars "Its are best chance of finding out info on Ariesmon" The group walked to the entrance of the tower that had two Knightmon standing guard "What does thou wish to see" The Knightmon on the left looked at James as if he was some kind of maniac "Um .. we're here to see the Eldars" The Knightmon looked to the other Knightmon then looked back "That is not possible, thou must leave immediatly" Justin came forwards "Can you please let us see the Eldars this is very important" The Knightmon shook his head as a strange Digimon came down in the elevator "Knightmon let these humans pass the Eldars wish to see them" The Knightmon backed away as the group walked into the elevator "I am sorry for that the Eldars have only just sensed your enthusiasam to see them" The group looked around as the elevator began to head upwards "I am Serkmon, I will take you to the Eldars" The group looked at Serkmon and nodded as the elevator headed to the top floor of the tower.

"Ok I knew this place was big but man its gigantic!" Connar looked down in amazement at the ground of Bragon city that was now disappearing as the elevator got higher up "The Eldars sensed you had some questions for them" Serkmon stood looking out of the elevator window out upon the city as he asked the Digidestined of there intentions "Yes thats right, we're Hoping they can answer some questions for us" Kelly smiled as she said the reason for being there while Serkmon kept still "About Ariesmon I persume" the group looked stunned with amazement as Serkmon guessed there reasons without giving it a second thought "How do you know about this?" Michelle looked at the strange Digimon "I am a psycic of sorts" Sami looked confused "Whats that mean?" she looked up at Sarah "Nothing Sami it just means he's a good guesser" Sami looked at Serkmon with curiosity "You know she is smarter than you give her credit for, she could tell that you and the boy liked each other" Serkmon grinned as Sarah turned red with both anger and embarressment "Stop doing that!" As Sarah was about to have a go at Serkmon the elevator stopped "Here we are, follow the path to get to the Eldars, they will be expecting you" the group walked out into a large corridor that lead to the room where the Eldars resided "Um ... Thanks Serkmon" As the group turned around the elevator doors disappeared "Ok I dont like this idea any more, im totally creeped out here" Scott looked at the door as it slowly opened in front of him "Come in Digidestined ... So you may find answers to the questions you have ..."

"Welcome. I am Wanderermon and these are Totemon, Fatemon and Serenitymon, we are the Eldars of Bragon city" The group stood in a large room with lights that shone down from the ceiling to show the 4 Eldars sitting on there chairs looking down upon the group "Not as posh as I'd expected" Nyrodramon laughed as James wacked him round the back of the head "You have many questions ... but I will only grant you 5 so choose carefully" James nodded "Hey we only get 5? arnt we good enough for more or something?" Ryan looked annoyed as usual "Shoosh, they didnt even have to see us but they did so keep it zipped Ryan!" Sarah glared at him as he went quiet "I have one" Calvin stepped forwards "Will we be able to defeat Ariesmon? He can create Digimon at his will and I honestly dont see how we can" All of the lights focused upon Totemon "Yes you will, Ariesmon can create Digimon in darkness and that shall be his downfall, at the great power from the light each of you have." The group looked confused "That was more of a riddle than an answer" Calvin turned around "No, it was actually very good information" Calvin stood back with the group "4 more questions you may ask" James stepped forwards "I want to know ... I want to know why I was brought to this reality" The lights turned and focused on Fatemon "It is your Destiny, you are the beacon of light brought from the heart of one reality to another, you are the one that will lead your group to victory with your Determination" James looked at Fatemon "But why did I get here with the Digimon Controller?" Fatemon smiled "Darkness is part of Light and Light is part of Darkness, if one did not exsist neither would the other, to bring you to your Destiny equal parts of Light and Darkness needed otherwise the Light would be more than the Darkness and then where would the line of Good and Evil stand?" James nodded, slightly unsure but sure enough to understand what Fatemon had said "3".

Sarah walked forwards "How come we we're chosen as Digidestined, surely anyone could of been but why us?" The lights now focused on Serenitymon "You do not belive you are worthy of the role you have been given are you child, well each of you possesses many qualities that seperate you from others, the light within every one of you is greater than the others that you belive could also be Digidestined and you all share something very similar but different enough to seperate you" Sarah looked up at Serenitymon "Thats doesnt make sense" Serenitymon smiled "Thats depends on the way you wish to look upon it" the lights filled the room once again "You have 2 questions left" Kelly decided to step forwards "I was wondering what will happen to Sami and ViElecmon - she doesnt have a Golden Digi-egg so how can she get her Crest to get ShimaUnimon to Digivolve?" The lights focused on Wanderermon "Upon your travels you will find a place of great importance to you quest, you will look at and give it no more thought but if you look at everything you see in a different way you may be lead to a different answer" Ryan looked at Wanderermon "So your saying that Sami will get a Golden Digi-egg?" Wanderermon nodded "She will find her Golden Digi-egg but it shall be her Crest from the point she touches it" Kelly stepped back as the light filled the entire room once again "This is the final question, make sure it is worth asking as this question can not be changed once said".

James walked forwards with Calvin, Scott and Michelle all nodding about the question he suggested he asked "Ah I see you have the backing of you group for this question" James nodded "Why is the Digital World so messed up that we we're needed to be called to stop it?" Wanderermon looked down at the group "This question layed buried in time until this point, as this started when Bragon City was just another part of the mountain" James nodded "Where to begiun ..." Wanderermon lifted his arm as one of the walls faded to show drawings all over the true wall "In the Digital world there are four Gods that watch over this place, one of the North, One of the south, one of the East and one of the West. The Digital world was fine and carefree until one day a Digimon known as Apocylamon Hell Mode arose. The four Gods rose up to stop this Digimon who they knew could destroy both this world and your own but his power was unlike any they had faced before and they were beaten. This is where the story comes into you world James. There are many realities, all of which have different outcomes of events or something changed for the good or for the bad. Aswell as the four God Digimon who watched over each of these realities Digital Worlds there were the True Gods, 5 Digimon who were their worlds greatest warriors but were upgraded to Gods. These 5 watched over every reality never interfering with anything until the day when this realities strongest Guardians were beaten. The 5 Gods came to the Digital world ready to fight ..." James stopped Wanderermon briefly "Who were these 5 _True_ Gods?" Wanderermon pointed to the wall "Only 4 of the 5 Gods do we know the names for, the leader we are not sure of. But the other 4 were Omnimon - He was considered as the "Omnipotent" God - the one of power, then there was Scientmon - The "Omniscient" God - the one of Knowledge, Next was Presemon - The "Omnipresent" God - the one that signified that everyone was part of the Destiny of the world and finally the last God we know of was Persiamon - The God of "Omnipersona" - the one that signified heart. Of course there was the leader but little is known about him, except that he was the power of Faith that came from each and every one of these realities." James was looking surprised as were the other Digidestined "Back to the story - The Gods came down to fight this menace and the 4 that we know of we're beaten, but not destroyed so it came down to the leader. Both the leader and Apocyalamon Hell Mode were evenly matched, a first for the menace and a battle raged on in the Digital World - Day and Night became nothing as nothing but this battle between the menace and the ultimate God raged on until on day the leader let out his most powerful and destructive attack which he fired at Apocalyamon HM but just as his attack hit Apocalyamon sent a fatal blow at the leader. Sunshine began to fill the Digital World as Apocalyamon faded away, but the price was the leader of these Gods was almost destroyed. Luckily using the power they had the other Gods seperated his essence into 4 pieces and sent it out to be reborn in 4 beings as even they could not take all the power that there leader had possessed. The four pieces flew out and brought new life to the Digital world they disappeared to find there new owners. We are not sure who the four beings are but we are sure that if Apocalyamon does come back they will join with the power of Faith and the leader shall be reborn once again ..." The group stood silently at the story of the Gods and Apocalyamon's battle "That is how the Digital world came to darkness, we are not totally sure how but we belive that Apocalyamon did something just before he was totally destroyed and created the evil that resides here today. The was your final question." James stepped down "Thank you Eldars" the group walked out of the room as the giant doors shut behind them.

"That was amazing, that story, it shows how much work goes into keeping the Digital world at piece" Kelly held Connar as they travelled back down the elevator "I know it was truely shocking how it all happend" Sarah smiled as the group all agreed "Here we are back to the bottom floor "Welcome Digidestined to your last battle!" as the doors opened the group saw CoruShurimon asimilating the data of the two Knightmon "He's destroyed the guards!" Justin looked out in shock as CoruShurimon laughed "What a useless defense of such and important building, but none the less now that I have both there power as of my own I am now unstoppable!" James ran out of the elevator as the group followed him "Your gonna pay for this evil!" CoruShurimon laughed "Hows that?" James held out as his Digivice as did everyone else "Like this!"

"Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!"

"Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!"

"Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!"

"Kunemon Digivolve to ... KUWAGAMON!"

"Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!"

"Floramon Digivolve to ... KIWIMON!"

"Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!"

"Betamon Digivolve to ... SEADRAMON!"

"Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!"

"ViElecmon Digivolve to ... SHIMAUNIMON!"

The Digimon all went out and began to attack CoruShurimon "Hand of Fate!" Angemon began attacking CoruShurimon but his Armour absorbed the attack "I shall not mess around like my friends did!" CoruShurimon jumped up "Twister Stars!" Thousands of ninja stars flew out in all directions hitting the Digimon sending the to the floor "Wow he's taken out 10 Champions in one attack!" Calvin looked in shock at the Digimon covered ground "Ok then lets just go to the next Level!"

"Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Determination! Angemon Digivolve to ... MAGNANGEMON!"

"Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Forgiveness! Meramon Digivolve to ... SKULLMERAMON!"

"Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Persistance! TitaniumFoxmon Digivolve to ... QUANTUMFOXMON!"

"Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Innocence! Kuwagamon Digivolve to ... OKUWAMON!"

"Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Compassion! DarkTyrannomon Digivolve to ... METALTYRANNOMON!"

"Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Belief! Kiwimon Digivolve to ... BLOSSOMON!"

"Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Truth! Tankmon Digivolve to ... METALMAMEMON!"

"Now lets see him win!" The group stood on as the Ultimates went in to fight.

"Metal Fireball!" SkullMeramon hurled a fireball at CoruShurimon "That was a nice warm ball wasnt it, not bairly warm enough to harm me!" CoruShurimon jumped up again "Twister Stars!" again the attack sent all the Digimon down "He's Unstoppable!" Kelly thought to herself for a second "I got it! Simaltanious attack from all diretions!" The group nodded as the Digimon got in place and attacked "ARGH!" CoruShurimon fell over as his Armour fell off and the Digimon closed in "Ninja Boom!" Kelly looked at CoruShurimon "Seadramon pull back!" Seadramon quickly went farther away as CoruShurimon blew himself up and then reappeared where the Digimon were now all lying unconcious "Ha, even without my Armour only an Ultimate may beat me and there all gone! You lose!" CoruShurimon began to make his way over to the Digidestined "Ideas, Ideas, Wheres an Idea when I need one!" Kelly was getting upset as she stopped and remembered what the Eldars had said "Something special about us all! Thats it! If we belive in ourselves we will get our Golden Digi-eggs to become their Crests!" Kelly held her Digivice by her heart and closed her eyes "We can win, even though CoruShurimon has taken us down we can get up again for we are special!" Kelly Digivice Glowed as her Golden Digi-egg came out "I knew it!" the Digi-egg became the Crest of Wisdom and went into Kelly's Crest tag as her Digivice was upgraded "Seadramon let's finish him off before he finishes us!" She held out her Crest "Crest Digivolution! The Crest of Wisdom! Seadramon Digivolve to ... MEGASEADRAMON!" CoruShurimon turned around and looked at MegaSeadramon who was grinning at him "You tried to finish off us quickly so ill do the same to you!" MegaSeadramon smiled at Kelly "Thunder Javelin!" the attack burst the dirt up in the air as the figure of CoruShurimon faded away and the Digimon all De-Digivolved into the lower levels "Well done Dripmon!" Kelly ran over and hugged her "I didnt like that battle, it was over before it had started!" The group all stood looking out at the road that lead to the path they needed to take "I think he was the last knight" Scott looked around "Now just that PhyWizardmon and Ariesmon and then we're home free. Literally!" the Group stood looking out trying to figure out all of the information they had learned and tried to make out what made the battle go so quickly "Man ..." James looked at the shops that we're close to the tower "I need an ice cream!" James laughed as he walked over to the ice cream shop ahead with everyone else slowly following behind.

Look out for Pt 28 of Guardians - Grim Reminders - out soon


	28. Grim Reminders

**Grim Reminders**

"OH MY GOD!" The girls were all gavered and talking about something very quietly "Hey whats up with them?" Ryan signaled his head in the direction of the girls "Probaly something to do with one of us if we're not all invited to join in" The girls stopped whispering and all smiled in Connar's direction "There we go, your the one thare all talking about Connar my man" Ryan put his arm round Connar's shoulders and turned him away from the girls "Dont worry if you suddenly vanish ill make sure that their not using you as some kind of make up dummy" Connar pulled himself out of Ryan clutches and stood nearer to James and Calvin "Um thanks I guess?" Sarah walked back over to James with Kunemon "So you hear what we're talking about?" James smiled "No but I think im going to find out" Sarah put her hands around her mouth and wispered into James' ear "Really? You sure he hasnt said anything about it to me" Connar began to look slightly uncomfortable "Whats this?" Calvin looked at Sarah as James whispered the same message to him "Oh. Ok didnt expect that but ok. He aint said anything about it to me either" Calvin and James looked at Flaremon and Nyrodramon to see if they knew "Hey what ya looking at us for we're not the dating patrol!" Connar sighed and looked at Kelly "I havent really told the guys yet" He looked at the floor so he wouldnt have to look at Kelly "Will someone tell me what your all talking about!" Calvin walked over to Ryan "Connar and Kelly are officially going out" Ryan looked at Connar then at Kelly before laughing and walking off.

"Why didnt you tell them?" Kelly was looking at Connar very angrily "Well it was never a good time to tell them, we were always getting attacked when I planned to" Connar smiled with nerves "I knew I should never of belived you would tell them, after the Poltergiestmon incident ... I even accepted you fully after you told us thinking that you would stop keeping secrets from us" Kelly turned around and went over to the other girls as they whispered to each other "And till you guys start taking us seriously and not taking us for granted we're going to go off and do what we want" The boys stood there looking "But what about Ariesmon, not to mention all his lackies who are still out there like PhyWizardmon?" Calvin was trying to keep the peace but the girls took no notice and began to walk off ahead and out of the Bragon City east gate heading further up the mountain "Girls, too much hassle if you ask me" James, Calvin, Scott, Justin and Connar all briefly looked at Ryan then pretended that they did not hear what he had just said "I suppose we can only wait until the've called off a bit" James looked at his watch "Hmm its only 1.30 so theres plenty of time until dark" James then looked at Sarah who he could just faintly see in his sight "Wait a minute I never got an answer from her!" everyone turned and looked at James "Oh sorry, kinda in a situation like Connar at the moment" he smiled and rubbed the back of his head as everyone went back to thinking about the upcoming battle with Ariesmon at the peak of the mountain where unless there Digimon could all get and stay at the Ultimate level they would not be able to win.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the guys all looked in the direction the girls had headed in as a scream came at them "See this is why girls need us, the guys" everyone but Ryan was now running up to where the girls had gone "Where are they their nowhere in sight!" Connar was looking for any sign of the girls but was coming up blank "Looking for your friends I see, well there is no point as I have them now!" PhyWizardmon appeared on top of a boulder on the cliffs side "Where have you taking them! Even if Ariesmon has them we'll fight until we get them back!" PhyWizardmon smiled "To be honest child I dislike Ariesmon much as you do, he thinks that because he created the knights and I that he can make us do his bidding. I know for a fact that he has many weaknesses and I shall capture you Digidestined then I will take him out, giving me my rightful place as the ruler of this domain!" Gigamon laughed "If you think that you can take all of us out, then overthrow Ariesmon, beliving you can win, you must be a looney!" PhyWizardmon's face turned angry as he looked down at the Digimon in front of there partners "If you think that five Fresh level Digimon and one Rookie can take me down, an Ultimate, I say that you are the ones who are "Looney"!" The Digimon hopped forwards as the groups Digivices glowed and all of the Fresh Digimon became there Rookies "Hmm im very impressed, I suppose that now your are all Rookies I shall have a half decent fight to take you out, even though it will be over very quickly!" Nyrodramon jumped up at PhyWizardmon who was too busy showing off to notice the incoming Nyrodramon "Nyro Fist!" PhyWizardmon went flying off of the boulder and crashing into the floor "Well if you want it that way Digimon ... Bring it on!".

"I think ill take you out first blue pig!" Nyrodramon got ready to battle as a strange soothing breeze filled the area and the sun shone brightly "Psyonic Blast!" A strange purple ball flew towards Nyrodramon and pinned him to the floor "Hey thats cheating ya big fasion sensless wannabe wizard!" PhyWizardmon laughed "Oh ... My poor feelings are being beaten sensless!" He laughed histerically as Foxmon and Flaremon came at him from behind "Foxfire!" ... "Ember Ball!" PhyWizardmon turned around unfaised and swun his staff at the two Digimon sending them flying "This is no good, he's too powerful for them at the Ultimate level and we still need to find the girls!" James ran up the side of the cliff trying to find a cave where the girls could be trapped "where are they?" James kept searching as the Digimon continued there attack "Hey James! Alpha DVX!" James nodded as he got out his Digivice along with the others apart from Connar "Digivolve!"

"Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... ANGEMON!"

"Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!"

"Foxmon Digivolve to ... TITANIUMFOXMON!"

"Dinomon Digivolve to ... DARKTYRANNOMON!"

"Hagurumon Digivolve to ... TANKMON!"

"Go for him!" the Digimon went in to attack as James found a loose rock "Hey this must be it!" he pulled out the rock to reveal a strange dark portal "They must be here!" everyone stopped and looked at the portal "Hey wizard, wheres your portal go to and how does it work" Angemon stood over PhyWizardmon who was on the floor "Why would I want to tell you?" Angemon placed his staff over PhyWizardmon's neck "Because unlike your knight buddies you dont have any Armour and if we all attacked you at once you would become data. That enough reason?" PhyWizardmon gulped and looked at Angemon "It goes to the center of the mountain, the portal will only take you there if I go with you so you cant delete me otherwise your friends will be gone!" PhyWizardmon smiled as the Digimon began to feel odd "Hey guys we cant stay as Champions for much longer up here ... we need to either Digivolve again or go into the portal into the center of the mountain ... its about the level of the city down there so we can still keep our Champion forms" James looked at PhyWizardmon who was now just as injured as the other Digimon "Lets go!".

"This is the center of a mountain? Its really dark and float in space like" the group stood in midair in the revolving darkness of the mountain that was black but lighted in some way "Thank you for bringing me here Digidestined!" PhyWizardmon broke free from the Digimon and got into the center of the darkness "Thanks to the power of the darkness im fully healed and ready to take you on!" James looked around for the girls "JAMES!" Sarah called out from behind PhyWizardmon with Kunemon caged next to her "And thanks to the power of the mountain my defenses are also up so only an Ultimate can even scratch me!" He disappeared into the darkness as purple beams shot at the Champions DeDigivolving them to there Rookies levels "And since your Digimon are still tired from battle ..." PhyWizardmon's voice filled the area "They wont be able to Digivolve to stop me!" PhyWizardmon began to laugh once again "Connar ..." Kelly's voice gently echoed to Connar as he looked towards her "Ah who cute ... she will be the first to go!" beneath Kelly a large pit of hands appeared ready to pull her under "Leave her alone!" Connar grabbed his Digivice "I made the mistake of leaving Beakmon to go off on his own to become Poltergiestmon ... Ive never forgiven myself for that ... But im not going to let anything like that happen to Kelly!" Connars Digivice blasted bright light across the area and to Pengiunmon "Pengiunmon Digivolve to ... THUNDERBIRMON!" PhyWizardmon stepped back as Thunderbirmon flew towards him "Spark Wing!" PhyWizardmon flew back into another pool of darkness as Connar flew himself to Kelly through the air "Are you ok?" Kelly looked up at him and smiled "Took you long enough to get here" Connar laughed as he heard Thunderbirmon screech from being hit by PhyWizardmon "Not such a clever idea now is it!".

"Will you be ok? I have to go and help Thunderbirmon" Kelly nodded as Connar untied her "Ok free the others while I take care of the wannabe magician!" Connar pulled himself back then used all of his force to send him floating forwards towards Thunderbirmon "Oh so you wish to be destroyed along with your friend do you?" Connar looked at PhyWizardmon with laughter "You cant beat us PhyWizardmon, as im going to help Thunderbirmon beat you!" PhyWizardmon looked at Connar "And how do you expect to do anything to me?" Connar grinned "Got one or two tricks up my sleeve!" Connar's Crest glowed as PhyWizardmon began to open a portal to leave the mountain "Crest Digivolution ... The Crest of Honour! Thunderbirmon Digivolve to ... PARROTMON!" PhyWizardmon began to jump into his portal as Parrotmon swooped by blowing him back into the mountain "What you want to leave the party? I thought you wanted to take us down?" PhyWizardmon got up "There was a Change of plan!" Parrotmon blocked the portal as everyone else began to go out "I dont think so somehow!" Parrotmon's beak began to glow "Oh no, this is how I go? how humiliating!" PhyWizardmon covered himself with his cloak "Sonic Destroyer!" the attack blasted PhyWizardmon as the portal began to close up "See ya later wannabe!" Parrotmon flew out of the portal and DeDigivolved into his Fresh level Chillimon as the group saw PhyWizardmon turn into data before the portal fully closed "Thank god we're out of that mountain, it didnt do anything for my complexion!" everyone looked at Ryan and began to laugh "I suppose we better start heading up the mountain and get Ariesmon over and done with!" the group all began to walk up the mountain, fully forgiven and ready for whatever problem that was about to come along their way.

Look out for Pt 29 of Guardians - The Final Crest - out soon


	29. The Final Crest

**The Final Crest**

"Its not long now ..." James looked up the path of the mountain to the ever closer peak where Ariesmon was waiting for the group "Do you think we can beat him? With him being able to create Digimon out of thing air and all it seems like everythings against us" Sarah held James' arm as they both looked ahead, both unsure if they could beat Ariesmon "We have to have Faith otherwise he's already beaten us" James' words brought a smile to Sarah's face "Your right, we have to stay positive, and with all but one of us able to get our Digimon to the Ultimate level we've got a good chance of winning" James looked at Sami who was sitting on a rock with ViElecmon by her side "Do you ever feel like we did the wrong thing by bringing Sami with us? she's so young and doesnt understand the importance of whats going on" Sarah looked at Sami then at James "I think she does, but its hard for her to understand why she's with us, ViElecmon and her are great friends but she still doesnt understand why she's here when shes so young" James nodded "She's the only one without a Crest ... I wonder what her's is" Sarah shrugged her shoulders and began to slowly walk over to the others "I dont know, I suppose we'll find out in time" James turned around and also began to make his way over to the rest of the group who were all finishing off there lunch that they had brought in Bragon City "We heading off?" Calvin got up and wipe the crumbs of his sandwich off of his trousers "Yeah, we should try and find some shelter before night falls, I dont really want to end up sleeping on rocks again" James laughed as Nyrodramon came over "You guys sure Digivolved back to Rookies fast lately" James looked at Nyrodramon "We're getting more powerful so we can Digivolve alot faster than what we used to" the rest of the group began to get up ready to go as James looked up the path once again "I wonder what Ariesmon is up to ... theres been no attacks in ages ..."

"Hmm, they are stronger than they seem ..." Ariesmon arose from his thrown and looked at a video of a camera that was on the path to his castle at the top of the mountain "They even destroyed that soon to be traitor PhyWizardmon" Ariesmon looked towards his door that opened when he looked at it "My lord I wish to take on the Digidestined" A Digimon appeared in the doorway and amediatly got on his knees at Ariesmon's feet "You wish to take on those who have beaten all of my warriors?" the Digimon stood up and got in the light "I do my lord" Ariesmon grinned sinisterally "Go then DooMusyamon, take on my greatest enemies but make sure that they do not enter the sacred cave!" DooMusyamon looked at Ariesmon "Why my lord?" Ariesmon glared at DooMusyamon with great anger "Do not ask me why, just go and do it!" DooMusyamon walked out of Ariesmon's castle and began to head down the mountain to destroy the Digidestined "He's always do this and do that gee's I always say my lord, ill have to work on that!"

"Beep!" Sami's Digivice began to bleep "Huh why's my gadget beeping?" Sami grasped her Digivice and looked at James "Uh well I dont know, maybe theres a Digimon around here somewhere" Sami smiled "Yay I want it to be a white pony with nice pink armour like one from the fairy tales and she could have wings so she could fly and take me anywhere I want and she could ..." Ryan interupted "I think we get the idea Sami" Sarah hit Ryan round the back of the head "Dont be so mean Ryan she's only a kid!" Sami looked upset as Sarah and Ryan got into an argument yet again "I want a pretty pony like ShimaUnimon to come and play with me, and she wouldnt think I was just a kid, I could be all grown up and act like Sarah acts with Kunemon and Michelle acts with Floramon not like Ryan who's always being mean to me" ViElecmon came over and sat by Sami "Whats up Samster?" Sami giggled before looking out at the Digital world that could be seen from where she was sitting "I want to go home and see my mummy and daddy ... I miss them ... even my brother" ViElecmon smiled "I didnt know you had a brother Sami" Sami nodded "He always goes out and plays with his friends because im to little to play with and I bairly ever get to see him" ViElemon cuddled up by Sami "Well as soon as we take care of the guy at the top of this mountain we can go home and you can see your family" Sami continued to look out at the Digital world as she got up and slowly turned towards the group.

"Where does it say to go Sami?" James looked down at Sami who had her Digivice in her hands "Er over there where that cave is" Justin sighed "Im starting to lose interest of all these caves and secret passage ways" as the group walked over to the cave a chilling breeze filled the area with a almost scary feel to it "Yeah she's definatly right it looks like a cave trip again, but that passage is totally dark" Flaremon ran in front "Leave that to me!" Flaremon ran towards the cave as Calvin's Digivice glowed "Flaremon Digivolve to ... MERAMON!" the light from Meramon's flames filled the passageway with light revealing steps leading down further into the mountain "I think that we should split up" James stepped back as everyone except Sami gave him a glare after what had happend the last time the group had split up "Ok then we can stay together its just that the passageway doesnt look to big and I thought it may get cramped" Sarah reluctuntly nodded "I agree theres no way theres gonna be room for all of us in that mouse hole" everyone agreed against there better judgement "Whos going in then?" Justin looked at the tunnel as the group stood blankly looking at one another "Ok then Ill decide - Clavin, Meramon, Sami, ViElecmon, Kelly, Betamon Connar and Pengiunmon will all go in the cave, the rest of us should make a base camp here as it looks like we'll be spending the night here" the group agreed "Hopefully this will be the last night aswell then we can all go home!" Scott grinned at the thought of being at home as the group going into the cave began to set off.

"This cave's amazing, all of these drawings are just incredible!" Calvin was losing himself in excitement at what seemed to be drawings of the past from the Digital world "Calm down man, stick to the task at hand" Calvin turned forwards and continued down the stairs behind Meramon as a large explosion came from the enterence of the cave "There must be a battle, I knew that we wouldnt have much time away from enemies considering where we are" the group stopped and looked around as a draft of fog came blowing down the cave "Kelly, Connar you two go and help the others we'll go and find whatever the beep is!" Connar and Kelly ran back up the stairs followed by Pengiunmon and Betamon as Calvin grabbed Sami and began to run down the stairs "Im scared" Sami hugged Calvin tightly as they got further down in the cave "Dont ... worry ... Sami ... we'll ... be ... there ... soon!" ViElecmon jumped over the two and ran ahead with Meramon "Can ya see anything?" Meramon briefly turned his head "No still looks like a long way down!" ViElecmon turned and looked at Sami quickly "Great, she's scared already and we're going further into a cave that for all we know is a trap or a dead end!" Meramon's face turned sour "It comes with the game" ViElecmon again looked at Sami "I know but look at her she's just a kid and she's going around with a group who's always in danger and almost being destroyed" Meramon grinned "Thanks alot for the belief in everyone" ViElecmon smiled "You know what I mean, I just wish I could read all this mumbo jumbo on the wall then maybe we'd have a clue what's down here!".

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon opened his gate in front of the now attacking DooMusyamon "Ragnarok Blade!" MagnaAngemon went flying into Blossomon and MetalMamemon knocking them down as he went "Nice try!" James ran over towards MagnaAngemon as MetalTyrannomon and QuantumFoxmon went in to tackle DooMusyamon "Quantum Pulsar!" the attack went flying towards DooMusyamon before he jumped out of the way "Mega Ice Blast!" a chilling beam came flying at DooMusyamon as MegaSeadramon and Parrotmon appeared in front of the group with Kelly and Connar "Dont you ever give up? theres plenty of Digimon who want to take you out even if I cant!" MagnaAngemon got to his feet "We'll fight until our last breaths and your not gonna stop us, come on theres no way im gonna go down in history by being beaten by a loser like you!" DooMusyamon lunged at MagnaAngemon as Parrotmon rammed him to the side "And look you dont even fight on your own always as a group!" QuantumFoxmon went over to MagnaAngemon "Thats because theres no I in Team!" DooMusyamon laughed "Or if theres no team to fight with!" DooMusyamon Jumped in the air "Ragnarok Blade!" QuantumFoxmon also jumped up "Scimitar Judgement!" the attacks deflected each other sending both Digimom flying backwards "I will admit before I destroy you that you are fairly powerful, but not as powerful as me of course!" James grinned at DooMusyamon "Many have said that to us before, and we've defeated each and every single one of them!" DooMusyamon laughed "Now you'll see what its like when it is actually true!"

"We're almost there!" Meramon began to slow down as the group got to a large open room with one of the walls covered in pictures and writing "Is this it Sami?" Calvin looked at Sami who was clenching her Digivice tightly "It says it should be where that wall is" Calvin looked puzzled "Hey Meramon does that writing make any sense to you or is it still unreadable?" Meramon turned around at Sami and Calvin as ViElecmon kept staring at the wall "No it doesn ..." ViElecmon jumped up in the air "Look Meramon its changing! Its making sense!" the wall began to glow as the writing became readable to the Digimon and the pictures began much more picture like "What does it say?" Calvin looked up at the wall next to Meramon as he and ViElecmon read and one picture and peice of text covered the entire wall "I get it now its almost like the wall tells us a story of something!" Meramon smiled "Yeah but what of?" Calvin looked at the picture that showed some humans standing glowing with Digimon "In the time of great war in the Digital world the 10 knights stood up from the shadows of the warzone with 10 beings from not of the Digital world who gave the knights the power to become great warriors who could stand up to the evil of the Digital world ..." Meramon read as the wall began to change to the next picture "... each knights power came from the being, a power that they greatly possessed themselves and could use as a catalyst to make the knights more powerful than imaginable ..." Meramon stopped and ViElecmon took over "The 10 knights stood up against the great evil that caused the war of the world with the beings fighting alongside with them by giving them there power to fight, the battle was almost lost until the smallest of the beings power created a cage that could contain the evil through _her_ Imagination and with this power the great evil was locked away in the caves that lay below the Digital world's plains never to be seen again. So that the evil would never escape the 10 knights, The Angel, The Man of Flame, The Forest Hunter, The Insect, The Dinosaur, The Woman of Nature, The Mechanical Machine, The Dragon of the Seas, The Bird and The Guardian of the Stars used there power to form a gate that could never be broken by one of that age ..." The wall took its final image "... and with that the peace was restored and harmony was given back to the world, and with the evil gone the knights and the beings who gave them power disappeared never to be seen again" Calvin was looking surprised "The Angel? The Man of Flame? Thats you and Angemon!" Even Meramon was surprised "This means that the 10 knights are the same as this group but we dont have a "Guardian of the Stars"" the wall began to fade as a crest appeared and flew into Sami's Crest sending a beam of pure light out at all the Digimon "awesome you got your Crest! Come on now lets head back and help the others!" Calvin and Sami ran ahead as Meramon turned to ViElecmon "Why didnt you tell them the other part, about what looks like me and Angemon?" ViElecmon looked up at Meramon "I know the've been Digidestined a long while now but that info is pretty hard to take in, and it makes no surprise why you and Angemon are the most powerful of the group but all I know is that the information we just learned is probaly gonna be needed in the future, anyway it would be good to have a force that powerful on our side" Meramon and ViElecmon began to head after Calvin and Sami "You do, just not in the form that was mentioned, well not yet anyway".

"Ragnarok Blade!" MagnaAngemon fell by the other Digimon as DooMusyamon laughed "Finally, now to destroy you for good!" ShimaUnimon and Meramon emerged from the cave "Striking Thunder!" DooMusyamon jumped out of the way of the attack "Champions? how quaint!" Meramon ran towards DooMusyamon "Fine you'll face an Ultimate!" Meramon began to go faster "Crest Digivolution! The Crest of Forgiveness! Meramon Digivolve to ... SKULLMERAMON!" SkullMeramon and DooMusyamon began to battle as Sami and Calvin went to the group "Was it what I was thinking?" Calvin nodded at James "Then everyone's got the Crest but what was that light?" Calvin Shrugged "We dont know, but we found out about another battle like the one involving the true gods but it involved 10 "Knights" trying to stop something just as powerful as Apocalyamon Hell Mode" The group were all shocked "Ok enough of this let's finish this battle!" James got up and looked at SkullMeramon who was now flying at the floor "Stay here Sami!" ShimaUnimon began to run at DooMusyamon "ShimaUnimon no you'll get hurt! you need wings so you can fly around him and attack! Like one the hero's had in the stories, a pony with armour who would fly around!" as ShimaUnimon ran she began to glow as did Sami's Digivice as it modified itself "Crest Digivolution! The Crest of Imagination! ShimaUnimon Digivolve to ... GALLOPMON!" from the light a horse like Digimon with armour and wings appeared, whitw with blueish streaks "Super Stomp!" DooMusyamon went flying into the mountain wall "I Digivolved to Ultimate? Awesome!" Gallopmon smiled at Sami who was gleeming with excitement "Hey you mule that almost hurt!" Gallopmon turned and began to run "Rampage Run!" DooMusyamon froze in shock as Gallopmon knocked him into the wall again and he began to become data "Oh great, Im beaten by a horse!" DooMusyamon dissappeared into data as Gallopmon and all of the other Digimon became there Rookies "Hey wait your all Rookies what happend?" Justin was confused "It was that light it gave us extra power, enough so that after being our Ultimates the lowest we go is Rookie" the group all joined up and began to talk about what Calvin and Sami had seen.

"Here it is ..." James straight ahead "We finally go to the top of the mountain ..." Scott looked at the entrance of the castle "So now its time to take on the big bad around here!" the group all simaltanusly walked forwards "Ariesmon!" the gate to the castle began to open as the Digidestined walked in to take on the final opponent of the mountain, Ariesmon, ready to get the relic of harmony so they could all go home ...

Look out for part 30 (Yes 30! I cant belive I got here so fast!) of Digimon Guardians - The Faith that Unites us - Out soon


	30. The Faith That Unites Us

**The Faith that Unites us**

"This place is creepy ... and its so quiet ..." Kelly looked around the passageway to see no sign of life "Well it is expected of a Digimon who's known for destroying his own minions" Betamon's comment made everyone slow down slightly as if they were not ready "Come on guys as soon as we beat Ariesmon we can all go back to the real world! Cheer up!" Nyrodramon was acting as if the battle would be over as soon as it begain "You know he does have a point" Penguinmon nodded at Nyrodramon's statement as Hagurumon looked at one of the stone statues that was in the castle's main corridoor "Hey does that statue look alive to you guys its giving me a strange vibe" Justin went to over to examine the statue with his friend "Yeah I sense something to ... like its live or something" Ryan grinned "He's probaly one of the Digimon who stood up to Ariesmon!" Ryan laughed before he realised that it could be him next "Well I wouldnt put it by him from what we've heard he's a true monster" Dinomon's words made Ryan feel more uncomfortable as a strange blue light came speeding down the corridoor going through the Digidestined and into the distance "What on earth was that thing!" Michelle looked at the direction the light had went keeping an eye out while trying to work out what it was "It's probaly something Ariesmon uses to scan whatever enters his castle ... I hope" James looked ahead as a large door appeared in the distance "Hey look the doors got writing on it!" Foxmon ran ahead and began to read the doors writing "To those whom think they shall live after battling me turn back now if you wish to keep it" the group were begiuning to get adgitated as the door slowly opened up leading to a gigantic hall that lead up to the courtyard that stood just before Ariesmon's Throne.

"Im I the only one who wants to head back now?" Ryan was begiuning to get nervous as the door slammed shut behind the group "You know none of us want to be here but its the only way we're gonna be able to get back home so just zip it and focus on getting home!" Sarah was snapping for no reason as she to was getting worried and was challenging her Faith in winning the battle "Its still quiet that cant be a good sign" Kunemon looked around for any enemies that may be hiding in the shadows of the castle "Can we go home soon?" Sami began to hide behind Calvins leg "Yeah soon Sami dont worry" as the group slowly approached the door to the castle courtyard the door leading to the hallway turned into a wall "Ok the only exit out of the castle is now a wall. Im panicing!"Ryan began to shake as the light in the room also began to disappear "Quickly everyone out into the courtyard!" the group all began to run as the windows slowly became concrete and all the light faded away "Tornado Slicer!" Nyrodramon's attack sent the door blowing out into the courtyard as everyone else ran out following it "That was ... too close for comfort!" Flaremon fell to the floor "To much exercise!" James turned and looked at the doorway as it also became concrete "He's trying to psyce us out!" the group all got to their feet once more and headed to the door that lead into Ariesmon's throne room "Looks like this is it guys ... we're about to face Ariesmon!" the group walked through the door as all the plants in the courtyard began to die and the door behind them shut.

"Finally we properly meet, Im sure you all know who I am of course?" The throne room was surrounding by burning torches that lead up to the alter where Ariesmon sat "I must say you braver than I expected you to be, you actually got the Courage to face me even though your even doubting yourselves!" James stepped forwards "Stop trying to mess with us Ariesmon we belive that we can win and thats whats gonna help us to make it reality!" Ariesmon grinned at James "Ah the one whom is from niether of these worlds, I like you Determination boy but I was not lieing to you, your group is doubting themselves more than ever at this point, in fact you about the only one who isnt" James looked round at the group who were all putting on a brave face but it could not hide their doubt in there abilities "Well even if they dont belive in themselves I belive in them and thats still gonna be enough to take you out! Nyrodramon go for it!" James held out his Digivice as Nyrodramon went towards Ariesmon "Nyrodramon Digivolve to ... Nyrodramon!" James looked at Ariesmon "He cant Digivolve but ho ..." James remembered the blue light that hit the group earlier "He cant Digivolve because you've used that light to stop the Digimon from Digivolving!" Ariesmon took a sip from his challice and grinned yet again "Very clever now you see this is why your my favourite, no matter what happens to you, you've always got a thin ray of Hope inside of you aswell as a very good sense of why your failing" James looked at Nyrodramon who then went back towards the group "Your no warrior Ariesmon you stop us from Digivolving because you know we'll win otherwise!" Nyrodramon looked at Ariesmon angrily "So what if I did let you Digivolve? Ill tell you, like all the other Digimon ive faced you would become a statue but you would not go in my hallway but into this room to show that I, Ariesmon, Defeated the Digital worlds best hope of peace, the Digidestined!".

"You'll never beat us Ariesmon! I'll never give in to the likes of you!" James began to challenge Ariesmon while the group looked on in shock and fear "You dont scare me and you never will!" Ariesmon laughed and got up from his throne and slowly walked towards James and whispered in his ear "Ill make you fear me ..." James stepped back from Ariesmon as he picked up his Spear "Its been fun Digidestined but your starting to bore me now so say goodbye!" Ariesmon jumped at James with his spear "Torando Slicer!" Nyrodramon attacked and then pulled James back to the group out of the way of the attack "Guys come on we need to fight together ... seperated we are weak, im not denying it because if I did I would be lying but when we fight as a team we can do anything, think of all the evil Digimon we've stopped from destroying one another and the Digital world on top of that ... We faced ShadowDevimon and won and he was just as tough as Ariesmon is, he created Poltergiestmon and we took him out aswell. As a Group!" Sarah looked upset as her focus kept upon the floor "I know your right James but ... Im scared, for once in my time as a Digidestined im afraid that we'll lose, dont forget this guy created the Coruptian Knights and we had a difficult time just getting rid of them ..." James turned away from the group who were all on Sarah's side and looked at Ariesmon "Ok then its just you, me and Nyrodramon!" Ariesmon pulled out his spear as James and Nyrodramon both ran closer to him and they began to battle, the group still unsure of what to do "Apocalypse Ambush!" Ariesmon's Spear began to glow with darkness as it flew towards James and Nyrodramon yet again "Tornado Slicer!" Nyrodramon's attack sent the spear flying and hitting the ground by the group "You have a good aim Digimon but thats not going to help you out much now!" Ariesmon raised his hand and the spear flew straight back into it as the ground began to crumble around the group "The grounds become unstable we have to ... aaaahhhhhh!" as the group tried to get away the floor collapsed as they fell down into another of the mountain many caves.

"It cant be what I think that is!" Calvin was looking at a symbol on the wall "It looks like a Crest" Justin also came over to examine the symbol as the rest of the group began to get to their feet "Theres no time guys we have to get out of here and get James and leave the mountain!" Scott began to lead the group up the small path that lead to where they had fell "Only together ..." Sarah turned around at the strange voice that was echoing behind them "He..hello?" a cold wind filled the cave "Only together may you beat Ariesmon and bypass his Digivolution block..." the group all stood still and looked at the Crest that was now glowing brightly as two figures formed in front of them "Who are you?" Calvin tried to see the two figure who were being blocked by the light "I am Josh and this is my partner MagnaPiddomon..." the group looked on in shock "Are you a new Digidestined?" the light began to become dimmer so the figures could be identified "No, I am one of the past, one who tried but failed, I come heeding a warning and a gift..." Justin looked at Josh who was covered in bruises "A warning? A gift? what are you on about bud? and what do you mean of the passed who has failed?" Ryan began interigating the new Digidestined "All shall be answered shortly" MagnaPiddomon looked down at Ryan who stepped back "By past I mean I used to be a Digidestined but now I have passed on aswell as my Digimon" the group became slightly unerved by Josh's words "How did you die?" Josh sat down as he began to explain "Years and years ago I was part of a group, just like yours, we were chosen to take on the evil that had come to this world..." Calvin interupted "The Angel... you were one of the ten!" Josh nodded "Of course as you already know we had beaten the evil, not truly though, if it wasnt for the Imagination of one of my other Digidestined the battle would have been lost as to be honest we only locked away the Digimon not defeated, after the battle something changed between us ... we grew seperate, we belived we were unbeatable even though this was not true and this also stopped us from reaching out highest levels ..." Calvin looked at Josh "Mega?" Josh nodded his head "As I was saying we had lost ourselves in our own pigheadedness then we got word of a new Digimon who was terrorising this world ... Ariesmon ... we came thinking we could win but Ariesmon has an ability to inflict fear into humans without needing to do a thing of course I decided to fight back and got Tsukaimon to Digivolve to Piddomon, then MagnaPiddomon. We inflicted alotta damage to Ariesmon but alone I wasnt able to beat him and the group were to scared to help me and added to the fact at how we had grown apart we were just to weak ... I died at Ariesmon's feet, in front of all my freinds ... before they ran in seperate directions and were taken out one by one all over the Digital world by Ariesmon ..." the group looked at each other then turned so they did not face one another "The warning I bring is this Digidestined - fight together and beat this fear that Ariesmon has brought upon you and then a Miraculus thing will happen otherwise history is doomed to repeat itself. I have a gift for you all, each of the Digidestined tht I fought with have sent me power to give to you ... this will help you also with what shall soon be unvailed ... I know you will choose the right thing to do ..." Josh and MagnaPiddomon faded away as ten beams of light shot out and went into each of the Digidestined's Digivices "He's right we have to fight this, and if what Josh has told us is true a Miracle will happen and we need one of those right now. Let's go!".

"Oh what a pity, your friends are still alive" Ariesmon's smile went away but then came back "More fun for me!" James looked over at the group and then back at Ariesmon "I'll never let you lay a finger on them Ariesmon so back off!" As Sarah looked at James she could just see Josh and Tsukaimon standing next to him "James we're going to fight!" Sarah smiled at James who got a smirk on his face "You actually think that your friends voluntering to fight me is something to smile about? You humans are very stranges creatures" James and Nyrodramon ran over to their friends "You changed your tune pretty quickly" Sarah smiled as she kissed him on the cheek "We had alittle help from a friend ..." James smiled "Whoever this friend is I like him!" the group all stood together in a line, one next to the other with the Digimon in front of them "Ariesmon you have done some god awful things and today your gonna pay for them!" James Crest began to glow "We're here, fighting as a group, together, like it should be!" the group all nodded "And telling me this helps you how?" at this point the group all looked at Ariesmon ready to battle as every Crest began to glow "As a team Ariesmon ... We are unbeatable!" The Crests made a projection of themselves in the sky as they all zoomed around one another before all stopping in one place and becoming one Crest "We have Faith!" Light beamed out across the mountain and into the sky knocking Ariesmon into a wall as all the Digimon in the land looked up at the light decending from the top of Olympus Peak "How is this possible?" Ariesmon looked towards the group as their Crests and Digivice began to shake "FAITH DIGIVOLUTION!" the words from the Digivices echoed down the mountain and through the plains of the Digital world as Jijimon stepped outside there house "I knew they could do it as long as they were together!"

Nyrodramon Faith Digivolve to ... MAGNANGEMON!"

Flaremon Faith Digivolve to ... SKULLMERAMON!"

Foxmon Faith Digivolve to ... QUANTUMFOXMON!"

Kunemon Faith Digivolve to ... OKUWAMON!"

Dinomon Faith Digivolve to ... METALTYRANNOMON!"

Floramon Faith Digivolve to ... BLOSSOMON!"

Hagurumon Faith Digivolve to ... METALMAMEMON!"

Betamon Faith Digivolve to ... MEGASEADRAMON!"

Penguinmon Faith Digivolve to ... PARROTMON!"

ViElecmon Faith Digivolve to ... GALLOPMON!"

The light began fade away as the Digimon stepped over to Ariesmon, glowing from the power of the Faith Digivolution "So Ariesmon who's inflicting fear into who this time?" Ariesmon backflipped into the open area of the mountain "So you managed to get to Ultimate but so what I can still take you out!" MagnaAngemon appeared behind him and whispered into Ariesmon ear "Is that right?" Ariesmon began to walk backwards towards the wall as the Digimon spread out around the area "Come on then ... Lets battle!".

Look out for Pt 31 of Guardians - "Ariesmon's Final Stand" - Out soon


End file.
